


Twisted Fate, Unchanging Destiny

by AkseeDragon



Series: Emrys the Dragon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon character deaths, Dragon!Merlin, Gen, Good!Mordred, Hurt Merlin, Incomplete, Multi, ON HIATUS im sorry, This is a sequel fic, Whump, good!Morgana, starts in season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkseeDragon/pseuds/AkseeDragon
Summary: This work is a sequel to Emrys the Dragon, I recommend you start there first!Since Morgana has chosen Camelot over Morgause, what will happen to her fate? What will Morgause do without her sister by her side?What if Mordred lived in Camelot, starting in season three? What does this mean for the future?What changes now that Arthur, Morgana, and the Knights now know Merlin's secrets?Traducción Española





	1. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, part one

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young Dragonlord. His name: Merlin._  
_But his destiny is not the only one._

~~~~~  
“Ow.” 

“Is there something wrong with you, _Mer_ lin?” 

“I've been on a horse all day,” he huffed in reply. 

“Is your little bottom sore?” 

“Yes. It's not as fat as yours, Arthur.”  
Arthur and Merlin were on patrol along with a few Knights; there had been reports of bandit attacks in the area. 

“You know, you've got a lot of nerve,” Arthur smirked, “for a wimp.” 

Merlin hummed.  
“I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a- dollophead.” 

“There's no such word.” 

“It's idiomatic.” 

Arthur blinked in confusion.  
“It's what?” 

“You need to be more in touch with the people.” 

“Describe ‘dollop head’,” he challenged. 

“In two words?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Er...Prince Arthur,” Merlin said, obviously making it up on the spot. 

The Knights held in their laughter at the pair.  
Arthur glared back at them.  
They rode on for a little while longer before coming upon a couple of overturned carriages. 

Arthur held up his hand to slow the group.  
He jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword, wary.  
Everyone else followed suit. 

They slowly walked towards the carriages. 

Arthur crouched down next to a body on the ground.  
“Dead,” he said. 

“I think they were physicians,” a Knight said, looking through an overturned box. 

An arrow flew through the air- 

Bandits come out of the fog from all around them. 

“On me!” Arthur commanded.  
The sounds of metal striking metal and men’s voices fill the air. 

Merlin grabs a fallen sword to protect himself but it is quickly knocked out of his hands by a strong bandit.  
The bandits lists his sword above his head to strike- 

“ _Ecg geteoh þing to_.” Merlin whispers, eyes flashing gold.  
Various pots and pans stick to the sword, making it to heavy to hold; the bandit falls under the weight of his sword, and Merlin sneaks away. 

He runs towards Arthur- but he’s blocked by another bandit coming at him with a _huge_ ax.  
His eyes flash again and a tree crushes the man. 

He makes a run at Arthur again-  
He tripped. 

Of course he tripped. 

Arthur is busy fending off one attacker; he doesn’t see the one coming up behind him-  
With a glance of his eyes Merlin commands a spear to kill the attacker behind Arthur. 

Arthur stabs his enemy through, yelling “I saw that, Merlin! Get up!” 

“You’re welcome!” he yelled back.  
“Dollop-head.” 

The bandits are quickly dispatched, the sounds of battle fading into the quiet noises of the forest. 

“Check the carriages,” Arthur commands, surveying the battlefield.  
The wooden door of a carriage is wrenched open. 

“Sire!” a Knight calls.  
Arthur walks over.  
“There’s a boy,” the Knight said, checking for signs of life. 

“He’s still alive.” 

Merlin rushes over; the boy is young, midd-teenager perhaps. He is wearing the clothes of a physician in training.  
He has curly black hair and strikingly familiar features. 

Merlin and Arthur share a look. 

Arthur mouths, ‘ _Mordred?_ ’ 

~~~~~  
The patrol takes the boy back to Camelot, much to Merlin’s silent chagrin. 

When he awakes, he is taken before the King. 

“What happened?” King Uther asks. 

“I- I was traveling with my parents-” the boy said, tears in his eyes, “they are- they were physicians, good ones.  
“One minute everything was quiet, the, the next- next minute we were attacked. Some, someone knocked me out from behind, and the next thing I knew, I was in Camelot.” 

“I am truly sorry for your loss,” the King replied, as the boy looked down at the floor, “If there is anything you need-” 

“I wish to continue my training,” the boy said, “M-my father was teaching me to be a physician like-like him. I have heard that Camelot has an amazing physician, S-Sire.” 

“Gaius?” the King asked, and the man stepped forwards, sharing a look with Merlin. 

“I am willing to train him, Sire, but I’m afraid I have no way to take care of the boy. We’ll have to find him a permanent home.” 

“For now, you may stay in the castle,” the King said, adressing the boy. 

“T-thank you, Sire, thank you!” the boy said, bowing. 

~~~~~  
“What are you thinking, boy!” Gaius yelled, when Mordred was safely within the physicians chambers.  
“It’s not safe for you here!” 

“I have the King’s approval!” Mordred yelled back, “I’m staying!” 

“Mordred-” Merlin started. 

“Emry- _Merlin_ , I want to stay here!” 

“Does Alvarr know where you are?” 

“Screw Alvarr!”  
There was a sharp _knock_ on the door. 

“Come in,” Gaius said. 

Morgana slowly opened the door, followed by Arthur. She carefully closed it behind her.  
Mordred ran into her embrace, hugging her tightly. 

“Don’t make me leave,” Mordred begged. 

“Mordred, what are you doing?” Arthur asked, “Last I saw you, Percival promised to take you back to the druids!” 

“He did,” Mordred replied, still holding on to Morgana, “but I left.” 

“Mordred, if the King finds out-” Morgana started, pushing Mordred off of her so she could look him in the eyes. 

“He hasn’t found out about you,” Mordred said back, "Please, I want to stay here, don’t make me go back to the camp, I hate the camp, I feel so alone there.”  
“I want to stay with you,” Mordred said, hugging Morgana again, “It’s not like I have parents anyway.” 

Morgana was caving. 

Merlin was too. 

“No,” Arthur said, “it’s too dangerous-” 

“But Arthur,” Mordred smirked, “As long as you don't tell the King who I really am you have no say in the matter. I already tricked him into letting me stay.” 

Arthur raised his hand to scold Mordred, but stopped.  
He sighed.  
“Fine. But we have to be very, very careful. We need to find you someplace to stay, with someone we can trust. 

Morgana’s eyes lit up. 

“Morgana, _no_ -” 

~~~~~  
“Sire,” Morgana said, walking up to the King with her sweetest smile. 

The King smiled back, “Morgana! To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I wanted to ask you for something,” she started. 

“Of course! What is it?” 

“It’s just- I’ve been think of that boy.” 

“What boy?” 

“The physicians son, Mordred.” 

“Ah, right.” 

“I can’t help but think of him; alone, scared, without a family to look after him- like I used to be.” 

“Morgana-” 

“Please, I want to take him in, as my ward. He can take the servant’s quarters next to mine, Gwen and Kara never use them anyway!” 

“You want to just invite the boy into the royal household?” the King scoffed. 

“You did for me!” Morgana replied, before schooling her thoughts.  
“Please, Sire. He needs a home, and I wish to give him one.” 

The King thought, for a moment.  
“You know that if you take this boy in, it will be hard for you to find a husband.” 

“Mordred is nearly a man,” she replied, “I can wait a few more years to get married.” 

The King hummed.  
“If you’re absolutely sure,” he said finally, “You may take the boy in as your ward.” 

Morgana beamed.  
“Thank you, Sire! You will not regret this kindness.” 

~~~~~  
Morgana was incredibly smug when Arthur came to her chambers, watching over the redecoration of the servant's quarters conected to hers. 

“I can not believe that worked,” Arthur said through gritted teeth. 

“Uther would do anything for me,” she replied, “I have him wrapped around my little finger.” 

Arthur huffed.  
“Seeing how well the last time you tried to protect Mordred went, you can forgive me for doubting you.” 

“Never,” she smirked. 

“What’s going on?” Gwen asked, walking into Morgana’s chambers; she was followed by a young handmaiden. 

“Gwen, Kara,” Morgana smiled, “I’ve taken in a boy as my Ward.” 

“You what?” Gwen asked, looking towards Arthur.  
With a glance he confirmed what Morgana said. 

“It’s the boy from this morning,” she smiled, “I’m sure the two of you can handle taking care of both of us?” 

“Shouldn’t he have a manservant?” Kara asked tentatively. 

“I’ll see that he gets one eventually,” Morgana replied, "He’s with Gaius at the moment, I’ll introduce him to you later. He’s being taken on as a second apprentice.” 

“That’s kind of Gaius,” Gwen said, starting to tidy up Morgana’s room. Kara hurried to help Gwen. 

“Morgana?” said a voice at the door. 

“Mordred!” Morgana smiled, leading the boy into his new rooms, “The King is letting you stay with me. Is that alright?” 

“For how long?” 

“Indefinitely.” 

His face lit up.  
“Are you _serious?!_ ” he grinned, running into his new room.  
Morgana followed him just in time to see him jump onto his new bed.  
“Morgana, it’s so _soft!_ ” he exclaimed, “This is the softest bed in the world!” 

Kara looked towards the boy with a start.  
She knew him.  
What was he doing here?  
This was bad.  
She didn’t have time for distractions. 

~~~~~  
Kara avoided Mordred for the rest of the afternoon.  
He never saw her face, despite how much she may have wished he had. 

~~~~~  
The full moon illuminated the folds of a hooded figure’s cape. They carefully made their way out of Camelot and into the surrounding woods. 

They brushed vines away from themself, entering a secret and sacred spot.  
Their eyes met those of a familiar blonde. 

“Little one. How have you fared?” Morgause asked, “Uther does not suspect?” 

“He barely even glances my way,” the girl replied. 

“And the _boy_?” she hissed. 

“Merlin? He suspects nothing. He only sees me as your sister’s handmaiden-in-training. Although...” she trailed off. 

"What is it?" 

"The strangest thing happened today," the girl replied, "My childhood friend, Mordred, has been taken in as your sister's ward." 

" _Mordred?_ " Morgause asked, his name rolling off her tongue, "I wonder if he is the boy of prophesy." 

"Prophesy?" 

"Later. He will not be an issue?" 

"No, Mistress."  
The girl handed Morgause a scrap of cloth, taken from the King’s rooms. 

“You've done well, little one. The tears of Uther Pendragon shall soon begin to fall.” 

Morgause drops the cloth into a giant cauldron. It sinks into the boiling mud. She grabs and odd-looking root and dips it into the potion. 

A loud, piercing screech makes the girl flinch. 

“The mandrake root is very special,” Morgause explains, stirring the cauldron, “Only those with magic can hear its cries.  
“But for those without magic, the magic _pierces_ the very recesses of the soul, _twisting_ the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. _Uther Pendragon_ will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind.” 

The two grin at each other, and Morgause’s eyes flash. 

“ _Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ._ ” 

She reaches into the cauldron, handing the dripping root over to her apprentice. 

"Make haste, Kara. The sooner the King goes mad, the sooner his precious kingdom falls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha  
> Honestly mordred is here because i needed kara to replace evil morgana, and i just had so much fun thinking about the two of them interacting in camelot and mordred making things hard for kara.


	2. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, part two

Kara pulled back the curtains in Mordred’s room.  
She stared at the figure in the bed, not sure what to do. 

Tentatively, she walked over to the side of the bed; it’s a mess of gangly limbs and twisted sheets.  
She held back a giggle. 

Taking a deep breath, she lightly touched Mordred, pulling his covers back. 

Mordred groaned, grabbing at the covers. 

“It’s time to get up,” Kara said, ignoring the fact that Mordred was shirtless by grabbing a nearby shirt and holding it in front of her.  
“Your new clothes, courtesy of Morgana.” 

Sitting up, he sleepily asked, “Wha’s wrong with my old clothes?” 

“They’re not suitable for a member of the royal household.”  
Mordred grabbed the shirt, processing what she said.  
She quickly grabbed his trousers to cover her face again. 

“Wait…” he asked finally, “I’m a member of the royal household?!” 

“You are the Lady Morgana’s ward,” Kara replied, “Of course you’re part of the royal household.” 

Mordred stood up, brows furrowed as he grabbed the pants from Kara. He pulled them on, looking out the window. 

“Wow, this view…” he said, watching the people move down below. 

Kara busied herself with fixing his bed. 

He turned around, finally looking at her properly.  
He blinked once.  
Twice.  
“ _Kara?_ ” 

She awkwardly put the pillow back in its place, saying, “Shush!” 

“But- you-” he said, walking over to her, “Kara!” 

“Yes, Mordred?” 

“I- I thought- _you_ -” he stumbled over his words. He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to inspect. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, as he poked and prodded at her hand. 

He finally looked up at her.  
He hugged her tightly, nearly knocking her off-balance. 

“Mordred!” she scolded. 

“You’re real,” he mumbled, “You’re actually here.”  
Kara softened, relaxing into his grip.  
He quickly let go of her, blushing.  
“Sorry- I- it’s just-” 

“I missed you too, Mordred.” 

“You just disappeared. You left me behind. I serched for you.”  
Neither knew what to say. 

“Can you believe,” Kara said, shaking her head as she finished making the bed, “It’s been ages, and we meet in Camelot of all places.” 

“I know,” Mordred replied.  
“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m training to be a handmaiden; Guinevere is teaching me.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“What are _you_ doing here?” she asked, “So friendly with the _Tyrant’s_ Ward.” 

“I… er…”  
Mordred rubbed the back of his neck. 

Kara fiddled with the folds in her skirt. 

They giggled awkwardly. 

“We could die at anytime you know, if we’re caught,” Mordred said. 

“We’ll loose our heads,” she replied. 

“Or we’ll burn,” he agreed. 

The two teens laughed nervously. 

The side door opened, revealing an already perfect looking Morgana.  
“Good to hear you two getting along,” she smiled. 

“Morgana!” Mordred smiled, taking a step away from Kara. 

“My Lady,” Kara bowed. 

“So you like the new clothes?” Morgana asked. 

Mordred looked down at his clothes, having not paid attention when he put them on.  
He was wearing a deep blue shirt, made of finer material than he had ever worn in his life. He had dark brown trousers to match.  
“They’re… comfy,” he replied. 

“Good!” she smiled, “I hope it’s not weird that Kara woke you up this morning. Arthur is working on getting you a manservant.” 

“A- I don’t want one!” he replied, “I can take care of myself!” 

“You just want Kara to wake you up every morning, don’t you,” Morgana smirked, making Mordred sputter.  
“He wasn’t much trouble, was he?” 

“No, my Lady,” Kara replied. 

“Good. Come have breakfast with me, both of you.” 

~~~~~  
Swords clash as Arthur expertly takes on three men, blindfolded. 

Merlin is impressed, but he quickly wipes the look off his face. 

Arthur takes off the blindfold, giving his Knights a short break so they can recuperate.  
“Let's change weapons,” he said, walking over to Merlin.  
“What'd you think?” 

“I've seen better.” 

“Of course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed,” he taunted. 

“You saw what I did when we rescued Mordred!” 

“Yes, I did. You were hiding behind a tree.” 

“No,” Merlin scoffed, “I was not.” 

“Yes you were. It’s not like you can fight out in the open.” 

“I know how to use a sword!” Merlin yelled indignantly. 

“Sure you do,” Arthur smirked walking back to his Knights, “I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like _Mer_ lin here!”  
He whimpered, cowering as he said “I'm Merlin, don't hurt me.” 

The Knights laughed as Merlin grimaced at the display.  
Arthur smiled widely back at him. 

“Ready?” Arthur said, standing up straight and getting into position.  
All it look was a glance of Merlin’s eyes to send Arthur’s sword flying out of his hand; Arthur couldn’t block the oncoming mace. It hit him squarely in the stomach, making him fall flat on his face into the mud.  
He groaned, rolling over onto his back. 

Merlin held back a laugh as he walked over to his prince with a towel in hand.  
“Are you alright, _Sire_?” 

Arthur growled, just loud enough for his manservant to hear him, “That was cheap, _Mer_ lin.” 

“No, _that_ was funny.”  
Arthur pulled Merlin down by his neckerchief, throwing him into the mud too.  
“Prat,” Merlin said, spitting out some mud. 

“Idiot,” Arthur replied. 

The two looked at the other’s mud-covered face and burst out laughing. 

The Knights glanced at each other, not sure what to do.  
They looked towards Sir Leon. 

He just shrugged, skilfully hiding a snicker behind his hand. 

~~~~~  
“You have to get ready for the banquet tonight, Mordred,” Kara said, laying out an expensive looking outfit of red, silver, and gold. 

“I have to _what?_ ” 

Morgana smiled, walking over to him.  
“As my ward, you’ll be seated right next to me, at the front of the hall.” 

“I don’t want to do that!” Mordred said, baking away from her, “That’s so close to the King!” 

“You’ll be fine,” Gwen smirked, smoothing out Morgana dress for the night, "He's not that terrifying." 

“Can’t you say I’m ill or something?” 

“No, Mordred. You’ll do fine,” Morgana reassured him, “I’ll be right by your side. Gwen, Kara, and Merlin will be behind you, serving you through the dinner.” 

At the name ‘Merlin' Mordred relaxed, but only slightly.  
His eyes lit up in panic.  
“ _Merlin?_ ” he said, “He- but- he can’t serve me!” 

“Why not?” Gwen asked. 

“I- that’s-” Mordred said, looking at each woman in turn, “He’s _Em_ \- do you have any idea how _weird_ that would be?” 

~~~~~  
Mordred fiddled with the collar of his shirt.  
He kept his eyes on the table, ignoring the fact that the _tyrant_ who would love to take Mordred’s head was sitting two places to his left. 

“Sit up, Mordred,” said a voice in his ear, making him jump.  
“You don’t want to hurt your neck,” Merlin said, filling Mordred’s cup. 

Mordred squirmed in his seat, looking up momentarily to see many eyes looking his way; he quickly looked back down at his plate, not caring that he could hear Emrys sigh behind him. 

Everyone got quiet, and Mordred slid down in his chair.  
He quickly looked up as the Tyrant began to speak. 

He bit his lip to stop himself from saying ‘ow’.  
His neck was sore. 

_Stupid Emrys was right._

_I heard that, Mordred._

Mordred resisted the impulse to turn around and stick his tongue out.  
He rubbed the nap of his neck, trying to focus. 

“...can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time.” 

“What, drunk?” Arthur asked. 

“Drunk with happiness,” the tyrant said, lightly hitting his son on the arm as everyone laughed. 

“It has been one year since the Lady Morgana was rescued and brought back to Camelot. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, to bring her back to me. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart.  
"Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To Lady Morgana.” 

“To Lady Morgana,” the rest of the room chorused. 

Morgana was actually, genuinely smiling as the tyrant hugged her, much to Mordred's confusion.  
The smile slipped of her face as she sat down. 

“I thought you hated him,” he whispered. 

Morgana smirked, leaning over to reply, “I do. Yet he did practically raise me, taking me in after my parents died.  
"But that doesn’t excuse _anything_ that he’s done,” she finished sharply, sitting up. 

“I need some air,” the tyrant said, walking out of the room. 

~~~~~  
_The courtyard was silent, glowing blue in the moonlight, with a touch of orange._

_The King walked, silent voices whispering._  
_The water of the well rippled quietly._  
_Terrified screams filled the frozen air._

~~~~~  
“Already the rumours are spreading,” Kara smiled. 

“The mandrake's poison does its work well,” Morgause smiled back. 

“Soon all of Camelot will believe that their King is going _mad!_ ” 

“And a kingdom without a King is _ripe_ for the picking.” 

“When do you go to Cenred?” Kara asked. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“And he will do as we- _you_ \- wish, Mistress?” 

“Cenred wishes only to please me.” 

Kara blushed, taking the new Mandrake from Morgause. 

~~~~~  
Kara walked carefully with her prize, hiding it under her cloak.  
She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being watched, or followed- 

She walked right into something. 

Someone.  
A _Guard_. 

“Excuse you,” the Guard said, “What are doing out at night, young girl?” 

“I- I- was just- taking a stroll. I didn’t mean to bother you,” Kara said, voice pitched unnaturally. 

_Dripdrip- splat_

“What's that?” he asked, looking down. 

“Nothing!” 

“You're bleeding,” the Guard said, worry in his voice. 

“I'm fine, really,” she said, trying to get around him. 

He grabbed her arm, saying, “You're _wounded_.” 

_No no no no-_

He moved to open her cloak, but Kara was fast.  
Panicking, she _stabbed_ him.  
His eyes lit up with surprise as he fell over the citadel wall. 

Kara _fled_ , not looking back.


	3. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, part three

Mordred wandered the halls of Camelot absentmindedly; Gaius and Merlin suggested that he get to know the layout of the castle so he could being delivering medicine for Gaius. 

He hoped he would run into Kara. 

He walked down a familiar hallway- peaking into a door he realised the Tyrant and Arthur were busy with something, so he walked the other way- 

“ _Get out! I'll have you hanged!_ ” yelled the Tyrant, making Mordred jump; terrified he sprinted away as fast as he could. 

“ _You hanged! You...! You...!_ ” 

Mordred slid into the first open door he saw, slamming the door behind him.  
He closed his eyes, trying to calm his galloping heartbeat. 

“Mordred?” 

He got ahold of himself and took a step away from the door.  
“Gwen,” he nodded breathlessly. 

“What's wrong?” she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and bending slightly to match his eye level. 

“It's nothing,” he replied quickly.  
She gave him a look.  
“I just… overheard the King… yelling.” 

Gwen sighed, chuckling. 

“You’ll get used to it,” she said, going over to a table, “I was pretty terrified of the King when I first came here. I mean, I'm still scared, but its not as bad? Not that the King is scary, he's-” she rambled, “Sorry. You can stay with me for a little while, if you’d like.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Er, I'm mending the Lady Morgana’s dress. It ripped this morning.” 

“Can I help?” he asked, walking over to the table. 

“Do you know how to sew?” she asked, a grin on her lips. 

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, “Doesn't everyone?” 

Gwen’s mouth fell open in surprise. She quickly closed it.  
_Must be a Druid thing,_ she thought.  
“Er, could you pass me those pins?” 

~~~~~  
Arthur paced the length of his rooms, harsh footsteps echoing off the walls. 

"Arthur-” 

“Whatever the King saw, there must be some explanation!” Arthur yelled. 

“You’ve said that already,” Merlin replied, almost bored. 

“If the people start to lose faith in him, I-” Arthur said, running his hands down his face. 

“He’s going to be fine. Gaius will figure it out.” 

Arthur waved Merlin off.  
He paused. 

“Gaius,” he said thoughtful. 

“Yes, Gaius-” 

“ _Mordred!_ ” Arthur yelled, stalking towards the door. 

“Arthur, _no-_ ” 

“Get out of the way, _Merlin_ , or I’ll-” 

“You can’t just blame Mordred! Are you trying to get him killed?” 

“He shows up and suddenly the King goes _mad!_ ” 

“I promise you, Arthur, Mordred had nothing to do with this. If you want to ask him, maybe _calm down_ a bit first so you don’t terrify the boy and induce Morgana’s wrath!” 

Arthur huffed.  
“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” 

Arthur walked over to his desk, slamming both of his hands on its surface.  
Seething, he threw a goblet in Merlin’s general direction. 

Merlin didn’t even flinch as it bounced harmlessly off the wall. 

_Dong, dingding dong_

Arthur and Merlin looked up in sync as the warning bells sounded. 

“ _What now?!_ ” 

~~~~~  
_A body was found; a sentry, fallen off the wall the night before._  
_There was a Bloodguard dagger in his side._

~~~~~  
It was late; Merlin was delivering some medicine for the King. 

The King gasped as Merlin approched his bedside, troubled in his sleep. 

Merlin turned around to leave. 

_Drip_

_Drip drip_

Merlin looked down at the floor. 

_What is…_

He bent down, to get a better look at the weird black drips. 

_What is this stuff?_

A shadow caught his eye- a robed figure, walking in his direction. 

He quickly slid under the bed. 

Something _touched him-_

An odd looking, black mud covered thing was hanging under the King’s bed.  
He moved away from the thing just in time for an unrecognizable hand reached under, snatching the strange object. 

The figure walked out soundlessly. 

~~~~~  
He followed the figure through the castle, through the lower town, into the woods.  
The figure didn’t turn back once. 

They stood alone in a clearing, waiting for something. 

Merlin waited a moment more before the soft sound of horse hooves on soft soil filled the clearing. 

Morgause majestically slipped off her horse, flanked by two other riders. 

“Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss,” she said, walking over to the cloaked figure. 

The figure moved, holding their finger up to Morgause’s lips. They held up a finger to their own, saying, “Ssh.”  
As the figure retracted their hand, Morgause asked, “What is it?” 

They turned, pointing at a fallen tree. 

Knowing his cover was blown Merlin sprang up, staring at Morgause and the figure. 

“ _Merlin,_ ” Morgause hissed. 

Merlin sprinted away, but he didn’t make it far before his world went black. 

~~~~~  
Merlin awoke, blinking as the sunlight blinded him. Two figures entered his vision, hauling him up onto his knees. He struggled against their grip, but found himself bound by chains. 

“You intrigue me, Merlin.”  
Merlin sighed, looking up to stare Morgause down.  
“Why does a lowly servant continue to risk _everything_ for Arthur and for Camelot?” 

Merlin looked away. 

“You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why?”  
He avoided her gaze.  
“Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason,” she asked, crouching down next to him. 

“...I believe in a fair and just land,” he said finally. 

“And you think Arthur will give you that?” 

“I know it.” 

Morgause looked at him, lips parted and smiling in disbelief.  
“And then what?” she asked, “You think you'll be recognised, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King?” 

Merlin opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it. 

“No... There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?” 

He finally returned her gaze.  
“I told you.” 

They stared at each other, neither one backing down.  
“Well, you can take your secret to your grave. _Weorc untoworpenlic!_ ” Morgause hissed. 

“Ahg!” Merlin yelled, breath leaving his lungs as the chains tightened around him.  
He tried to regain his breath as Morgause walked right in front of him. 

“You chose to poison one of my own, my _sister_. You may regret that.” Morgause leaned in close, the moved away, leaving Merlin defenseless and alone. 

~~~~  
“ _Abricaþ benda_ ,” Merlin chanted, not that he was sure he was alone. The chains tighten, pinching into his arms.  
“ _Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!_ ” he yelled, but chains twist tighter still, digging into his chest. 

Determined eyes changed into golden slits; he began to shift, hoping to snap the chains as his bones stretched and scales formed- 

But it was futile, Merlin forced to stay human as he doubled over in pain, taking short, sharp breaths.  
His vision was getting hazy at the edges. 

A dull rattling followed by a sharp clicking caught his attention.  
There was nothing there. 

He groaned voicelessly.  
A tree branch snapped. 

_Morgana_ , Merlin called telepathically, _Morgana!_

_**Mordred**!_

~~~~~  
Gaius walked into Morgana’s chambers.  
“Have either of you seen Merlin?” he asked. 

“No, Not since yesterday,” Gwen replied, organizing a vase of flowers. 

“Is there a problem?” Morgana asked. 

“I'm not sure.” 

“What is it?” 

“Merlin didn't come home last night,” he said. 

“That's not like him,” Morgana replied, sharing a worried look with Gwen. 

“No,” Gaius said thoughtfully, “If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him.” 

“Of course, Gaius,” Morgana replied. 

Gaius bowed, and walked out the door. 

“That can’t be good,” Gwen said, as Morgana sat down in her chair, 

“Maybe he went off saving Arthur again.” 

“It’s possible,” Morgana replied, trying not to look to worried. 

At that moment, Mordred slid into Morgana’s room, face red and out of breath.  
“ _Something’s wrong!_ ” he yelled.  
Morgana hastily got to her feet. 

~~~~~  
Rocks tumbled as a colony of Serkets slowly advance on Merlin. 

Terrified, he makes another desperate attempt to escape. 

“ _Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!_ ”  
The chains tighten again, spitting his skin in places.  
“AH!” he yells, as the clicking and hissing creatures draw nearer, coming at him from all sides. 

“ _Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!_ ” he yells, sending a few of the creatures back. 

“ _Forlætan me a...!_ ” 

“ _ **Ah-**!_ "

Merlin arches back, gasping as something pierces his back.  
He doubles over, and roars, eyes blindingly gold as the creature behind him goes flying into the air. 

“Oh, no,” he gasped, vision fading.  
The serkets draw ever closer.  
“ _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes Aithusa!_ ” 

Closer. 

And closer. 

Merlin falls to the ground- 

“ _ **Forbærne yfel!**!_ ” screams a voice, and fire erupts all around him.  
The Serkets screech in pain. 

“ _Forbærne!_ ” yells another, clearing a path.  
Merlin heard the sound of a sword slicing through flesh; heard a sektet screech as something fell to the ground with a thud. 

“Mer _lin_ ,” a voice says, leaning over him with worry. 

“Morgana,” he gasps, eyes trying to focus on her.  
He vaguely recognises the shape of a White Dragon circling overhead, making sure no serket escapes. 

“ _Forbærne!_ ” Mordred yells, the two making quick work of the creatures. 

“My Knight in shining armor,” Merlin smiles. 

Smirking slightly, Morgana replies, “My damsel in distress.” 

“Don’t tell Arthur... I’ll never hear the end of it...” Merlin says, eyes finally shutting. 

“No no no, Merlin open your eyes!” 

“Merlin!” 

~~~~~  
“Gaius?” Arthur asked, walking into the physicians quarters. 

“Here, Sire.” 

“Have you seen Merlin?” 

“No, I have not. I thought he was with you.” 

Arthur peaked out into the hallway, then closed the door.  
“Is it a magic thing?” he asked quietly. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You heard me Gaius. First _Mer_ lin, and now Morgana and Mordred have run off to god knows where. Is it a magic thing?  
"Does it involve whatever is wrong with the King?” 

“I honestly do not know. Merlin never came home last night.” 

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sure they’re fine, Sire.” 

“I hope you’re right.”


	4. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, part four

Mordred sat awkwardly in front of the campfire; Morgana sat on the other side, the most powerful warlock in the world asleep on her lap. She was staring at him, running her fingers through his hair as he slept. 

Aithusa chirped, headbuting Mordred in the arm and knocking him over. 

“Hey!” Mordred said, pushing himself back up, “Don't do that, Aithusa!” 

Aithusa was easily as big as a full grown wyvern. He pouted, ducking his head.  
Mordred sighed, petting Aithusa absentmindedly. 

Emrys stirred. 

The two boys look over hopefully at Morgana and Emrys. 

Emrys groaned, raising a hand up to his head. He opened his eyes slowly.  
“Morgana,” he smiled. 

“Morning to you to, lazy daisy,” she smiled back. 

He looked over to where his dragon and Mordred were.  
Recognition sparked in his eyes; he tried to sit up, saying, “You shouldn't have let me sleep.” 

“We had no choice,” Mordred said, “You're hurt!” 

_The venom too strong, even for you my Lord!_ Aithusa responded, making Morgana and Mordred jump. 

Merlin sighed, “I asked you to stop calling me Lord, Aithusa.” 

He tilted his head in response, _you are Dragonlord._

Merlin tried to stand, leaning heavily on Morgana.  
“We have to go,” he said, “Camelot is in danger...a traitor, the King-”  
Morgana caught Merlin in her arms as he sank back onto the floor.  
“For the love of-” he said, trying to get up again. 

_Down,_ Aithusa ordered, nudging his dragonlord back onto the floor, _stay! Not ready._

“Aithusa-” 

“You were stabbed by a _Serket_ , Merlin!” Morgana scolded, “The wound has barely healed, even with Aithusa and Mordred’s combined magic!” 

“I don't have time to just lie around! I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and…”  
As he twisted his face grew pale; he swayed on the spot, still supported by Morgana. 

“You're not yet fully recovered Merlin,” Mordred said sternly, "Even _if_ we got you back, you are to weak to do strong magic!" 

“ _Morgana_ ,” Merlin said, “let me go.” 

“Don’t be _stupid_ , Merlin. I’m not going to-” 

“If I can’t get back to Camelot, _you_ should go in my sted.” 

“You-"  
Morgana paused, struck by confusion. 

“Camelot is in danger, Morgana. I trust you. Save them. Mordred and Aithusa will stay with me.” 

“ _Merlin_ -” she tried to debate, voice nervously wavering. 

“You can do this,” he said reassuringly, grabbing her hand, “You’ve gained so much control over your magic, not to mention how incredibly smart and strong you are.” 

“I’m not as strong as you,” she denied. 

“Morgana,” he stated, “I might be naturally powerful, but you’re stronger than I could _ever_ hope to be. Go. Protect our friends. Save Camelot.” 

~~~~~  
She ran through the halls towards Uther’s chambers. Everything blurred past her as she ran, focused- 

“Morgana?” a voiced called as she ran passed.  
Someone in red. 

So descriptive. 

She threw open the doors to Uther’s chambers, looking around for the so-called-King.  
The room has been wrecked, had someone _finally_ killed-? 

Uther was crouched in a corner, shaking.  
She walked over to him slowly, not sure what to do.  
He stared past her, not seeing her at all. 

Morgana looked towards the bed, and hesitated. 

_It would be so easy,_ she thought, looking back at the man she once looked up to and trusted completely, _to just let him go insane, to have Arthur take over the throne_.  
_Merlin, Mordred, and I would have peace at last._  
_Arthur could marry Gwen._  
_The people will see, they’ll learn magic is nothing to be afraid off._  
_It would be so easy._

“Morgana?” a familiar voice calls, making her jump.  
Arthur is looking at her- no, at his Father.  
He’s standing shock still, so exhausted, so _terrified-_

_No matter what Uther has done…_  
_Arthur doesn’t deserve this._

“Under the bed,” Morgana said, “hurry!”  
He did as she said, looking under the bed and snatching up the mandrake.  
“Cast it into the fire!” 

The Mandrake _screeched_ ; Arthur and Morgana both covered their ears. 

Uther gasps, finally looking up at his children. 

“It was an enchantment. You need to rest,” Morgana said softly, gesturing to Arthur to come over.  
Together they got Uther back in his bed.  
Morgana pulls out a small vile from the folds in her dress; one of her sleeping potions.  
“Drink this, it will help you sleep,” she said, carefully giving the concoction to Arthur’s Father. 

~~~~~  
The two children of Uther stood outside of his chambers, Gaius tending to the King inside. 

“Morgana, what is going on?” Arthur asked quietly, “How did you know that that- _thing_ was driving the King mad? Where were you? Where is Merlin?"  
Morgana just smiled knowingly at him.  
"And Mordred? Have they returned?” 

“They’re safe,” she replied. 

“Morgana-” 

“There’s a traitor in Camelot. Morgause and Cenred are coming.” 

~~~~~  
“...I estimate they will reach the city within two days,” Sir Leon said, addressing Arthur in the council chambers. 

“Under whose banner do they march?” Arthur asked, sharing a look with Morgana. 

“Cenred's, Sire.”  
Arthur sighed.  
“We knew he was amassing an army-” 

“How many men?” 

“20,000. Maybe more.” 

“I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders,” Gaius interjected.  
“Cenred sees an opportunity.” 

“Then we _must_ find a way to appease him,” Sir Leon replied. 

“That is not what the King would do,” Arthur said, “he wouldn't bow to our enemies.” 

“Forgive me, Sire, we are outnumbered two to one-” 

“What _concessions_ will Cenred insist on? What territories will he _demand?_ ” 

“We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time.” 

“It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us.”  
With a heavy heart, Arthur sat in his King’s throne.  
“We must prepare the city for siege.” 

“Are you sure that is wise?” Sir Leon asked. 

“The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has _ever_ taken Camelot,” he said with certainty. 

“But what about the people in the outlying villages?” Morgana asked. 

“Give them refuge within the city walls.” 

“And what of their houses, their livelihoods?” she asked, worried.  
“Arthur, Cenred will destroy everything in his path-” 

“But they will have their lives.”  
All noise in the room was silenced.  
Morgana bowed her head in acceptance.  
“Go. Ready the army.” 

~~~~~  
Arthur walked out of the courtroom, lost in his own thoughts. 

"You did well in there.” 

Arthur froze, turning to see Merlin leaning casually on the wall. 

“Where the _hell_ have you been?!” 

“I wasn't gone for that long!” 

“ _Without_ my permission,” he accused. 

“When do I ever ask for your permission?” Merlin smirked.  
“What if I was dying?” 

“I wouldn't be complaining!” Arthur yelled back.  
He paused awkwardly.  
“I didn’t mean that.” 

“I know.” 

“So where have you been?” 

“I _was_ dying.”  
Arthur looked horrified.  
“Oh- uhm, forget I said that, it was a joke-” 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said, visibly worried. Merlin had dark bags under his eyes; he looked paler than normal.  
He looked _exausted._

“It was a joke!” 

“Merlin, you look-” 

“I’m fine! Honestly, Arthur-” 

Arthur sighed.  
“I don't have time for this. We _will_ talk- later.” 

Merlin nodded, but Arthur had a feeling that Merlin would try his hardest to get out of explaining wherever the hell he ran off to.  
Arthur headed off towards the armory. 

“I meant it, you know,” Merlin continued, right at Arthur’s heals, “I was impressed.  
"We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision when- you're risking hundreds of-” 

“Do you know what?” Arthur said, stopping so Merlin ran into him. 

Slightly disgruntled, he asked, “What?” 

“I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations.” 

“I am just trying to help.” 

“Well you're not, _Mer_ lin.” 

Merlin smirked at Arthur as they kept walking.  
“I know you don't mean that; you're just worried.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“But you don't need to be. Look what we've got.” 

“What.” 

“ _You_ and...me.” 

“Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?” Arthur said, ignoring the thought in his head that involved magic and dragons. If Merlin was stupid enough to used his _abilities_ during the seige- 

“I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you.” 

Arthur stopped walking, looking his best friend in the eyes.  
That look of pride radiating off Merlin-  
“You always are, aren’t you?” Arthur said with wonder.  
Merlin was going to be the death of him. 

“God help me.” 

~~~~~  
“ _Where have you been_ , Mistress?” 

“What's wrong, little one?” Morgause asked. 

“It's _Merlin_. He's alive! He's back in Camelot; He has thwarted you. He destroyed the mandrake root, your enchantment's been broken!” 

Morgause smiled, unperturbed.  
“Do not worry, Kara. The root has already done its work, and Cenred's army are less than a day from the city. _Merlin_ will surely die in the resulting battle.” 

“Then it is time?” Kara asked, giddy with excitement. 

“Are you ready, Kara? Cenred's army are mighty, but they cannot bring down the city on their own. You, too, must play your part.” 

“I will do whatever you require, Mistress,” Kara bowed. 

Morgause retrieved a bundle of cloth from one of her men; she revealed a beautiful wooden staff, finely carved, the top branching out like a tree.  
“It's carved from the Rowan tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed. Only the High Priestesses and their Blood Guard have ever set eyes on it.” 

Kara reached out to touch it, but pulled her hand back with a silent hiss.  
“My magic is still weak. I do not have the strength to wield such an instrument,” she said, head bowed. 

“Do not worry,” Morgause said, putting her hand on Kara’s chin to make the girl look up, "The staff will guide you. It carries its own power.” 

Kara took the staff; a strange yet euphoric energy spread through her from it’s touch. She sighed as the energy seemed to course through her veins.  
“I will not fail you, Mistress,” Kara said breathlessly. 

“I know.”


	5. The Tears of Uther Pendragon, end

Arthur sent Merlin to help Gaius prepare; he watched the people shuffling around down below, Knights running from place to place, commoners coming in waves to the citadel.  
Some of them wouldn’t make it through the night.  
Some of them- 

A soft knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts. 

He turns to see Gwen tentatively walking into his chambers.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…” she started. 

“No. Come in, please.” Arthur said, glad for the company. 

“How is your father?”  
Arthur huffed.  
“Right, sorry,” Gwen said, knowing they were both thinking of the ‘Emrys Incident’, “How is the King?” 

He sighed in response.  
“...I could do with him here.” 

Gwen walked closer to Arthur, saying “You should have more faith in yourself.” 

“What are the people saying?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“They are glad that you have taken charge,” she smiled. 

“I've committed them to a siege,” he said monotonly, head bowed as he looked up at her.  
She could see the muscles working in his neck, in his jaw.  
“There's going to be casualties, Gwen.” 

“I trust you, Arthur,” Gwen said supportively, puting her hand on his arm, “More than Uther. More than _any_ man.  
Arthur gave her his full attention.  
“Worry is not a wise counsel; forget everything else. You have to follow what _you_ believe is right.” 

Arthur smiled just slightly; so slightly only someone as close as Gwen could see it for what it was.  
He placed his hand over hers, rubbing circles with his thumb and staring into her eyes. 

Gwen took a small, silent breath as she slowly pulled her hand out from under Arthur’s.  
“I should go, Sire,” she said, turning to walk away. 

Arthur took her hand, just tight enough to hold her back and not be painful.  
“There's no need to call me that,” he said quietly. 

She looked over her shoulder, glancing at their entwined hands, and back up at Arthur’s unwavering gaze.  
“There is every need, Sire,” she said looking away. 

“ _Guinevere_ ,” Arthur quietly begged.  
She looked into his eyes. 

“I…” she said, not really fighting anymore.  
Gwen moved first, wrapping her arms around Arthur’s neck. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.  
The kiss seemed to last ages, yet did not last long enough. 

A loud _Bang_ startled the pair; they broke apart, Arthur bumping into his deck with a hiss as papers scattered. 

Gwen bashfully took her leave. 

Their eyes locked together until she moved out of sight. 

~~~~~  
Hours pass in a blur. 

Arthur stands still as Merlin helps him with his armor.  
His fingers stumble over the vambrace strap.  
“Sorry,” he whispers. 

“It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?” Arthur smirks, messing with his gauntlet. 

“I'm not nervous,” Merlin denies, shaking his head. 

“No?” 

“Because I trust in your destiny,” he says sincerely, turning to grab Arthur’s sword. 

Arthur scoffed.  
“That ‘Future and Once’ rubbish?” 

“It’s ‘Once and Future King’,” Merlin replied, proud tone unwavering.  
“It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered...by every age...'til the end of time.”  
He handed Arthur his sword.  
“Just trust in yourself.” 

There was a pause as neither one knew what to say. 

“There are times, Merlin,” Arthur started, “when you display a sort of... I don't know what it is. I don't want to say... it's not wisdom. But, yes. That's what it is.”  
Merlin smiles.  
“It’s your Emrys voice,” Arthur said with wonder. 

“My Emrys voice?” 

“Don’t worry, the rest of the time you're a complete idiot.” 

“At least I’m not a dollophead.” 

They smirked at each other. 

~~~~~  
Kara watches as soldiers file out of the castle. She waits, thinking of the staff hidden under her bed.  
She waits for Morgause’s army to appear out of the woods to make her move. 

~~~~~  
_For the love of Camelot!_

~~~~~  
Kara takes a cloak from Morgana’s wardrobe, head straight towards her own room.  
The staff is right where she left it.  
She makes her way to the burial vaults, unnoticed. 

~~~~~  
_Catapults throw flaming stones at the citadel, scattering the knights in red._  
_Enemy soldiers scale the walls, their ladders getting knocked back, some men falling to their deaths._

~~~~~  
Kara’s eyes flash gold as she drives the staff deep into the floor of Camelot’s Catacombs. 

~~~~~  
Morgause gasped, euphoric as the magic washed over her.  
Merlin’s breath left his body, as if he was hit by an invisible wall.  
Morgana hissed, stumbling as something slammed into her.  
Mordred held back tears as the wall of magic overstimulated his senses.  
All four regained their grip on reality. 

~~~~~  
_Morgana, Go!_

~~~~~  
Arthur and Merlin help a wounded soldier through the square.  
They pass him off to a pair of soldiers, and Arthur returns to the battle. 

_EMRYS!_

Merlin turns, smirking at the angry teenager running towards him.  
“You shouldn’t be here,” he says, “This is no place for a boy.” 

_This is no place for a wounded warlock! You knocked me out!_

“ _You_ wouldn’t let me go! My King needed me.” 

_YOU-_

“Mordred!?” Arthur yelled, running over to them, “What are you doing here?! This is no place for-” 

Merlin’s eyes flashed; a sword took down a man at Arthur’s back.  
Mordred’s eyes flashed; a spear killed an enemy behind Merlin. 

“You idiots!” Arthur yelled, “I _told you no m_ -” 

Merlin gaped.  
He and Mordred pointed over Arthur’s shoulder.  
He turned around. 

Three _living skeletons_ are walking towards them, sword in hand. 

Arthur blocked a strike, keeping up with one of them blow by blow-  
“Hah!” Arthur yelled, making a kill strike to the skeleton’s side. 

The skull looked (could it even see?) down at the sword touching it’s spine, and shrugged. 

_Oh no, not again,_ Arthur thought, blocking blows from the skeleton.  
“ **Shouldn’t you be doing something about this**?” Arthur yelled over his shoulder. 

“I am!” Merlin replied, taking on his own skeleton, “I sent someone to take care of it! My job is to stay by your side!” 

“ **Damn it Merlin**!” 

Mordred stayed close to Merlin; he grabbed a fallen sword and watched over his savior’s back. 

_“Sire, they’re everywhere!”_

~~~~~  
Morgana _ran_ down the spiral staircase towards the catacombs.  
She turned a sharp corner, stopping as she came across a robed figure. 

The figure turned.  
The inside of their hood was clouded in darkness; they were using magic to hide their face.  
“ **You should leave now while you still can,** ” a distorted voice came from the figure. 

Morgana’s eyes found the staff embedded in the stone floor.  
“Please. I _beg_ you,” Morgana said, lowering her sword, “Women and children are _dying_. The city will fall!” 

“ **Good.** ” 

“No, you don't mean that.” 

“ **I have magic. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him, or his prejudiced people?** ” 

“Morgause is twisting your mind. You don’t have to resort to violence! The minds of the people can be changed! Uther may be a filthy _tyrant_ , but Arthur has accepted magic!  
"But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart.  
“Go after Uther, I don’t care! But don’t hurt the innocents. Hatred only breeds more hatred!” 

“ **You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are!** ” 

“Trust me, I _understand_ ,” Morgana said, begging, “It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way!” 

“ **There is no other way.** ” 

Morgana tried to dash around a pillar to reach the Rowan staff.  
The figure knocked the sword out of her hand and drew their own.  
Morgana backs up, raising her hands out in front of her. 

“If you're going to do it, make it quick,” she said, feigning fear.  


The figure raised their sword, and hesitated. 

Morgana sent them flying with a flash of her eyes.  
She makes a run for the staff. 

The figure throws a fireball at Morgana; she throws herself at the floor. 

“ _Feoll bu brand_!” Morgana whispers, and the ceiling collapses on top of the sorcerer.  
She grabbed her fallen sword and ran to the Rowan staff.  
“ _ **Snæde**!_ ” she screamed, slicing the staff in two. 

~~~~~  
_Throughout the castle, skeletons turn into lifeless piles of bones._  
_The Knights successfully defeat Cenred’s forces._  
_The spy survives, continuing unknown._  
_Magic remains hidden in the citadel._  
_The King regains his strength._  
_Camelot is safe once again._  
  


_For now_.


	6. Let It Take Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse warning, things get pretty tense.

“...Merlin, what are you doing?”  
It was early in the morning, Arthur was trying to get through his ever-growing stack of paperwork, and his manservant was running around his room making a lot of noise and being a general nuisance. 

“I’m packing,” Merlin said, grabbing clothes from Arthur’s wardrobe. 

“...Why?” 

“Because we’re going hunting.” 

“No we aren't.” 

“Of course we are. You sent a notice to your Father last night.” 

“ _Mer_ lin, you know I was with Gwen last night.” 

“Oh?” he asked, not stopping. 

“Yes.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I learned to forge your handwriting. We leave soon.” 

“Merlin!” 

“Are you telling me you _don’t_ want to leave the castle for a little while?” 

Arthur slammed his writing hand on the table.  
“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“You should ready the horses.” 

“Oh, we won’t need them,” Merlin said, running out of the room. 

~~~~~  
Kara carefully scrubbed the floor as Gwen shook out Morgana’s curtains and dusted the furniture. 

_Creek_

Gwen glanced at the door. It was shut, just like she left it.  
She hummed to herself.  
“Kara?” 

“Yes Gwen?” 

Gwen put down the duster and picked up a dress that she had left on a chair earlier.  
“Could you go wash this for me? I forgot the Lady Morgana needs it tonight.” 

Kara stared at the dress that was easily worth twice as much as everything she owned.  
“You trust me?” Kara asked hesitantly. 

“I’ve shown you how to do it before. You’ll be fine. Go on, before the Lady comes back.” 

Kara carefully took the dress and dashed out of the room. 

Gwen listened until she couldn’t hear Kara’s footsteps anymore.  
“Courting is much more effective than staring you know,” she smirked, speaking slightly louder than she normally did, “You should try giving Kara flowers.” 

As she grabbed the duster again she saw the door connecting Lady Morgana’s chambers to Mordred’s slowly close with a _snap_. 

~~~~~  
Merlin lead Arthur into the woods, not quite running but not quite walking either.  
There was this nervous energy burning off of Merlin as he lead; it both excited and scared Arthur.  
What were they doing out here? 

Merlin stopped; they were in the middle of a familiar clearing.  
The one where Arthur first saw Merlin in dragon from. 

Merlin took deep breaths, shaking out his hands and doing a funny little dance with his feet. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin’s eyes snapped to meet Arthur’s.  
In one fluid motion he flung his shirt and bag to the side, eyes glowing gold.  
Arthur got a good look at Merlin's dragon crest birthmark before the man fell forwards, stretching as he shifted, wings growing out of his back as his face elongated and his skin grew raven-black scales. 

Arthur stood, jaw gaping; watching his best friend shift from dragon to human was one thing, but this-? 

Emrys smiled, flicking his tail as he bowed his head to the ground.  
“Get on,” he said. 

“What?” Arthur asked, closing his jaw. 

“Get on,” he repeated, “Right in front of my wings.”  
Arthur didn’t move.  
“ _Trust_ me.” 

~~~~~  
Arthur screamed as Emrys took into the air, soaring over the treetops, climbing higher and higher. 

Camelot looked so _small_ \- 

Emrys dove, heading towards a lake. 

“ _Pull up Merlin for God’s sake pull up!_ ” Arthur screamed over the rushing wind.  
Emrys just smiled, pulling up at the last second so Arthur got sprayed with water.  
He leveled off, gliding over the trees. 

Arthur’s arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Emrys.  
Emrys looked back and couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Relax, Arthur!” he called, “I’d never let you fall!” 

Arthur let out a long stream of swear words that made Emrys laugh harder. 

Emrys headed slowly upwards, so that the duo were soon hidden in the clouds. Arthur couldn’t see anything, just a lot of grey and white. It was a little hard to breathe.  
They soon broke the surface of the clouds.  
Nothing beneath them but a sea of grey, nothing above but a sea of blue and yellow. 

Arthur relaxed his grip.  
He sat up, slowly.  
He brushed his hand in a cloud as they passed, watching the shadow they cast on the cloud below. 

~~~~~  
Emrys gilded downwards in circles, closer, closer.  
He landed with a soft bump upon the grass. 

Arthur slid off Emrys as gracefully as he would slide off a horse. 

In a few moments the dragon was gone, and the familiar lanky manservant was back. He took his bag back from Arthur.  
Arthur noticed a bandage across Merlin’s lower back as the man slipped on his shirt. 

“Come on then,” Merlin said, leading Arthur a little ways further on foot. 

“Hang on,” Arthur said, looking about, “I know this place.”  
Merlin said nothing as they came upon a familiar cave opening.  
“This is your Father’s place,” Arthur said. 

“It’s mine now,” Merlin shrugged. 

~~~~~  
It wasn’t long before the duo where comfortably situated in the cave. 

As Merlin breathed fire onto a pile of logs Arthur asked, “What happened to your back?” 

Merlin sighed.  
“Morgause,” he admitted, “I saw someone suspicious leaving Camelot so I followed them-” 

“Alone?!” 

“-there wasn't any time! I didn't want to lose them, I had to figure out what they were up to. It’s how I figured out there was a spy; the person ran straight to Morgause.  
“Unfortunately, I was found out. She caught me. That’s why I didn’t come back. Sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Arthur said, incredulous, “You could have- she could have killed you, Merlin!” 

“I called for back-up,” Merlin said, fidgeting uncomfortably, “Morgana and Mordred heard me. It’s a magic thing.” 

“That still doesn’t explain what happened to your back, _Mer_ lin.” 

He sighed again.  
“Instead of killing me, Morgause dropped me in the middle of a _Serket_ nest.”  
Arthur’s eyes widened.  
“Guess what happened,” Merlin said, with the slightest smile as he looked into the fire. 

“ _How are you alive?_ ”  
“Magic,” he shrugged. 

Arthur’s hands raked down his face.  
“I thought we agreed you’d stop trying to get yourself killed.” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Merlin chuckled.  
“It’s my job.” 

“Your job is to be my _servant_ , not my soldier!” 

“Isn’t a soldier just a glorified servant?” 

“ _Mer_ lin! You- you idiot.” 

“Prattish dollophead.”  
Merlin stoked the fire. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Merlin said, intentionally avoiding Arthur’s gaze, “Gaius told me not to say anything, but I think you need to know. She does to, but she might react drastically and with her-” 

“You’re rambling.” 

“Right, sorry. Er…” 

“Spit it out, Merlin.” 

He took a deep breath.  
“So in dragon form, I have a much better sense of smell than I do as a human,” he began. 

“And?” 

“And I can tell just by scent that two people are related.” 

“Oh,” Arthur said, brows furrowed.  
“So?” 

“So _MorganasmellslikeyouandUther_ ,” he said quickly. 

“Have you finally been hit on the head one to many times, Merlin?” Arthur chuckled. 

“Morgana smells like you. And Uther,” Merlin repeated clearly.  
“She’s your Sister.”  
Arthur felt like something invisible dug into his chest. But Merlin’s eyes hadn’t flashed.  
“Half-sister, technically,” Merlin continued, “She has no idea. The only people who do know are Uther, Gaius, and me. And you, now.” 

Arthur was as still as stone. 

“Arthur?” 

“Of course,” he whispered. 

“ _Of_ course! Of _course_ he’s an even worse person than I thought! _Of course_ he cheated on my Mother! _Honestly_!”  
He stood up, pacing on his side of the fire.  
“No wonder he wasn’t worried about _killing_ his heir! He has another one! Except he doesn’t know she’s terrified to be near him because she actually _has_ magic, unlike his horrid, magic-supporting, _waste_ of a son! 

“ _Arthur_ -”

“You have no idea what it is like to be called _unnatural_ I by your own Father. If anything, it's his god damn fault I'm _so-called ‘ **unnatural** ’_; _he's_ the one that used magic to make me! I'm not- fucking- _fuck!_ ” 

Arthur punched the wall.  
He punched it again.  
And again.  
Again. 

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled, pulling Arthur back. He turned him around, Arthur not even resisting, face red and furious. 

“I hate him. I _**hate** him_. But I _don’t_. I look up to him. But I _don’t_.  
“ _What is **wrong** with me?_ ” he asked, struggling against Merlin’s hold on his arm as he tried to punch the stone wall again, “ _He tried to **kill** me! Why do I still **care** for him!?!_  
“He doesn’t even _remember_ what he did to me. But I _know_ that _**monster**_ is still there, waiting to come out again.” 

Arthur sank to his knees against the wall, draggin Merlin down with him.  
“Fuck,” he said quietly, head in his hands. 

“Arthur…” Merlin said quietly. 

“Shut up, Merlin.”  
And for once, he listened. 

Merlin sat next to Arthur, leaning back on the wall. They were silent as the fire slowly died down. 

It started to rain; the soft _tap,taptap_ echoed through the cave.  
Arthur hadn’t moved at all. 

“You’re alowed to feel conflicted,” Merlin said. 

_Tap, tap_

When Arthur didn’t reply, he continued.  
“Feelings are just feelings. You can’t help what you feel.  
“He raised you, he cared for you.” 

_Tap_

“He hurt you. 

_Tap_

“It’s okay to think of the times when he made you happy. It’s okay to hate him, or even fear him, and still remember all the times he made you care.”  
Arthur moved.  
He slowly lifted his head up, leaning it against the wall.  
His eyes were closed. 

_Taptap, tap, tap_

“Nothing wrong with feelings. It’s how you act on them that shows who you truly are. You’re a good person, Arthur. Your father is not. It’s okay to care for him anyway. He loves you. He may only love the perfect image of you he has in his head, but he does care for you." "You do _not_ have to forgive him though." 

_Tap, tap, tap_

Arthur spoke quietly, so quiet Merlin almost didn’t hear it.  
“Thank you, Merlin.” 

They sat together, listening to the rain, the sparking embers, and the the other’s breathing, until the embers died and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _may_ have self-projected a little...  
>  Everything is fine :)
> 
> Omg Praying by Kesha came on while I was writing it and all I can think about is Arthur singing it and- aah
> 
> Edit: i forgot to add Merlin’s birthmark! Woops... fixed now


	7. The Crystal Cave, part one

“Are you sure you’re alright Arthur?” 

“Shut up, _Merlin.”_  
Arthur sighed.  
“You’re scaring all the game away idiot. _You’re_ the one who told my Fa- the King, that we were going hunting.” 

“No, it was your name on the paper,” Merlin smirked.  


_crack_

Arthur held his hand up. 

“Arthur?”  
Arthur slowly lowered his arm. 

Bandits came out of the trees-  
From the front-  
Left-  
Behind- 

Arthur grabbed Merlin.  
“Come on! We can outrun them!” 

They ducked under branches-  
Jumped over roots-  
The duo ducked behind a pile of rocks.  


Merlin’s eyes flashed-  
Arthur covered them with his hand.  
“No. Magic.” 

“Arthur-”  


“No.” 

Merlin sighed, shoving Arthur’s hand off of his face.  
“Are they still after us?” 

Arthur peeked over the rocks.  
“I told you we'd outrun them,” he smiled.  


Merlin asked flatly, “You sure?” 

“Why is it you never trust me, Merlin?”  
At that moment, they were found.  
The duo ran. 

“Come on, this way.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Trust _me_!”  
Arthur grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him past two large statues.  
They ran down a set of ancient stone steps.  


“What is this place?” 

“The Valley of the Fallen Kings." 

Merlin shivered.  
“Is it cursed?” 

“No,” Arthur said dismissively, “Not unless you're superstitious.” 

“Arthur, it _is_.” 

“It's a myth-” 

“Something’s _off_ with this place!” 

“Then they'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me!” 

“If you say that one more time-”  
Of course, the Bandits show up- 

They get chased through the valley, trying to get out of sight- 

_Fwuu-Thwuk_

“Ahh!” Arthur fell to the ground, pain blossoming in his back.  
“What was that?!” 

“An arrow!” 

“An arrow?”  
Merlin carefully lifted Arthur up-  
“Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible.”  
He promptly passed out, sagging back to the ground as Merlin lost his grip.  


“ _Damn it_ Arthur!”

~~~~~  
Merlin washed Arthur’s blood off his hands. He cried freely, frustrated of his inability to protect- 

“Tell me, why are you so sad?” 

Merlin looked up, to see a stranger in a cloak standing nearby. He closed his eyes, and focused.  
The magic coming from the man was not malicious.  
“...It's my friend. He's dying- I can't help him,” Merlin said finally, wiping his eyes. 

“Then do not waste your tears. For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us.” 

_That’s not weird or anything._

_I can hear you, Emrys._

_Er..._

“Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin.” 

“I'm _Merlin_.” 

“I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years.” 

_Of course it has._

Taliesin placed his hand over Arthur’s wound, saying “ _Wel cene hole.”_

Arthur stired; his color improved.  
He didn’t wake. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asks, checking up on his friend. 

“He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered,” Taliesin says, almost bored. 

“You sure?” 

“If my memory serves me well.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to show you something, Merlin.” 

“What?” Merlin asked, glancing at Arthur as the man walked away. 

“Do not worry, your friend is safe. You must wait and see.” 

~~~~~  
“What is this place?” Merlin shivered; the magic that he felt when crossing between the statues was much stronger now.  
It wasn’t bad, or good. It just _was_.  
But there was something off about it.  
Unnatural. 

“This is where magic began. It is the Crystal Cave.” 

Merlin hesitantly stepped forwards, glancing into a crystal; he saw himself, but older.  
He saw Morgana crying.  
Gasping, he looked away.  


“What is it you see?” Taliesin asked. 

“Images. Flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid,” he said quickly, out of breath even though he barely moved. 

“What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. _Really_ look. Much will be revealed.” 

_Look._  
_Look at us._  
_Emrys._  
_Look._  
_Look at us_  


Merlin turned his head. 

_Emrys._  
_Look._  
_Emryss._

“No!” Merlin yelled, jerking his head away, “Take me, out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?” 

“The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person.” 

“No! I've been through this before, not again.” 

“Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time.” 

“I’m not listening to this-” 

“Only the crystals can tell you why, Emrys.” 

“It’s _Merlin_ -” 

“They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone.  
“Look into them, Emrys. Really look.  
“Use what you see for good.” 

“There is nothing good that can come from knowing the future! It will happen anyway! I don’t want to know-!” 

“ **Look, Emrys!** ” 

_**Look**_  
_**Come closer**_  
_**Emrys**_  
_**Closer**_  
_**Look at usss**_  
_**Emrys**_  
_**Emryss!**_

Against his will, Merlin found himself walking further into the cave. He tried to resist, but the pull of magic-  
It was too strong, even for him.  
It buzzed under his skin, ringing in his ears- 

He gazed into the crystals. 

_See, Emrys?_  
_Leaves blowing in the wind as a fire rages,_  
_A familiar figure walking down a corridor, footsteps echoing as a red cloak flutters,_  
_The Child kissing the woman of his affection,_  
_Your love unsheathing an ornate dagger,_  
_Liquid red dripping from still fingers,_  
_The Child’s flashing eyes as the True King falls,_  
_A bottle smashed into countless pieces,_  
_The Child crying as your name slips passed his lips,_  
_Papers scattering across the floor,_  
_The false King forced on his knees as a faceless woman sits in his throne-_

Merlin falls to the ground, free from the spell.  
“What, was that?” he breathed, no tone to his words.  
Drums pounded in his head.  
“What was that?!”  
He was alone. 

~~~~~  
Merlin was _twitching_. He didn’t even notice as Arthur walked up behind him.  
Impulsively, Arthur grabbed a nearby bag and threw it at his friend. 

Merlin jumped, looking ‘round and finally seeing Arthur. 

”You look like a startled stoat!” Arthur joked, hoping Merlin would go back to normal. 

“Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle... toad. Let's go.” 

“You're saying I look like a toad?” 

“Yeah. And maybe one day you'll _magically_ transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go.” 

_That was weird..._  
“Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?” Arthur smiled. 

“Yeah,” Merlin said, picking up the bag, “You ready? Let's go.”  
His hands were still twitching. 

“Are you alright, Merlin?” Arthur called, following Merlin. 

“Fine,” he called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, different from the actual episode.  
> All the visions will come to pass.  
> :)
> 
> Is my arrow-hitting-Arthur sound okay? I hope it makes sense...


	8. The Crystal Cave, end

“You got some lovely presents,” Gwen said, bringing some of them over to Morgana.  
She notices with a smirk, “Mainly hairbrushes.”  
Gwen picks up a mirror, reading the note attached to it. “Who's... King Gromause?” 

Morgana’s face darkens in recognition.  
“I don’t know. At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing. Do away with it, would you?” she says, barely glancing at the mirror.  
“Actually, I should have Merlin look it over. To check for… you know.” She mouthed the word _enchantments_. 

Gwen hums in agreement.  
“It's so pretty. Hope it’s not dangerous.” 

Morgana notices something out of the corner of her eye; a curtain is moving.  
Odd, there’s no wind.  
_Oh._  
She holds back a giggle. 

“Is something funny, my Lady?” Gwen asks. 

“It’s nothing, just something Arthur said earlier,” Morgana smiled, glancing back at the tapestry.  
“Honestly Gwen, I don’t need all this. Take whatever you’d like. Tell Kara to take some too.” 

“My Lady, I couldn’t-” 

“I’m never going to use most of this stuff. You’d both be doing me a favor. 

“Thank you, Morgana,” Gwen smiled, looking through the objects.  
“Oh, where did this come form? Looks old. And… oh. I think you should keep this, my Lady.” 

Gwen hands Morgana a book, one with a familiar symbol on the cover.  
“It’s druidic,” Morgana says, eyes lighting up. She flipped open the front page; a note tumbled out. 

_I know you’ve been learning from Emrys, but I thought you might like to learn something of a different kind._  
_I’ve memorised this, and I think it will help you in your ‘studies’._  
_Happy Birthday Morgana._  
_-Mordred_  


“How sweet,” Morgana smiled, rifling through the book, “He didn’t have to get me anything.” “

"You’re his caretaker, he’s probably trying to say thank you but is to shy about it.” 

Morgana smiled, caressing the pages of the book.  
“That will be all Gwen.” 

“Of course my Lady,” Gwen bowed, leaving Morgana’s chambers. 

Morgana got up and made sure the door was closed.  
Holding back a laugh, she said, “I know you’re here, Merlin.” 

“I could be an intruder, you know,” Merlin’s voice replied from behind the curtain covering the little alcove, "maybe I'm an assassin." 

“Come out of there,” Morgana said, shaking her head. 

A slightly ruffled Merlin revealed himself, saying, “Who is King Gromause anyway?” 

“Morgause,” Morgana sighed, “she keeps trying to get in touch with me. You’d think she’d have gotten the message by now.” 

“She’s persistent.” 

“Why were you hiding in my room, Merlin?” 

“Well I couldn’t just show up at your door at night, now could I? Don’t want to spark any rumors,” he smiled. 

“Merlin-” Morgana laughed. 

“Hold on, I have-” Merlin dug inside of his coat pockets, “-Ah hah! A gift for you, _My_ Lady.”  
Merlin bowed with a flourish, holding a necklace out towards Morgana.  
It was simple, but beautiful. A dark purple gemstone set in a silver rose, attached to a simple chain. 

Blushing, Morgana took the necklace.  
“Merlin, it’s gorgeous! How did you-” 

“I made it,” he shrugged, pointedly looking at the necklace as he blushed, “Took me a few tries to get the rose right, it wasn’t an easy spell and you know you look amazing in purple-” 

Morgana embraced him, holding Merlin close.  
“I love it,” she said, and Merlin’s blush spread to his ears. 

“There’s more to it, actually,” he said, digging in his shirt to reveal an identical stone tied simply with string, “They’re enchanted.” 

“Enchanted?” she asked. 

“Er, all you have to do is say ‘ _invenient mea amare_ ’ and-”  
Both necklaces started to glow; they floated towards each other until the gemstones touched.  
“-it will always find the other necklace.” 

“It’s a locator spell?” she asked, playfully glaring at him, "So you always know where I am?" 

“It not like I- you know, in case something happens and I have to find you, or I’ve done something stupid like run off to save Camelot alone again-” 

Morgana kissed him.  
“No more talking,” she said, hand trailing slowly down his chest as she cast a silence spell on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no evil morgana, no accidental morgana coma! yay~
> 
> sorry it's short


	9. Honestly? They all need a break

“Slow down!” Gwen yelled, catching up to Merlin’s horse. The two were falling behind Arthur and Morgana, who for some reason decided to race to their destination.  
Merlin and Gwen shook their heads as they lead their horses to the clearing where Morgana and Arthur had already stopped. 

“No, you didn’t!” Arthur yelled, face-to-face with Morgana. 

“You know I did,” she snapped back. 

“Children, what is it now?” Gwen asked, sliding off of her mount. 

“You saw who won the race, right? Tell Morgana it was me!” Arthur said. 

“I- er…” 

“Morgana won,” Merlin called from where he was tying up Arthur’s horse. 

“ _Mer_ lin!” 

“Told you!” 

“Did she really?” Gwen asked Merlin quietly. 

“No idea,” he smirked. 

The four were soon settled around a small campfire, sitting closer to their significant other than they ever could inside the city walls.  
“Do you think Mordred is finally going to admit his feelings for Kara?” Morgana asked, leaning slightly on Merlin. 

Gwen smirked, “Kara will probably beat him to it.” 

“I actually caught Mordred leaving her flowers this morning,” Merlin said. 

“Well it’s about time!” Morgana laughed. 

“M,” Arthur said suddenly. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“You finally take one to many blows to the head Arthur?” 

“M,” he repeated, “ _M_ erlin, _M_ organa, _M_ ordred, _M_ orgause. Why do all the _m_ agic users I know have names that start with ‘M’!” 

“That's… I… er…” Merlin stuttered. 

“It’s like you’ve all painted targets on your chest! ‘look at me, I’m _Mer_ lin, the ‘M’ stands for ‘Magic!” 

“Percival can do magic,” Morgana interjected. 

“Percival’s a knight, he doesn't count.” 

“...No he's not, Arthur.” 

“He will be,” he said, waving her off. 

“Er… there was Nimueh,” Merlin added. 

“N, M, close enough. Her name starts with ‘ _nim_ ’ anyway. Say it fast and it sounds like an M.  
"Whatever happened to her? She hasn't bothered Camelot in ages.” 

“Oh, I hit her with a bolt of lighting. She’s dead.” 

“You _WHAT_?” Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen asked in unison.  
Merlin shrugged.  
“When was this?” Morgana asked, shoving Merlin playfully. 

“Ah… soon after Arthur got bit by the Questing Beast. Her fault, by the way,” he replied nonchalantly.  
Arthur shook his head in disbelief.  
Gwen just shrugged it off. Merlin could turn into a dragon; so what if he could command lightning? 

~~~~~  
“What’s made you so happy?” Kara asks, as Mordred runs into his chamber, beaming. 

“Arthur and Morgana asked me to look after Camelot while they’re out! Arthur trusts me!” he smiled, practically bouncing around the room, “Merlin still acts funny around me sometimes, but I think he trusts me too; he called for me when-” 

“Why do you _care_ so much?” Kara interrupted, disgruntled at Mordred’s reaction. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, confusion calming him down enough to sit on the edge of his bed. 

“I just- I don’t understand, Mordred. Why do you care so much for _Camelot_? It hates people like us,” she shivered.  
Mordred’s shoulders sagged. 

“I don’t, Kara. Not really,” he said thoughtfully, “I care for Morgana, and Merlin, and Arthur I guess. Gwen has been growing on me as well. I think the people could change, over time, maybe learn to love magic instead of-” 

“How is _Merlin_ important to you?” Kara scowled, cutting Mordred off. 

“Er… you don’t know?” Mordred asked, surprised. 

“Know what?” 

“It- it’s nothing...” he replied, looking at his feet.  
_Can she not sense Emrys?_

Kara sighed, moving to sit next to her friend.  
“Let’s talk about something else,” she smiled.  
He awkwardly returned it.  
“The flowers you left me are lovely.” 

Mordred blushed crimson. “I- uh- I picked them myself,” he mumbled, “When I was getting herbs for Gaius.” 

Kara laughed, and booped Mordred on the nose. 

“Hey!” he pouted, rubbing his nose.  
“What was that for?” 

“No reason,” she smirked. 

“You-” he replied, tickling her side. 

The two play-fought, ending up on the floor as they laughed ‘till their sides hurt.  
Breathing deeply, they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Kara sat up.  
She planted a quick kiss to Mordred’s lips before getting up and running out of the room, cheeks red as a rose. 

Mordred stayed on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he touched his lips.  
He smiled. 

~~~~~  
Morgana took a dagger out of one off her bags and started playing with it.  
“It really is a nice dagger, Arthur,” she said, as-  
_Your love unsheathing an ornate dagger_  
-she inspected the blade in the firelight. 

“You alright, Merlin?” Gwen asked.  
Merlin had a peculiar look on his face as he stared at the dagger. 

“Fine,” he said, smiling up at her. 

“If you're sure…” 

“So why are we really out here, Arthur?” Morgana asked. 

“I told you, I thought we all needed a break-” 

“ _Arthur_ ,” Morgana glared.  
Merlin sat up straight as Arthur clenched his fists.  
“That bad?” Morgana smiled. 

“Morgana, it’s-” 

“We think-” 

“Shut up Merlin.” 

Morgana leaned forward, towards Arthur. 

Arthur took a deep breath.  
“Morgana, Merlin and I found something out, and Gaius confirmed it, and we think… it’s something you should know,” he said slowly, “and you might be inclined to use magic after you hear it.  
“Morgana-” 

~~~~~  
Sir Leon stood on Guard, pacing the outer wall.  
It was a quiet night; nothing strange had happened, for once.  
At least, until a loud _**fwoosh!**_ startled him so badly he nearly fell off the wall.  
Far out into the distance, there was a huge ring of _fire_ in the forest. 

~~~~~  
_Leaves blowing in the wind as a fire rages_

~~~~~  
Morgana let out a never-ending stream of insults as her eyes shone blindingly gold, wind whipping her hair in all directions. 

“Morgana!” Merlin screamed, eyes flashing as a dome of gold surrounded Arthur and Gwen. 

“ _ **That MONSTER is my Father!?**_ ” 

“This might have been a bad idea!” 

“ _No **really** , Arthur!_”  
Merlin walked towards Morgana as flames billowed out from her outstretched fingers in an unending orange jet.  
“Morgana-” 

“ _ **Stay BACK!**_ ” 

“Morgana, it’s okay!” 

“ _ **Okay? This is NOT okay! I- This- I want him DEAD!**_ ”  
She started marching towards the castle; her way was blocked by a wall of magic.  
Flaming eyes glared at Merlin.  
“ _ **Let me go.**_ ” 

“You know I can’t do that.”  
She snarled in response.  
“Morgana, please, think about what you are doing-” 

“ _ **That Monster deserves to die! He’s a mass-murderer, a liar, a cheater! I can’t take the FALSE smiles and the PRETEND cheeriness as he terrifies and corrupts everything he touches! He does not deserve his throne!**_ ” 

Arthur and Gwen cowered; Gwen hid her face as she clung to Arthur. 

“I know how mad you are, I _understand_.” 

“ _ **You have no Idea what it’s like to be a monster’s daughter!**_ ” 

“No, I don’t. But doing this? You’re acting just like him.” 

“ _ **I am NOTHING like him!**_ ” 

“Morgana, look at what you’re doing! Look at Arthur, at Gwen!”  
She looked; her eyes locked into Arthur’s.  
Her oldest friend.  
Her _brother._  
Gwen was shaking-  
No.  
She was _cowering_ \- 

The fire all around them started to die down.  
Morgana look at her flaming hands.  
_Monst-_

“Don’t do this, Morgana,” Merlin said, taking her hands in his. 

“Merlin, _don’t_ -” she said, pulling away. 

“You’re not hurting me, see?” he smiled, holding up their entwined hands. Her flames were moving around his fingers, not touching them at all.  
“Breathe, Morgana. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.” 

The light in Morgana’s eyes went out as the fire died down to embers. She fell to her knees, holding onto Merlin as she cried.  
She cried out of frustration.  
Hatred.  
Sadness.  
Fear.  
Love.  
So many emotions all at once. 

Merlin held her close.  
His eyes flashed gold, and it began to rain, the embers of Morgana’s fire sizzling out. 

“We have to go, Morgana,” he said quietly as his love sobbed into his chest, “The army is coming. We have to go.”  
Arthur and Gwen ran to their side, helping Morgana and Merlin to their feet. 

Morgana latched onto Arthur, crying, “ _I’m_ sorry, I, I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t, _I'm_ ,” over and over again. 

“It’s okay, Morgana,” Arthur said quietly, holding his sister close.  
"You didn't hurt us. You're _nothing_ like our father." 

He and Merlin half-ran, half-dragged Morgana out of there, Gwen leading the way. 

~~~~~  
Mordred was _terrified_.  
He watched as the flames died down from his window.  
He knew that was Morgana’s magic. 

It was like... she had just _snapped_. 

He hoped Emrys got her away before the Knights got close. 

~~~~~  
As the Kingdom was distracted, Kara slipped into Arthur’s rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like morgana would have exploded if she could have when Uther unintenionaly told her in the show, but because she was in a coma the roaring flames died down to a blue flame that simmered inside her, driving her crazy until it finally burst forth in the finale.  
> If that makes sence...  
> These poor young adults, why do I keep giving them mental breakdowns  
> Lol


	10. A Simple Question (The Castle of Fyrien)

“Come on Mordred, hurry up!” Merlin called over his shoulder. The two were doing their rounds for Gaius, and Merlin was already running late; he slept in because of a surprisingly angry nymph he had to deal with the night before.  
They were in the lower towns, stopping here and there and trying to stay out of the townspeople's way.  
They turned onto an empty street, taking a shortcut.

“Are you sure this is faster?” Mordred asked, carrying a heavy basket in front of him. 

“Course it is,” Merlin said, taking long strides down the road. 

“Er, Merlin?” 

“Yeah?” he asked, not really paying attention. 

“There’s something I want to ask you.” 

“Sure,” he replied, as they turned another corner. 

“It’s about mag-” 

_Bang bang bang_  
A strange voice called out, “Gwen?” 

“Hold on Mordred,” Merlins said, walking over to the man banging on Gwen’s front door.  
Mordred sighed. 

_Bang bang bang_  
“Gwen!” 

“She’s not home right now,” Merlin called, “She’s busy in the castle.” 

“Oh,” the man said, lowering his arm, “Right, yeah.” 

“What do you need Gwen for?” Merlin asked. 

“Er, well I’ve been out of town for a few years, wanted to catch up. I’m Elyan, by the way.” 

“Merlin,” he smiled, “You could probably find her in the castle washrooms this time of day.” 

“Merlin!” Mordred called. 

“Right, sorry! I have to go, I’m behind enough as it is. Hope you find her!” Merlin waved, running off. 

~~~~~  
“Ah, Arthur,” the King said, as his son strode into the throne room, “any news?”  


“I'm afraid there is no sign of who or what left the circle of ash in the forest. Whatever it was is long gone.” 

Uther’s eyes narrowed.  
“I refuse to believe that whatever creature left that mark has simply left. It must be in hiding.”  
Morgana shifted uneasily in her seat.  
“Keep looking. Ask Gaius if he’s found anything useful in his books.” 

“Yes, Father,” Arthur bowed, sharing a quick glance with his sister. 

~~~~~  
With a quick glance over her shoulder, Kara slipped something between Morgana’s bedpost and the wall; near the floor so it wouldn't be spotted.  
Her eyes glowed gold.  


~~~~~  
“Gwen!” Elyan called through the door that had previously been slammed in his face. 

Taking a deep breath, Gwen opened the door, glaring daggers at her brother. 

“You're angry with me, aren't you?” he asked sheepishly. 

“A bit.” she said sharply.  
She sighed.  
“Where've you been, Elyan?” 

“Here and there.” 

“Here and there? It's been four years since you left and not so much as a word! You could've been dead for all I knew!” 

“I- I meant to get in touch. It just never seemed like the right moment-” 

“So, when our father died, that wasn't the right moment either?”  
There was an awkward pause. 

“I’m sorry, Gwen. I was far from Camelot- the news took ages to reach me, and it took even longer than that to get back; But I’m here now!”  
Elyan sighed.  
“I haven't been much help, have I?” 

“Guinevere?” a familiar voice asked.  
The siblings turned to see the Prince standing nearby, hand resting lazily on his sword-hilt.  
“I heard yelling, and came to investigate,” he explained, “Is everything alright?” 

“It’s fine, Arthur,” Gwen smiled, as Elyan turned to look at her incredulously, “This is Elyan.” 

“Your brother,” Arthur said, taking his hand off his sword, “Right then. I’ll just be going.”  
He turned to leave.  
“If you see Merlin, telling I’m looking for him. He’s late again,” Arthur called over his shoulder. 

“Arthur?” Elyan whispered, when he was sure the Prince was out of earshot, “Did you just call him Arthur?” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“Er, because he's a _Prince_ and you're a servant.” 

“He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...you know...chivalrous,” she explained, not looking him in the eyes. 

Elyan smirked, though disbelief still shown in his eyes.  
“Right. So he's like that with all the maids in Camelot?” 

“No.”  
Gwen blushed.  
“Yes."  
"I mean-”  
She sighed in defeat. 

“It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere," Elyan smiled. 

“Yes, I suppose they have.” 

“I'm glad.”  
There was a short pause as neither sibling knew what to say. 

“Right,” Gwen said finally, “If you’re staying, the forge has been out of commission since- you know. I wanted to take over, but I’m just so busy these days. If you want, you could start it up again.” 

“Er, yeah,” Elyan nodded, sighing slightly, “I could do that.” 

~~~~~  
“Mordred, there you are. Where’s Merlin?” Gaius asked, taking a vial off of the shelf. 

“Doing his chores for Arthur.” 

“Ah. He didn’t leave you to get everything done by yourself again, did he?” 

“No.” 

“Good.”  
Gaius shuffled about, collecting random ingredients from around his chambers.  
Mordred stared at his hands.  
“Is there something you need Mordred?” Gaius asked, placing random vials and things onto the table. 

“I was wondering,” he started, then looked out the window. 

“Yes?” 

“I was wondering…” _about why Kara can't,_ “about why Morgause can't sense Merlin’s magic?” 

“Ah,” Gaius said, uncorking a bottle, “That is a good question. Many more knowledgeable than I have theories on why some magic users can sense the magic of others, and some can’t.”  
He started mixing ingredients into a small cauldron.  
“I’ve read that, while a common ability for a druid to be born with, magic users of other types such as witches or sorcerer’s can learn through study and meditation. As a High Priestess, Morgause would have had access to information to help her learn the skill.” 

“Merlin’s not a druid, though,” Mordred said thoughtfully. 

“Yes, well,” Gaius said, glancing at the door while stirring the pot, “Merlin is _Merlin_. He’s an outlier; the first warlock to be born in centuries, and he’s said to be the most powerful magic-user to ever walk the earth. I used to think warlocks were just a thing of legend, until he bumbled into my life.  
“Nimueh couldn’t sense him either, you know, though I’m certain she possessed the skill in the past. If she knew about Emrys things would be a lot different.” 

“How is that possible?” 

“I have a theory, one that I can’t prove but to _me_ seems the most logical explanation.  
“Nimueh’s magic was always in a perfect grey area; neither dark nor light. After the Great Purge, her magic tipped dangerously into the area of dark magic. I fear her hatred and regret changed her, twisted her magic to darker places.  
“Morgause is a different matter; she was adopted by those who hated the King and Camelot with their very being. She would have been raised as a weapon, an avenging angel designed to wreak havoc on Camelot. I doubt she was taught many light spells.  
“I believe that dark magic clouds the senses; like a thick, impenetrable fog. Nimueh could still sense magic in Merlin but could not sense just how powerful he was. Morgause, as you know, is completely oblivious to Merlin’s true nature.  
“Of course, this is all just speculation.” 

Gaius shifted his focus to his work, leaving Mordred alone with his thoughts. 

~~~~~  
Kara waited patiently for the perfect moment to come. The poultice was already in place.  
Getting rid of Gwen would be easy. With her out of the way, Kara would be Morgana’s only handmaiden. 

Her Mistress was going to be so proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm back now, so here's a double update!
> 
> Since Morgana isn't evil she never told Morgause about Gwen so Elyan was never kidnapped. So he just sort of shows up on his own.
> 
> Everything with Mordred is just speculation on my part. I'm totally just making this up as I go along.


	11. Queen of Hearts, part one

_Familiar doors swing open._  
_Angelic voices fill the air._  
_The great hall is full, people in red standing in perfect lines._  
_A wingless angel in purple gown walks down the aisle towards the Golden King._  
_The angel kneels before her King._  
_‘By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot.’_  
_The King places a golden crown upon the angel’s head._  
_Hand in hand,_  
_Side by side,_  
_The Once and Future King and Queen take their thrones, looking over all._

~~~~~  
Morgana shuffled slightly in bed.  
The covers were warm, the room dark.  
It was peaceful. 

There was a knock on the door.  
An angel walked through it. 

Morgana sat up, blinking at the person.  
She rubbed her eyes. 

“Is everything alright, My Lady?” Guinevere asked, opening the curtains to let light into the room. 

“I'm fine,” Morgana smiled, “just a dream.” 

“Another bad one?” 

“No, actually,” Morgana said, watching her best friend busy herself with tidying up the room, “A good one.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Have you spoken to Arthur recently?” 

“I saw him yesterday in the market.” 

“It must be hard.” 

“What's that?” Gwen asked, giving Morgana her full attention. 

“Hiding your feelings for Arthur. It’s hard enough for me to hide my feelings; I can’t imagine what is must be like for you, and Merlin.”  
Gwen blushed.  
“It's such a shame you can't be more open about your feelings.”  


“Maybe one day,” Gwen smiled sadly. 

~~~~~  
“What news from the northern borders?” the King asked his son, as he ate lunch with his children. 

“There've been a number of minor skirmishes.” 

Gwen reached to pour Arthur a drink; he accidentally touched Gwen's hand. Morgana and Merlin share a look while Arthur hides his face and Gwen retracts her hand. 

“You think Odin is testing our defences?”  
Merlin hid a grin as Arthur stared admiringly at Gwen, completely oblivious to what was going on.  
“Arthur, are you listening?” Uther asked sternly. 

“What's that?” Arthur asked, sitting up and promptly knocking over his cup. 

Uther stood up quickly to get out of the way of the offending liquid. “What on earth is wrong with you?!” 

Gwen rushed to clean up the mess; Morgana had to cover her face with her hand to stop from laughing as Merlin bit his lip. 

Arthur cleared his throat.  
“Nothing. Sorry,” he apologized. 

~~~~~  
Kara carried a basket through the halls, making her way back to Morgana’s rooms.  
She turned a corner; the corridor was empty.  
Maybe Arthur was in his rooms?  
She held her ear to the door. 

_“She speaks of you all the time.”_

Oh, the Lady Morgana. 

_“What did she say?”_ the voice of the Prince asked. 

_“You're already arrogant enough. I will flatter you no further. Poor girl, I fear she doesn't know what to do with herself when she's around you.”_

_“She's not alone. I have such feelings for her, and yet I know nothing can ever come of them.”_

_“If it's Gwen who you desire, why do you deny yourself?”_

Kara’s eyes widened. 

_“Because she's a servant. My father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom.”_

_“Uther knows nothing of love. You are the future king; you must set your own rules. Besides, he doesn't have to find out. You should spend some time alone with Gwen. I know she'd like that.”_

Hearing footsteps, Kara calmly walked away from the Prince’s door. 

Finally, the perfect opportunity.  
Who knew that Gwen loved Arthur? She had been planning to put the same poultice under Gwen’s bed, but there was no point now. 

Kara hummed thoughtfully.  
She had only meant to make Arthur develop a crush on Gwen; from the sound of things, Arthur loved Gwen. Her magic wasn’t strong enough yet to induce fake feelings of love. 

This was going better than she thought. 

~~~~~  
The door swung open, revealing the King in all his detestable glory. 

“What is it?” he asked, glancing down at the young servant.  
“Oh. You are one of Morgana’s handmaidens.” 

“Yes, Sire,” Kara bowed, “I hope I am not interrupting.” 

“Get on with it.” 

“I don’t mean to impose, but, I…” Kara shifted uneasily under the weight of the tyrant’s gaze, “I often hear my Lady lament that you are often so busy and have barely any time to spend with her.”  
The confused Tyrant’s eyes softened. 

“She does?” 

“Yes, Sire. The time she spends together with you is... precious to her. I fear she is lonely.”  
Kara didn’t dare look up. 

“You're right. We don't spend enough time together. Tell her I wish to ride with her tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Sire,” Kara said, hiding a smirk as she bowed. She thanked her luck that old men so easily trust in young, ‘ _innocent-minded_ ’ maidens.  


~~~~~  
“You are not here, as a servant.” 

“Arthur-” Gwen smiled, holding on to the plate, “Let go!” 

“You let go,” he insisted, making Gwen giggle. She relented.  
Arthur began to fill her plate as Gwen got ahold of herself. 

“It feels different, doesn't it?” she said after a moment, “Being away from Camelot?” 

“I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there, sometimes I feel…” he paused, looking away, “...I feel I can hardly breathe. Everyone expects so much of me.  
“Being here, with you?” he smiled, “I can be myself.” 

Gwen beamed in response.  
“I like that, you being yourself.” 

“Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot,” he admitted. 

“Really?”  
Gwen stared at him.  
“Where would you go?” 

“I don't know.” 

_Wow, his eyes..._

“Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer.” 

Gwen laughed.  
“I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day.” 

“Obviously I'd take Merlin with me; he can do all the hard work,” Arthur joked. 

“I'm sure he'd love that,” she chuckled.  
Arthur handed Gwen the plate.  
“Thank you.” 

“I might ask him to come too, in all honesty,” Arthur continued, “Him and Morgana. We’d get two different homes, of course. Merlin could teach us all how to care for the land, and the four of us would be able to breathe, for once. No expectations, no social classes. Just freedom...” 

Arthur stared at Gwen, admiring the way the sun shone golden upon her hair, her carnelian eyes blindingly distracting. 

~~~~~  
“I'm glad you asked me to come. We must do this again,” Morgana lied, tense upon her horse. 

“I'd like that very much,” the King smiled. 

Morgana wondered where exactly Gwen and Arthur were. She hoped they wouldn’t run into them. 

~~~~~  
“We should be heading back to Camelot soon,” Gwen said lazily, not really meaning it. 

“We could stay a while longer,” Arthur smiled, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger, “Don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again.” 

“Perhaps when you become a farmer we can be together more often,” she smirked. 

“That's just a dream,” he smiled, zoning out for a moment.  
Gwen mentally traced the lines of his face; his smile, his eyes, his lips.  
“I fear I will never leave Camelot-” Arthur froze, “-Stay still.” 

“Is it bandits?” Gwen whispered, still as a statue. 

Arthur slowly raised his head. He peaked over Gwen’s shoulder, reaching towards his sword.  
Gwen’s heart raced.  
Arthur used his discarded glove to snatch at something over Gwen’s head, making her jump. 

“A wasp,” he grinned. 

“You-” Gwen said, letting out a puff of laughter as she lightly whapped his arm, “I thought we were in danger!” 

Arthur laughed, and Gwen rolled her eyes, pulling him towards her to shut him up, locking their lips together.  
Arthur put his hand around her waist, bringing her closer- 

The steady beat of horse hooves startle the couple apart. 

Gwen gasped as one of her biggest fears was realised.  
Morgana’s eyes were wide and frightened; she kept mouthing ‘Sorry! I’m so sorry!”  
Arthur subconsciously shielded Gwen behind him.  
King Uther stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingless Angel, get it? because Gwen's actress is named Angel?  
> No?  
> I'll shut up.


	12. Queen of Hearts, part two

Her feet slip as she tries to regain her footing. She tries not to fight but her arm bruise with how tight they are held.  
Gwen was thrown to the ground, wincing as needle-like pain shoots up her legs.  
She dare not look into the eyes of the King. 

He holds something in front of her face- a simple bag of cloth, tied with a black string.  
“You recognise it?” the King says. 

“I've never seen it before in my life,” Gwen replied quickly, with honesty and fear. 

“Really?” the King asked, bending down just enough to look down on her, “I believe you planted it in Arthur's Chambers to enchant him.” 

Still confused, Gwen held back a scoff.  
“That's not true.” 

“Why _else_ would Arthur fall in _love_ with someone like _you_?” the King nearly hissed, voice deepening with every word. 

Steeling herself and looking straight into her King’s eyes, Gwen replied, “I don't expect someone like _you_ to understand that.” 

Gwen gasped as a sharp pain blossoms in her cheek, her head thrown to the side. 

“My Lord!” Morgana cried, “Gwen has _always_ been a loyal and trusted servant! She-” 

“I have no doubt she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son,” he replied, almost bored. 

“ _But-_ ” 

_BANG!_

“What is the meaning of this?!” Arthur yelled, as the doors bounce off the walls. Merlin walked in behind him. 

Gwen relaxed slightly at the sight. 

“This… poultice was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell,” the King said, walking up to his son and holding the offending object in his face. 

Arthur stared at it.  
“That's ridiculous.” 

“What would you know.” 

“Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted!” 

“So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?” the King said, talking to Arthur like a child. 

Gwen gasped in anxiety and Arthur’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of his beloved. 

“I don't know, but I _don't_ believe Guinevere put it there.” 

“Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth.”  
Arthur tried to talk but his father cut him off.  
“Her father consorted with sorcerers.” 

“My father was a good and innocent man and you _executed_ him!” Gwen said, near to tears. 

“So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?!” 

“No! Of course n-” 

“My Lord, whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Gwen is responsible for magic,” Gaius said quickly. 

Arthur looked towards Gaius, hoping his Father would just _listen_ \- 

“I don't care what you believe, Gaius.” 

Arthur’s heart fell in his chest. 

“Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour!” 

“Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong,” he begged. 

“She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake,” he said with finality. 

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.  
“No,” he said, moving towards his Father. 

“Restrain him!” 

“You can't do this!” Arthur yelled as the guards grab him around the arms, struggling to hold him back.  
_Not Gwen not Gwen notGwen-!_  
“I'm begging you! W--we will leave Camelot and never return! Just-- just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!” 

_I can’t live without her._

Morgana and Gwen gasped, looking between Arthur and the King. 

Uther turned around slowly, staring at Arthur.  
“My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted,” he said calmly, trying to reassure his son that all will be alright by putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. 

_No no nononononono_ -  
“I will never forgive you for this,” Arthur said bluntly. 

“She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right,” the King said, resting his hand on his son’s face, “Take her away.” 

The King turned and left. 

“ _No! **Guinevere**!_ ” Arthur screamed, fighting against the men as guards grab Gwen off the floor. 

Tears stream down her face as she reaches for Arthur.  
“Arthur! Arthur, _Arthur...!_ ”  
The guards began to drag her away. 

“ _ **No!**_ ” Arthur screamed, breaking away and running at Gwen. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him; they share a quick, desperate kiss as Arthur is grabbed and Gwen snatched away. 

“I will always love you!” 

All sound disappears to their ears as the lovers fight to reach the other. 

~~~~~  
Arthur watched the courtyard below from the window in his chambers. His face is blank, but his eyes are an open book.  
A pire is slowly constructed far below. 

He doesn’t even hear Merlin enter. 

“We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot,” Merlin said. 

Monotonly, Arthur replied, “My father has me under constant watch. There are guards outside, below in the square.”  
His voice cracked.  
“I can't watch her die, Merlin.” 

Merlin has that look in his eyes. The one he has before something miraculous happens. 

_Maybe he can fix this._

~~~~~  
Gwen stared at the wall, lost in her own thoughts.  
She can barely feel anything. 

The loud _creeek_ of her cell opening gets her attention. 

_Merlin._

“I thought you might be hungry,” he said, laying a tray of food on the small table in the corner. 

“I can't even think of eating. How is Arthur?” 

“He wants me to let you know that he will do everything he can to convince Uther that you're innocent. He won't stop until you're released.” 

Gwen turned away, refusing to get her hopes up. “You and I both know that Uther will not change his mind. When I am gone, will you take care of him for me, Merlin?” 

“No, you can't give up hope. There is still _time_.” 

“To do _what?_ ” she sighed. 

“I need to find the person who really planted the poultice. Do you have any idea who it might've been?” 

Gwen thinks hard.  
“No,” she replies, shaking her head, “I have no idea.” 

Merlin sighed.  
“I’ll do _whatever_ it takes to save you, Gwen,” Merlin whispered, eyes flashing the tiniest bit gold that only Gwen could see, “I promise.” 

“Merlin-” 

Merlin turns and leaves, the guard locked the cell behind him. 

Gwen sunk to the ground, covering her face in her hands. 

~~~~~  
Morgana paced around Gaius's quarters, waiting for Merlin to return.  
Gaius quietly opened a book while Mordred stared out the window, watching the workers build a pire. 

The door opened. 

Morgana walked over to Merlin, a question in her eyes. 

“Arthur can’t get out,” he replies, sighing, “And Gwen has no idea who would do this to her.” 

Morgana clenched her fists so tightly her nails draw blood; she turned away.  
“There must be _something _we can do,” she said, holding back tears.__

____

“Perhaps Arthur will talk him 'round,” Merlin said, not really believing it. 

Mordred scoffed, “Uther thinks Arthur's enchanted.” 

“You're right,” Gaius said, “And anything that Arthur does is going to strengthen that belief. I fear that's not going to save Gwen.” 

Merlin’s face lit up suddenly, much to the other’s confusion. 

“Merlin, what is it?” Morgana asked, 

“If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one.” 

“Oh?” Gaius said, raising an eyebrow. 

“...What if a sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's Chambers? Uther would've no choice but to release Gwen.” 

“Merlin, there’s no sorcerer who's stupid enough to get caught doing such a thing,” Morgana scoffed. 

“Yes there is,” Merlin said. 

Mordred stood up straight, realisation washing over his features.  
“Merlin, no,” Mordred said, as Merlin ran passed him into his rooms. 

“Merlin!” Morgana called, rushing after him. 

“So, if I disguise myself, it won't matter if I'm caught. I can use magic to escape, and then just change back into myself. They'll think that the sorcerer has just vanished into thin air!” Merlin said excitedly, walking back into the main room and flipping through his book. 

“But Merlin, no matter how you disguise yourself Arthur will surely recognise you,” Morgana said, trying to take the book. 

“Not if I'm eighty years old,” he smiled, pulling the book out of her reach. 

“An aging spell? Merlin, aging spells are notoriously difficult and unpredictable. If the spell doesn't hold, you'll be exposed,” Gaius said worriedly. 

“If I don't do something, Gwen's going to die, and I'm not going to let that happen,” he said with finality.  
“Can we make a poultice identical to the one found in Arthur's Chambers?” 

“I can,” Mordred said, grabbing the bag from the table to examine it. 

“Okay then-” 

“Merlin!” Morgana yelled, making everyone freeze. “I want to save Gwen just as much as you do, maybe even more,” she said, taking her lover’s hand, “But if you mess this up, if _Uther_ gets his hands on you again-” 

“You’ll save me,” he smiled in that infuriatingly _Mer_ lin way of his. 

Morgana sighed, shaking her head.  
“I’ll help you make the spell.” 

“Thank-” 

“Just to make sure you don’t blow up the citadel by accident,” she smirked, glancing at the book and grabbing ingredients off the shelf. 

“Oi! I’m the most powerful magic user to ever live!” 

“I know,” she smirked again. 

Gaius hit Merlin on the back of the head.  
“Good lord Merlin, not so loud!” 

Mordred held back a laugh, untying the poultice. 

~~~~~  
“ _Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum,_ ” Merlin chants, and fire bursts into the air, hiding him from sight.  
...  
...  
...  
Morgana and Mordred burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah i've noticed two spelling mistakes in this chapter if y'all ever see a spelling mistake please tell me


	13. Queen of Hearts, end

“...now go,” Arthur commanded the guard. He turned to go back to his chambers. 

An old man dressed in red turned into the hallway, headed straight for Arthur’s chambers... 

Arthur’s brow furrowed as he followed the man. He pulled out his sword, just in case of-  
He honestly wasn’t sure, it was just an old man; but looks could be deceiving. 

The man was _chanting_ something over Arthur’s bed. 

_How on earth did he get in the castle?_

“Show yourself,” Arthur commanded, sword pressed against the old man’s back, “Who are you?” 

“I am…” the old man said, in a gravelly voice.  
Arthur waited.  
The old man spun around quickly, saying, “Dragoon! The Great!” 

“Is it you who planted the poultice in my bed?” Arthur said, glancing at the bag in Dragoon’s hand. 

“You have caught me red-handed. I have no choice _but_ to confess.” 

“An innocent girl almost _died_ because of your actions,” Arthur carefully controlled his voice, holding the sword up to the man’s chest. 

“I suppose your father will have to release _her_ now that you've caught _me_.” 

This idiotic-  
“I should run you through where you stand.” 

“I really wouldn't do _that_ if I were you because if you do _that_...!” the old man spat, then stopped, with a really odd look on his face.  
A weirdly familiar odd look on his face.  
“...you will never learn of my plan,” Dragoon finished finally. 

“What plan?” Arthur asked, confused. 

“Exactly! That's why you can't run me through!” 

_I swear-_  
Arthur brought his sword down to his side swiftly.  
“Have we met?” he asked bluntly. 

The old man stared at him.  
Arthur stared back.  
Dragoon squinted at Arthur and tilted his head; Arthur did the same.  
_Oh lord is he-_

“No, I don't believe so. I never forget a face,” Dragoon said finally. 

“Your eyes. We've met somewhere before,” Arthur said, realising how weirdly relaxed he was facing this sorcerer. 

“Me? _No_!”  
Dragoon looked around for something- 

_It’s Mer-_

“ _Flíeh grima!_ ” Dragoon yells, and something hits Arthur on the back of the head. 

He collapses onto his bed, head swimming.  
Rubbing the spot where he was hit, Arthur yelled, “ _Guards_!” 

~~~~~  
“Father,” Arthur said, interrupting the King’s council meeting. 

“Arthur,” the King acknowledged, before looking towards Dragoon. “Who is this?” 

“ _He_ is the sorcerer,” Arthur replied, handing over the poultice the old man had with him, “I found him placing this under my pillow.” 

“Is this true?” the King asked, confused. 

“Yes,” Dragoon confirmed. 

Morgana schooled her features as she looked towards the old man. 

“What did you hope to achieve, with this enchantment?” the King asked. 

“If, Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot.” 

“Have I wronged you in some way, old man?” 

“You have wronged, _so many people_ , in _so many ways_. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people- _You_ , Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant, old _tyrant_!” 

“You will hold your tongue!” Arthur said, drawing his blade. 

“And _you_ ,” Dragoon said to Arthur, “Oh, I have heard how you..”  
The old man paused.  
“...mistreat your _servants_! They do everything for you, but do they ever get any thanks? _No_! You're a spoiled arrogant _brat_ with the _brains_ of a donkey and the face-” he hiccuped,”-of a toad!” 

As the guards pulled Dragoon away from Arthur, Arthur only had one thought.  
_Oh lord, he **is** Merlin._

“This serving girl. She is your accomplice?” the King asked. 

Dragoo- _Mer_ lin shook his head.  
“I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent.” 

“My Lord, he has confessed,” Arthur said, hoping Merlin’s plan went farther than ‘getting himself burned instead of Gwen’. 

Uther sighed, annoyed that he was proven wrong.  
“Release the girl. Tomorrow at dawn you will take your place on the pyre. Take him away.” 

Morgana watched Merlin be lead away, trying not to look worried. 

“Do you know that man, My Lady?” a quiet voice asked. 

Morgana looked down; Kara was standing by her side, looking confused.  
“I've never seen him before. Is something troubling you, Kara?” 

“N-no, my Lady.” 

~~~~~  
Morgana walked with purpose, making her way to the dungeons. 

“I’d like to see the prisoner, please,” she smiled innocently, and the guards let her pass. 

“I’m still angry at you,” Morgana said quietly. 

Old Merlin smirked.  
“It worked, didn’t it?” 

“You weren’t supposed to get caught!” 

“Morgana, if I hadn’t gotten caught Uther might not have believed Arthur. He’d have no proof.” 

“He’d have the poultice!” 

“That’s not enough and you know it. He didn't trust Arthur's word; he still would have burned Gwen. You heard him- ‘ _The serving girl. She is your accomplice?_ ’ Stupid old man.” 

Morgana huffed; he was right.  
“Look who’s talking,” she said, yanking on his beard. 

“Ow! Morgana-” 

“I brought you that potion from the book of Gala, the one you said you ‘ _definitely wouldn’t need._ ’ If you hadn’t needed it you would have be gone by now.” 

Merlin said nothing as he grabbed the potion.  
“See you soon, love,” he whispered. 

“Don’t screw up,” she said back. 

“Nice to know that you have so much faith in me.” 

~~~~~  
When Arthur came for the old sorcerer in the morning, he was nowhere to be found. 

~~~~~  
Gwen was enjoying the quiet.  
She lost herself in the routine; cleaning, dusting, folding the laundry.  
She needed a bit of quiet. 

Familiar heels clicked down the hallway, echoing into Morgana’s chambers.  
Soon the woman herself walked through the door. 

“Gwen,” Morgana said, stopping in her tracks. 

“My Lady,” Gwen bowed, laying a dress on the bed.  
Morgana practically sprinted towards Gwen, enveloping her friend in a tight hug.  
“My La-” 

“Please don’t call me that,” Morgana said quietly.  
She hugged Gwen tighter. “I can't tell you how- how _relieved_ I am that you've been pardoned. I- I _begged_ Uther to release you, but he wouldn't listen to reason. The thought of you on the _pire_ -”  
Morgana’s voice cracked.  
“I couldn’t bear it.” 

“I'm sure you did all you could, Morgana,” Gwen said quietly.  
Morgana pulled away, dabbing at her eyes.  
“Morgana, I…” 

“You’re wearing more makeup than usual,” Morgana commented, frowning. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gwen replied, going back to folding laundry. 

“Gwen-” Morgana said. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“ _Gwen-_ ” 

“Honestly-” 

“Uther marked you, didn’t he? When he slapped you,” Morgana said, grabbing her friend’s arm. 

“I’m fine,” Gwen smiled unconvincingly. 

“I’m going to _kill_ him,” Morgana hissed. 

“Morgana, no-” Gwen said, grabbing her friend as she turned to leave, “Don’t do anything rash. It’s just a little bruise. It will fade.” 

Morgana very nearly growled.  
She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” 

“It’s alright, My Lady.” 

Morgana turned to leave again, saying, “I should go, Merlin wanted to see me about the traitor. He thinks he has a way to bring them into the open.” 

“That’s good. Tell me if you find anything?” 

“Of course, Gwen.” 

~~~~~  
Gwen gasped, someone had grabbed her and- 

“Sorry,” said a familiar voice, “Didn't mean to startle you.” 

“Arthur!” she hissed, hitting him on the shoulder, “Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry!” he repeated, smiling. 

She couldn’t resist that smile.  
She grinned back. 

“Now, my father believes that my feelings for you are... a result of an enchantment. If he's to see any sign that that isn't the case, then he'll banish you from Camelot,” Arthur started. 

“And... are your feelings for me the result of an enchantment?” Gwen asked, trying not to smirk. 

“Oh, we both know that's a lie,” Arthur smiled.  
He got lost in her eyes. Her gorgeous, amazing eyes.  
“But...I think it would be safer for you if we let others continue to believe it,” he said mournfully. 

Gwen nods, understanding.  
“What you said to your father…” she started, biting her lip, “...would you really have given up your place on the throne for _me_?” 

“Still would,” he replied without hesitation. 

Gwen's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
“Your place is here in Camelot, Arthur.” 

“My place is with _you_.” 

“This isn't just about us. You _must_ stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great king. And then you can change these ridiculous customs.” 

Arthur glanced around the corner, to make sure they were alone.  
“I promise you that when I am King, things will be different. We can be together.” 

“I will count the days until then,” Gwen replied, caressing his cheek with her thumb. 

He leaned into her touch.  
Gwen gently motioned his head towards hers- 

_Rattlerattle_

Gwen takes a step back, removing her hand as Arthur sighed. 

“I should g-” 

“It’s just us,” Merlin interrupted, raising his hands in defence as Morgana rolled her eyes. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said, “Where have you been? I haven’t seen _you_ since yesterday.” 

“Er, I’ve been around,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Arthur pulled a long, white hair off of Merlin’s shirt.  
“I’m sure you have,” Arthur smiled pointedly. 

“Ah, that’s, I can-” 

“You should have seen him Gwen,” Morgana smirked, “in his signature blue shirt and red neckerchief, with this _long_ -” 

“Alright that’s enough,” Merlin said, glancing down the hallway. 

“What’d you mean?” Gwen asked. 

“You didn’t hear?” Arthur smiled, “About the _Old Sorcerer_ who enchanted me?” 

“No,” Gwen said in disbelief, looking towards Merlin. 

“He looked ridiculous.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Merlin said, storming off, “I deny everything!” 

Arthur and Gwen laughed. 

Arthur looked towards Morgana, who… had this strange look on her face. Like she had zoned out.  
“Morgana?” he asked, “You alright?” 

“Hmm?” she said, looking up at him, “I’m fine.” 

~~~~~  
_A familiar figure walking down a corridor, footsteps echoing as a red cloak flutters._

Kara slowly opened the door to Morgana’s chambers. 

Morgana was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the young woman in her room. 

Kara slipped something from under her red cloak; a bag similar to the one found under Arthur’s pillow.  
This one was different.  
Kara reached her hand behind Morgana’s bed, removing the previous poultice and replacing it with the new one. 

“Sleep tight, My Lady,” Kara said, as Morgana shifted in her sleep, “My Mistress will save you soon.”


	14. The Coming of Arthur, part one

_Here!_

_Quick! Help me. We do not have much time, ready?_

... 

_His spirit leaves him. We must hurry._

_Butan þæt cwalu, hrðe þon aidlian, hrðe þon eðian, bot ond tile. Butan þæt cwalu, hrðe þon aidlian, hrðe þon eðian, bot ond tile. Butan þæt cwalu, hrðe þon aidlian, hrðe þon eðian bot ond tile. Butan þæt…_

_Welcome back._

~~~~~  
“Arthur!” 

“Merlin, what in God’s name-” 

“It’s Sir Leon!” 

~~~~~  
“...We thought you were dead for sure,” Arthur beams, overjoyed that his oldest friend came back alive. 

“I was dead, or as good as, until the druids found me,” Sir Leon admits. 

The smile fades from Arthur’s face at the mention of druids. 

“Druids?” Uther asks.  
It’s a word you should never say in front of the King. 

“Yes, My Lord,” Sir Leon confirmed, as Arthur gave him a look that said ‘stop talking’, “I owe them my life.” 

“How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said,” the King asked. 

“...I don't know,” Leon replied, glancing at Arthur. 

“Did they use magic?” 

“Well, I…” 

“Yes or no, it's a simple enough question.” 

_Oh hell,_ Arthur thought. 

“I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire,” Leon admitted hastily, hoping it was nothing important. 

“Cup?” 

“It was extraordinary, My Lord... I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips... I could feel my life return to me.” 

The King stared at Sir Leon.  
Seconds passed.  
“Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure,” he said quickly, “We must let him rest.”  
He walked away without another word. 

_That can’t be good._

Arthur and Leon shared a tentative look.  
Leon tried his hardest not to glance at Merlin as Gaius lead him away. 

~~~~~  
“Is that it?” 

“That's it,” Gaius replied to Leon, before turning to Arthur, “He's exhausted, Sire, and severely dehydrated, but given time he'll make a full recovery,” 

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur replied. 

“I’m sorry, Sire,” Leon said suddenly. 

“What for?” Arthur asked. 

Leon’s eyes followed the King as he and Gaius left the room.  
“I shouldn’t have mentioned the cup, should I?” Leon asked, and Arthur had a feeling he wasn’t asking him. 

“Dunno,” Merlin replied, “I don’t know what it is. Whatever happens though, we can handle it.”  
Merlin smiled at Leon, who sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Leon,” Arthur said, and the man sat up. 

“Yes, Sire-?” 

Arthur enveloped Leon in a tight hug. He quickly let go, glancing to see if Merlin saw. 

Merlin pretended he had been doing some physician thing and pointedly looked away. 

“Don’t _ever_ do that again, Leon,” Arthur ordered. 

Leon smiled slightly. “Of course, Arthur.” 

~~~~~  
“You called for me, Father?” Arthur asked. 

“Cenred is our sworn enemy. We _cannot_ risk him getting his hands on the Cup of Life,” the King said. 

“I know, Father.” 

“You _must_ retrieve it. Your mission must remain secret; you can speak to no one of this.” 

“I will take only my most trusted men.” 

“We've seen what happened to the last patrol that entered Cenred's land. You must go alone. I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you, but there is no one else I can trust.” 

“I understand, Father.” 

Unknown to them, someone was eavesdropping on the conversation… 

~~~~~  
“You will be ready by sunrise, won't you _Mer_ lin?” Arthur asked, slipping some gold into a bag. 

“If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?” Merlin replied annoyingly. 

“Don't be such a _girl_ , Merlin. We're not going on holiday.” 

“Holiday? What's a holiday?” Merlin said under his breath just loud enough for Arthur to hear, grabbing Arthur’s red cape. 

“Not that,” Arthur said quickly, “Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going under cover.” 

"Does that mean I can't go?" Merlin asked, vaguely gesturing at his chest. 

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin." 

“This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?” Merlin huffed. 

“Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous-” 

“Great.” 

“-and I can tell you we will be travelling through bandit infested lands.” 

“Terrific,” Merlin replied, continuing to pack, “Then where?” 

“I can't tell you that,” Arthur replied unhelpfully. 

“Ah. _You_ don't know where we're going.” 

“No, _Mer_ lin, I know where we're going. It's just, I can't tell you, that's all.” 

“Right, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I suppose,” he scoffed. 

Arthur immediately replied, “Immediately and without hesitation.” 

_You’re joking, right?_ Merlin asked with his eyes. 

_Nope,_ Arthur replied back with a look. 

“...Great." Merlin said, going back to packing.  
_As if you could even kill me._  
“It'll be a surprise then, I love surprises, who doesn't love a good, surprise?” 

~~~~~  
“You wanted to see me, sister?” 

“Morgause.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to be anywhere near me.” 

“I- I may have been misguided.” 

“Oh?” 

“ _I want Uther **dead** ,_” Morgana hissed.  
She cleared her throat.  
“And I think you can help with that. I have some information that may help you.” 

“Why should I trust you?” 

“We both know how much of a _Monster_ that man is,” she replied, “and I’m willing to do _anything_ to see him gone. He has nearly taken away everything and everyone I hold dear.” 

Morgause smiled as Morgana’s eyes flashed red.  
Kara had done her job well. 

“What is it you wanted to tell me, Sister?” she asked. 

“Arthur rides at dawn. He's been sent to recover some kind of cup. The Cup of Life, they called it?” 

Morgause was startled.  
“The Cup of Life? Are you sure?” 

“I heard every word.” 

“How long I have searched for it…” 

"Is it as powerful as they believe?” Morgana asked. 

“Oh, _yes_. Trust me, Sister, with the Cup in our possession, Camelot would soon be at our mercy. Where is the Cup now?” 

“It's in the hands of the druids. All I know is that their camp lies within Cenred's kingdom.” 

“Then perhaps Cenred will be of use to us again. He has spies everywhere. If he can have _Arthur_ followed…” 

“Then Arthur will lead us all the way to the Cup itself.” 

“And you’re okay with that? Putting your precious _Brother_ in harm’s way?” Morgause tested. 

“I don’t care what happens to him as long as _Uther_ is humiliated and destroyed.” 

~~~~~  
Merlin and Arthur rode through the woods on horseback.  
They decided to give their horses a short break, letting them slow down instead of galloping. 

“We're going to Cenred's kingdom, aren't we?” Merlin asked as his horse trotted along. 

“What makes you say that?” Arthur replied. 

“Er, we're in the Forest of Essetir and we're not stopping.” 

“You can think what you like, Merlin.” 

“Oh, come on. You might as well tell me.” 

“Then I'd have to kill you, I told you that.” 

“We both know you’d never get near me. Besides, I'm probably going to die anyway. Look at what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the lot of them!” 

“Sir Leon survived,” Arthur countered, hoping Merlin would stop asking questions. 

“Right, so that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?” 

“Rather less, actually. There are only two of us,” Arthur smirked over his shoulder. 

“So I'm not probably going to die, I'm definitely going to die.” 

“Always the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows, maybe, just this once, we'll have no trouble.” 

“Maybe you're right. If past experience is anything to go by,” Merlin said.  
He felt a sharp pain in his neck. He glanced down at the stick? dart? in his neck.  
_Of course._  
He turned around in time to see Arthur fall off his horse before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: i had a code glitch, sorry. fixed!  
> It was right when morgana and morgause's scene started


	15. The Coming of Arthur, part two

Merlin’s head swam; his vision hazy.  
_Why does this seem like a common occurrence?_ Merlin thought. 

There were people looking down at him.  
One of them reached down and lightly smacked him on the face. 

_Oh, it’s Arthur._  
“...What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?” Merlin asked. 

“Must've slipped my mind,” Arthur replied, helping Merlin up to his feet. 

One of the men grabed Arthur by the shoulder.  
“Touch me again, you die,” Arthur said sharply, grabbing the man’s hand and turning to see- 

“Gwaine?!” Merlin exclaimed. 

“No manners, you royals,” Gwaine smirked, as Arthur let go of his arm, “Merlin, old friend, you look terrible.” 

“Likewise,” Merlin smiled. 

“I always look perfect,” Gwaine replied, brushing back his hair. 

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked incredulously. 

“Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink.” 

“Nothing's changed there, then.” 

“That's just not fair,” Gwaine replied, pretending to be insulted. 

“Where exactly are we?” 

“The bell of an old castle. Belongs to a fellow named Jarl.” 

“Never heard of him.” 

“Lovely bloke. Slave trader,” Gwaine said with false cheerfulness. 

“We're going to be sold as slaves?” Merlin cut in. 

“Right, you filthy vermin,” said a voice from above, “Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena?  
“No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see.  
"How about you?” 

Merlin glanced around, before looking up at the man.  
“Me?” he asked. 

“Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured.” 

Arthur and Merlin shared a look.  
“Do I have permission?” Merlin asked Arthur. 

“E’scuse me?” said the man, who was probably named Jarl. 

“Permission to do what?” Arthur asked. 

“You know,” Merlin replied, wiggling his fingers, “Well, do I?” 

“He’s not your master boy,” Jarl spat, “I am.” 

“Do it,” Arthur replied. 

Merlin nodded, stretching his hands out in front of him.  
“Right,” he said, and his eyes flashed gold, “ _Veterascet in pulvis!_ ” 

The walls crumbled around them as everyone ducked for cover; the three friends slipped through an opening in the wall that Merlin had made, running for their lives. 

~~~~~  
The three men slowed down, taking a moment to catch their breath. 

“Well,” Gwaine commented, “that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again.” 

“Best stay out of trouble, then,” Arthur replied. 

“I could say the same to you.” 

“You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about.” 

“Oh, come on Arthur, you must have done something to end up in a hole like that.” 

“Actually, we're on a quest.” 

“We're looking for the Cup of Life,” Merlin added. 

Arthur gave Merlin a look.  
He smacked the back of Merlin's head.  


“Ow. What?!” 

“What part of the word 'secret' did you not understand?” Arthur yelled. 

“It…” Merlin said, shrugging, “ _Gwaine_.” 

“Gentlemen. Gentlemen,” Gwaine said to get their attention, “It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help.” 

Begrudgingly, Arthur agreed. 

~~~~~  
“...So according to Merlin here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me.” 

“That's correct,” Arthur replied. 

“You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to.” 

“Yeah? Try me.” 

“Could you not,” Merlin sighed. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Arthur said, “we’re here.” 

Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin entered a cave.  
Merlin could _feel_ the magic in this place.  
He felt each and every life hidden in this cave. 

Arthur and Gwaine saw nothing, though Arthur had a feeling that there was someone else with them.  
“It has to be here somewhere,” Arthur said, glancing around.  
He saw a cloth move; he pulls a young child out of hiding. 

The child gasped, pulling away. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Arthur says, letting go of the child, “It’s alright. I’m looking for something. Can you help me?” 

The child shook their head furiously. 

“I promise that-” 

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin said, making Arthur look up. 

Where there had previously been none, there were many. They were surrounded.  
“You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?” said one of the Druids. 

“I do. I’m not leaving without it.” 

“You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know. Are you sure you wish to take it, young King?” 

“Prince, not King,” Arthur replied, “and yes. I'll take my chances. The Cup will be safe with me, I promise.” 

The man glanced at Merlin, and then back at Arthur.  
“Alright,” he said, pulling the Cup out of thin air, “you have been warned.” 

“You’re just giving it to us?” Gwaine asked. 

“We do not wish to fight.” 

Arthur and Gwaine shared a look.  
“What’s the catch?” Gwaine asked. 

“Emrys,” the Druid said, ignoring the question, “The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it.” 

Merlin nodded in response.  
“I will take great caution with it.” 

Merlin started walking out of the cave, jerking his head to get Arthur and Gwaine to follow him. 

~~~~~  
“Are you sure the Cup wasn't safer with the druids?” Merlin asked, eying the cup in Arthur’s hands. 

“No,” Arthur replied, “but I can’t just disobey my father’s every order.” 

“You could tell him we couldn’t find it, give the cup back.” 

“Then Morgause would come along and take it by force. Better us than her.” 

Merlin sighed. 

“Don’t worry Merlin, it will be safe in the vaults of Camelot.” 

“Yeah, but we have to get it there first.” 

~~~~~  
“We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest,” Arthur gestured with his sword, “lies Camelot.” 

“And food and water and a nice hot bath,” Gwaine said. 

“Weren’t you banished?” Merlin spoke up. 

“Be quiet Merlin.” 

“Oi-” 

“Quiet,” Arthur ordered suddenly, stopping in his tracks. “Listen.” 

They listened. 

Merlin’s brow furrowed.  
“...I don't hear anything,” he said. 

“Exactly,” Arthur replied. 

“Never satisfied, you city types,” Gwaine said, rolling his eyes, “It's too noisy, it's too quiet-” 

At that moment Cenred’s men jumped out of hiding. 

“Run!”  
The three friends scattered. 

Merlin sprinted, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was- 

“ _Aaah_!” 

“Arthur!”  
Merlin turned sharply, headed toward the yell. 

An enemy soldier was standing over Arthur, cup in hand- Merlin didn’t hesitate to send the man flying with a flick of his wrist. 

The cup goes flying too; Merlin raises his hand-  
Something hit Merlin from behind, making him lose his concentration. 

Angrily, he sent the soldier flying.  
He looked around for the cup. 

Cenred's men were leaving. 

Merlin yelled in frustration. He tries to focus his magic to find the cup, eyes flaring as he sent out a pulse. _Where is it whereisit-_

“Merlin?!” Gwaine yelled, shaking his concentration. 

Gwaine was running towards him; no, towards Arthur.  
Arthur hadn’t gotten up.  
Arthur- 

~~~~~  
Gwaine pulled back Arthur's torn clothes to get a better look at his wound.  
“Right. That doesn't look too great,” Gwaine comments gravely. 

“Arrow must've been poisoned,” Merlin said quietly, touching Arthur’s forehead, “He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm.”  
He reached to grab his jacket-  
“A- _ah_ ,” Merlin groaned in pain. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Gwaine asked, looking at Merlin with concern. 

“Just a bruise,” he replied, laying his jacket on top of Arthur, “I was lucky.” 

Arthur shivered in his sleep. 

Gwaine huffed.  
“I don't get it. Why all this bother over a cup? 

“Because in the wrong hands it can become a terrible weapon.” 

“Not so great Cenred's got it, then.” 

“It's worse than you can possibly imagine.” 

“...Great.” 

Merlin held a hand out over Arthur’s head, saying, “ _Geh'ælan._ ”  
Nothing happened.  
“ _Geh'ælan,_ ” Merlin repeated.  
Arthur shivered; he did not wake.  
“ _Come on. Arthur, come on,_ ” Merlin begged. 

“What happened?” Gwaine asked. 

“I don’t-” Merlin sighed, running his hand through his hair, “I’ve always been rubbish at healing spells, maybe it just doesn’t want to work right now.” 

“You’re the most powerful magic user ever born and you can’t do healing spells?” 

“Can you?” Merlin asked angrily. 

“Fair point.” 

The two men leaned back; they were in for a long night. 

“We need more firewood,” Merlin said. 

“You're right about that.” 

“Do you want to go and get some?” 

“Not really. Thanks for asking,” Gwaine smiled. 

Merlin glared at Gwaine.  
“I’m not leaving Arthur.” 

“Don't you know when someone's joking with you, Merlin?” 

“I’m not really in the mood.” 

Gwaine stood up, saying, “If I die collecting firewood, keep it to yourself. I got my reputation to consider.”  
Gwaine was happy to see a small smile flicker across Merlin's face. 

~~~~~  
_Loyal friends, our time is at hand. From today no sword will fell you, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality._  


_Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed merlin is stressed.
> 
> Also, can I just say, the way they lose the Cup in canon is just... painful.


	16. The Coming of Arthur, part three

“Arthur should be back by now,” King Uther said, pacing in the council chamber. 

Sir Leon replied, “I'm sure there's a simple explanation, Sire-” 

“You know as well as I do he's been gone too long. Take a patrol, as many men as you need. Whatever it takes, _find_ him.” 

“Yes, Sire,” Sir Leon bowed, and leaves. 

“You show great strength, My Lord,” Morgana said sweetly. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Day after day you must send your only son into danger.” 

“Not a responsibility any father would wish to bear.” 

“You must try not to worry. He's the First Knight of Camelot and your greatest warrior. He's made it home safe in the past. Why should this time be any different?” 

“You're right. Of course you are,” Uther smiled. 

He turned away, oblivious to the scowl that replaced Morgana’s sweet smile. Her fingers flexed like claws as she forced herself to stay still.  
How she would love to end Uther's _pathetic_ existance right then and there. 

~~~~~  
The Knights were searching for Arthur; Sir Leon leading the way.  
A loud, thundering sound echoed closer.  
Leon held out his hand to stop the Knights. 

A trumpet sounded. 

The Knights came upon a canyon filled with men; an army too numerous to count. 

“My God,” Sir Leon said, staring.  
“Alright, come on.” 

The Knights ran back they way they came, not making it far before mounted soldiers came after them.  
The Knights scattered. 

Leon could hear his men getting hurt; he turned around, striking at one of the enemy and knocking them off their horse. 

The horse whinnied as the two men wrestled to their feet; Leon blocks every blow sent his way.  
It only took one wrong move for Leon to run his enemy through with his sword. 

The man doubled over, and pulled the sword out from his chest. 

_What the hell?!_  
Leon flees, sprinting back towards Camelot alone as horse hooves thunder after him. 

~~~~~  


_“Where's the Cup?_  
_Where’s the **Cup**?!”_

_“Cenred's men, they took it.”_

_“Then what are we still doing here?!”_

_“You were unconscious.”_

_“Always an excuse, Merlin- Aa-aah!”_

_“Arthur-!”_

_“We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late.”_

~~~~~  
Gwen can see the invading army from Morgana’s chambers.  
It’s _huge_ \- if Sir Leon is right, if the enemy can’t be killed- they have no chance. 

They’re not going to make it.  
Arthur- what happened to Arthur? 

“Gwen?” Morgana asked. 

Gwen looked away from the window.  
“Is it true they attack at dawn?” she asked. 

“I'm afraid so.” 

“And no word from Arthur?” she asked, glancing at Mordred and Kara who were sitting on the edge of Morgana’s bed, staring at the floor. 

“Nothing.” 

“Then all is lost.” 

“We'll be massacred, every last one of us,” Mordred said grimly. Kara took his hand. 

“Not everyone has to die,” Morgana said. 

Gwen froze. 

Mordred looked up. 

Kara smiled. 

“What do you mean not everyone?” Gwen asked. 

“Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here.” 

As Morgana spoke, Gwen felt fear rise through her chest at every word. 

“Everyone has a choice, Gwen,” Kara said.  
Mordred breathed in sharply. 

“...You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be,” Gwen said finally, glancing at Mordred. 

Mordred was fiddling with his sleeve cuffs; he was just as stressed on the inside as she was. 

Morgana smiled, taking Gwen’s hands in her own.  
“Then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I promise you that.” 

Gwen smiled numbly.  
Morgana hugged her; Gwen had to fight her own instincts so she didn’t tense up. 

When Morgana looked out the window, Mordred could have sworn she _smiled_. 

~~~~~  
Mordred and Kara were alone in his room; Kara was getting Mordred ready for bed. 

“Kara, what’s going on?” Mordred asked, “You know something, don’t you.” 

Kara smiled.  
“Morgana has finally seen the light,” she replied, “My Mistress marches on Camelot as we speak. Uther’s reign has reached its end.” 

Mordred rubbed the back of his neck.  
“You’re the traitor,” he said bluntly. 

“You can’t betray something you never believed in in the first place,” she replied. 

“Kara, why- how could you? Innocent people are being put in danger, Arthur's-” 

“You can drop the act, Mordred,” she said, climbing into his lap, “I know the truth. Morgana is on our side and Gwen- I’m not sure about her, but she can’t hear us.” 

“What- what do you mean?” Mordred leaned away from her, confused. 

“You hate Camelot more than I do,” she replied, stroking his face, “you only pretended for Morgana’s sake. After all, you’re the child of prophecy. You’re the one who kills Arthur.” 

Mordred froze, eyes widening in fear. 

Kara leaned in and kissed him.  
“Soon Camelot will be free, a safe haven for magic users. You can stop hiding under _Uther’s_ shadow.”  
She slid off him and walked to the door.  
“I’ve got work to do, Mordred. See you soon.” 

_You’re the one who kills Arthur._  
_You’re the one._  
_You Kill Arthur._

Mordred gripped the sheets of his bed tightly.  
His breathing quickened. 

_She- she’s wrong._  
_**She’s wrong**._

~~~~~  
Arthur knelt before a fallen Knight, checking to see if they were still alive.  
They weren’t. 

“There's not a single enemy body,” Merlin commented, looking around. 

“He's right," Arthur agreed, “This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter.” 

“Who could've done such a thing?” Gwaine asked.  
These were Knights of _Camelot_. 

Arthur replied gravely, “An army of men that cannot die. Come on.”  
He lead the way, limping. Merlin and Gwaine hurried after him. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said. 

“What is it?”  
He pointed towards the sky. 

The trio raced up the hill, Arthur a little slower that usual, to see smoke billowing up from Camelot.  
Arthur's breath caught in his throat. 

More Knights were scattered outside of the walls. 

Arthur kept walking, looking forward so he didn’t have to focus on the bodies.  
Didn’t have to focus on his leg.  
Didn’t have to see the faces of his fallen friends.  
“They never stood a chance,” he said mournfully. 

~~~~~  
They made it to the Lower Town. Bodies were strewn through the street, baskets and carts overturned. 

Guinevere's house looked untouched-  
_Gwen-_

Arthur limped up to her front door.  
He knocked; there was no answer.  
He tried to bust the door open with his shoulder. 

“Here, let me,” Gwaine said. 

Arthur begrudgingly moved away so Gwaine could kick the door in.  
She was not there.  
Arthur’s heart sunk in his chest. 

Someone yelled, striking at Arthur with a sword- 

“Elyan!” Merlin yelled, as Arthur blocks the blow. 

“I'm sorry,” Elyan said, hands shaking as he lowered his sword. His eyes switched between Arthur and Gwaine, both who had assumed defencive positions against him. 

“Where is everyone?” Arthur asked, lowering his sword so he could lean on it. 

“I- I thought that…” Elyan tried to explain. 

“Elyan, please, what happened?” 

“They- they came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing.” 

Arthur glanced back at Merlin, who looked away.  
“Wh, Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?” Arthur asked, turning back to Elyan. 

“She was in the citadel when they attacked.” 

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Then there's still hope.” 

“Sire,” Elyan said gravely.  
Arthur’s eyes widened in fear.  
“The citadel's been taken.” 

_No._  
_No, it- it can't be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, I spelt Guinevere _three difforent ways_ in this fic. Fixed now, but... dang I was not paying attention. :/


	17. The Coming of Arthur, part four

“Let's go,” Arthur said, his little group of warriors following close behind him.  
He stumbled, grabbing onto a nearby cart for support.  
He tried his hardest not to limp, walking boldly towards the castle. 

“How much longer can he keep going like this?” Elyan whispered to Merlin, watching as Arthur winced with every step, his skin growing paler by the minute. 

Merlin replied ruefully, “I don't know.” 

~~~~~  
Arthur paused in the castle corridor, leaning heavily on the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Where now?” Gwaine asked. 

“Now, uh…” Arthur gasped out, “Now we, er…” 

“Arthur, you can't go on,” Merlin said, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder to steady him. 

“We must, we- we _must_ find the others-” 

“You _can't go on_ without treatment.” 

“- _Guinevere_ , and, my father-” 

“Elyan, do you know your way to the dungeons?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” he replied. 

“Go with Gwaine. See if you can find them,” Merlin ordered. 

The two men left; Arthur tried to stand up straight.  
“I'm going with them,” Arthur insisted, as Merlin caught him by the arm. 

“No, you're not.” 

“That’s an order.” 

“No, to hell with your orders. You're coming with me.” 

“Idiot.” 

“Prat.” 

~~~~~  
“You're disobeying orders, Merlin. I'll have you in the stocks for this,” Arthur said, as Merlin sat Arthur into a bench in Gaius’s chambers. 

“Fine. Now, stay put. And try not to move that leg.”  
Merlin dashed across the room to look for a potion.  
He heard a rattling sound in the cupboard. 

Carefully taking up Arthur's sword, Merlin yanked the door open.  
“Gaius!” Merlin exclaimed, relieved. 

“Merlin!” Gaius said, hugging his ward. 

“Are you alright?” 

“All the better for seeing you.”  
Arthur groaned from his bench.  
“Arthur-” Gaius exclaimed, rushing over to him. 

“I tried to heal him using magic, but it didn't work.” 

“This may hurt a bit, Sire,” Gaius said, checking Arthur’s leg, “The wound's infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation.” 

“No no no no. We haven't got time. Just give me something to keep going,” Arthur insisted. 

Gaius sighed, sharing a worried look with Merlin. “Yes, Sire.” 

“It's the army of immortals, isn't it?” Merlin asked. 

“We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us.” 

The door burst open, and a short figure dashed inside, silently slamming the door closed with a flash of his eyes.  
“I knew you were back,” Mordred said, running over to Merlin and Arthur. He stopped, looking at Arthur with wide eyes.  
“What happened?” 

“Arrow to the leg,” Merlin said quickly, “He’ll be fine.” 

“It- it looks infected-” 

“I’m fine, Mordred,” Arthur insisted. 

“Right,” Mordred said.  
He curled his hand into a fist and looking anywhere but at a person. 

“Mordred,” Merlin asked, making the boy jump, “What is it?” 

“It’s-” Mordred said, glancing at Arthur. _I can’t._

Merlin’s brow furrowed.  
_Mordred, you can tell me anything._

_I- I **can’t** , I can’t- It’s-_

_Breath, Mordred._

Mordred gulped, messing with his sleeve-cuffs.  
_Kara works for Morgause. She’s the traitor._

Merlin crouched down to look at Mordred head-on.  
_Are you sure?_

Tears threatened to spill from Mordred’s eyes.  
_She- she asked for my help. Said I was destined to harm Arth- harm Camelot. I don’t- I don’t want to **kill** \- I don’t want to hurt Camelot!_

_I will **never** let that happen, Mordred. You have my word._

“Are you two having a conversation with your minds again?” Arthur huffed, cradling his leg. 

“Arthur-” Mordred said, “It’s- it’s bad. They- something’s wrong with Morgana.” 

“What?!” he asked, sitting up before leaning back with a hiss. 

“I think she’s enchanted,” he said earnestly, looking back at Merlin.  
_Kara did something to her. But she- she did it for Morgause, she’s just confused. I don’t- you have to save her. Both of them. Don’t kill Kara, **please**. Help Morgana. **Help me**._  
“ **Please** , Merlin.” 

_The Child crying as your name slips passed his lips._

Merlin nodded.  
“I will do everything I can. We’ll save her.” 

“She-” Mordred said. 

Footsteps echoed down the hall.  
Everyone froze. 

“Stay still,” Mordred said, ran over to the door. 

“Mor-” 

“Ssh!”  
Mordred opened the door and shut it behind him. 

“ _Mordred!_ ” said a voice on the other side of the door. 

“ _Kara._ ” 

“ _I was looking for you. What were you doing?_ ” 

“ _Er, I was making sure no one was hiding in the Physician’s quarters. It’s empty._ ” 

“ _Good. Morgana requires your presence._ ” 

“ _Right. Lead the way._ ” 

Merlin held his breath as the footsteps faded away.  
He sighed. 

Gaius handed Arthur a potion.  
“The effect will be instant, Sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last,” he said disapprovingly. 

“Thank you, Gaius.”  
Elyan and Gwaine entered.  
“The King, Sire, he's alive,” Elyan reported. 

“Where is he?” 

“They're taking him to the throne room as we speak,” Gwaine replied. 

“This may be my last chance,” Arthur said, leaning on the table to help him stand up. 

“Arthur,” Merlin scolded, “there's too many of them. You'll never make it.” 

“I won't leave my Father to die here alone,” Arthur replied, meeting Merlin’s gaze.  
Merlin backed down.  
“Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again.” 

The three men followed Arthur’s orders, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.  
It was uncomfortably quiet. 

“Merlin, you should go with them,” Arthur insisted. 

Merlin gave him a look.  
“Nah, I've seen the woods already.” 

Arthur smiled. 

~~~~~  
Merlin and Arthur crawled to the edge of the balcony overlooking the Throne Room. It was filled with soldiers from Essetir, though Cenred was nowhere in sight. 

The King was forced to his knees in front of Morgause, who was standing in front of the throne. Kara was standing to her right next to Mordred, who glanced up at Merlin and quickly looked away. Geoffrey was standing on Morgause's other side. 

“Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen,” Morgause taunted. 

Arthur moved to get up; Merlin grabbed him, forcing him back down.  
Merlin hissed, “The guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?” 

“I don't think you'll be needing this anymore,” Moraguse said, removing Uther's crown. 

Arthur glared at Merlin. 

“This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have _no right_ to the throne!” 

“No, she does not,” echoed a familiar voice. 

Merlin visibly deflated as Arthur’s eyes widened. 

‘Morgana, _no_ ,’ Arthur mouthed. 

“But I do,” Morgana smiled, “I am your _daughter_ , after all. Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time."  
Morgana sat on the throne. 

_The false King forced on his knees as a faceless woman sits in his throne._

Morgause noded to a soldier, who shoved Geoffrey forward, the queen's crown in his hands. 

“By the power vested in me,” Geoffry said with a sword at his back, “I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot.” 

Arthur and Merlin were too far away to see Morgana’s eyes flash red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone a awhile again. I've been working on my original story and forgot about Merlin. eheh...  
> I'm back~


	18. Once More, With Feeling.

“No.” 

“But Father-” 

“I said no, Arthur. My word is final.” 

“Do you not trust me?” 

Uther sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“Arthur-” 

“I can handle it! Am I not the first Knight of Camelot? The people of Tintagel called for aid, and I intend to help them!” 

“Sir Leon and the others can handle it. There is no need for you to risk your life.” 

“I’m not a child anymore! I can handle-" 

“You’re barely a man!” 

“Father-” 

“ **No** , Arthur!” Uther said, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him. 

Arthur flinched; he fell silent, standing tall yet staring at the ground. 

The King sighed, shaking his head.  
“Arthur,” Uther said, standing up and walking over to his son. He put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.  
“Look at me.” 

Arthur tentatively met his Father’s gaze.

“ _You're not ready,_  
_For the world outside,_ ” the King sang.  
“ _You keep pretending,_  
_But you just can't hide._  
_I know I said that I’d be standing by your side,_  
_But I…_ ” Uther walked away, looking out the window.

“ _Your path's unbeaten,_  
_And it's all uphill._  
_And you can meet it,_  
_But you never will._  
_And I’m the reason that you're standing still,_  
_But I…_ ”

He turned back to Arthur.

“ _I wish I could say the right words,_  
_To lead you through this land._  
_Wish I could play the father,_  
_And take you by the hand._  
_Wish I could stay here,_  
_But now I understand;_  
_I’m standing in the way._

“ _The cries around you,_  
_You can hear them all,_ ” he gestured, stretching his arm out around him.  
“ _But 'cause of me you,_  
_Can’t take that call._  
_So you just lie there when you should be standing tall,_  
_But I…_

“ _I wish I could lay your arms down,_  
_And change your given path._  
_Wish I could slay your demons,_  
_But now that time has passed._  
_Wish I could stay here,_  
_Your stalwart standing fast;_  
_But I'm standing in the way._  
_I’m just standing,_  
_In the way._ ”

He brushed the hair out of Arthur’s eyes and touched Arthur’s forehead to his.

“I believe in you, Arthur. You will be a better King than I.”

Uther faded away.  


~~~~~  
Arthur woke up.  
He brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

He sighed, sitting up.  
His cheek was wet; he wiped his face with his sleeve. 

“Everything alright, Arthur?” Merlin asked, always by his side. 

“I’m fine,” Arthur replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone a while. Life stuff.
> 
> The song is From Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Anthony Head plays Uther and Giles and idk I was feeling inspired ~~and felt bad about the lack of updates~~ so here's a mini-chapter ~~so you know I'm still here and working on the next episode~~.
> 
> I changed some of the lyrics of 'Standing' to fit better with Arthur, but it's mostly unedited.
> 
> Happy Holidays~


	19. The Coming of Arthur, part five

“Sister?” Morgause asks, opening the door to Morgana’s chambers.  
Morgana doesn’t respond; She’s sitting in front of her mirror as Gwen brushes Morgana’s hair with careful strokes.  
“We need to talk,” Morgause says, letting herself into the room. 

“About?” Morgana asks curtly. 

“About the Knights.” 

“What about them?” 

“You need to win their allegiance. The people of Camelot look up to their _Precious_ Knights. To have an enemy in the protectors is to have an enemy in the people.” 

“I don’t care about their allegiance,” Morgana replies. 

Gwen bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from speaking. 

“All I care is that _Uther_ suffers.” 

“To steel the love of his people would wound his pride. And any hope he has in rescue,” Morgause smiled. 

Morgana huffed, closing her eyes.  
“I will speak to the Knights.” 

~~~~~  
“Hello, Sir Leon,” Morgana smiled, crown upon her head as she lazed in her throne. 

“Lady Morgana.” 

“My title has changed, you know.”  
Leon said nothing.  
“It pains me to see you in chains,” Morgana continued, “You have always been so kind to me. I wish you wouldn’t hate me so readily.” 

Again, Leon said nothing. 

“I wish you would support me. I could use your help. Arthur was the one taught in the ways of leadership and control. I have no idea what I’m doing. Will you and your fellow Knights swear to serve and protect me?” 

Leon sighed, bowing his head.  
“You have changed, Lady Morgana. My allegiance is to the King, not to you. There is nothing you can do to change that.” 

“We shall see.” 

~~~~~  
Morgause stood on the balcony, her immortal soldiers pointing crossbows at the Knights of Camelot.  
“I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to my sister. There will be consequences if you say no.” 

Morgana was nowhere in sight. 

The Knights were still, silent, hesitant.  
They were waiting. 

Sir Leon smirked up at Morgause.  
“Long live the King!” he yelled, and his fellow Knights echoed him. “Long live the King!” 

“Perhaps…” Morgause replied slowly, “... _this_ will help you change your mind.”  
She motioned for her soldiers to strike-  
But they didn’t aim at the Knights. 

“ _Noooo_!” 

~~~~~  
“...There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons,” Arthur said, surrounded by his allies at the stone table, “It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm.” 

“We need to take out the Cup of Life,” Lancelot added, “It will give us an advantage, if you succeed in freeing the Knights.” 

Arthur nodded.  
“Good idea.” 

“I'll need someone with me who knows the castle.” 

“I'll go,” Merlin said, almost to readily. 

“...Alright,” Arthur agreed. 

~~~~~  
They split up; Arthur and co went towards the dungeons to free the King and the other Knights, Merlin and Lancelot went after the Cup. 

“Good luck,” Arthur says. 

~~~~~  
The two quietly sneak their way through the castle, avoiding Blood Guards and servants alike- you never know who may be working for Morgause. 

Merlin paused, gasping as magic washed over him. “I can sense the Cup's power,” Merlin explained to Lancelot, “This way.” 

~~~~~  
Rescuing the Knights was easy; finding the King was harder. 

The Knights held off the Blood Guards as Arthur searched every cell.  
He threw open the last door-  
_Liquid red dripping from still fingers_  
-Arthur froze. 

“Arthur?” Gwaine asked, running over to see what was wrong. 

Uther was on the ground in a puddle of blood. He was pale.  
Too pale.  
His chest wasn't moving. 

“Arthur,” Percival said, shaking his friend’s arm. 

“I-” 

“We need to go.” 

“ _Father_ -” 

“Come _on_ , Arthur!” Gwaine yelled, as he and Percival pulled Arthur away from the cell as the Blood Guard advanced. 

~~~~~  
Merlin and Lancelot muscle their way past the Blood Guard and into the Throne room, where they find-  
Morgana, Kara, and Mordred, standing in front of the Cup of Life. 

“Only two of you?” Kara taunted, stepping out in front of Morgana.  
“Did you really think we wouldn’t have our strongest Guarding the Cup?” 

“What now?” Lancelot whispered to Merlin. 

Merlin shook his head, bracing for an attack.  
“Morgana,” Merlin pleaded, “This is not you.” 

She snarled in response.  
“No, I’m more myself than I have ever been.” 

“Please, Morgana you’re-” 

“Who are you to judge me? You’re the one lying to yourself- you personally have seen the crimes of Uther. You should be helping me.” 

“Not like this,” Merlin shook his head, “Fear and hatred accomplish nothing.”  


Kara yelled, “ _Wáce ierlic!_ ” 

Merlin and Lancelot went flying through the air; with a golden blink Merlin softened their fall. 

Mordred was shaking.  
He bit his lip, glancing between his Lord and his love.  
He clenched his fists. 

_Morgause has gone after Arthur,_ Mordred said as Lancelot dragged Merlin behind a pillar, _Go, Emrys._

_Are you sure?_

_I can take Morgana and Kara._  
Mordred took something out of his pocket; he threw an handful of seeds at the two sorceresses, yelling, “ _Cuir an dà àite an sàs!_ ”  
Vines sprung up from the stone floor, binding Morgana and Kara in place. 

“Traitor!” Morgana yelled, struggling against her bonds. 

“Mordred?” Kara asked, voice wavering. 

“I may not be Emrys,” Mordred said, voice brimming with power, “But I am more magical than I appear."  
"You are no match for me.” 

Merlin handed off the dragon-sword to Lancelot.  
“You’ll need this to knock over the cup, it’s enchanted. You _must_ give it back to me.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Arthur is in danger.” 

~~~~~  
Arthur _ran_ , barely paying attention to his surroundings.  
He needed to find Morgause, find his sister-  
Where was Merlin when he needed him? 

_"Wáce ierlic!"_

The world became a blur of shapes and colors-  
He was being pulled through the air-  
Arthur barely managed to to grab the balcony’s railing before falling into the castle courtyard. 

Someone screamed, far below him. 

He pulled himself up, grunting. 

Leaning against the wall, smug like she had already won, was Morgause.  
“We meet again, Arthur.” 

“ _ **You-**_ ” Arthur growled, biting back his rage. 

“You?” Morgause taunted, “Does the foolish Prince have nothing intelligent to say?”  
He swung his sword at her head.  
She sidestepped him.  
“How disappointing. _Thàinig claidheamh thugam!_ ” 

With a flash of her eyes, a silver sword appeared in her hands; just in time to block a swing from Arthur. 

A scream echoed from above; the glass windows of the throne room _shattered_. 

Arthur sprang away from Morgause- 

“ _Tha mi ag òrdachadh gloine dhut!_ ” Morgause sends shards of glass flying at Arthur. 

Cursing, he protected his head as best he could; a shard nicked his uncovered ear. 

Morgause used the distraction to throw Arthur against the wall; she held him with her sword pressing against his throat.  
“Foolish boy.” Morgause said, her words echoing into the courtyard below. 

“You enchanted Morgana” he hissed, arm muscles struggling against her iron grip. 

“Enchanted her?” Morgause smirked, “I did no such thing. My apprentice _Kara_ simply helped Morgana bring her hatred to the surface. Everything she feels is her own; I just helped her along.” 

“You _Enchanted_ her!” he yelled with righteous fury, “You killed my Father!” 

“You really believe that, don’t you,” she smirked.  
Arthur glared daggers into her eyes.  
“ _Thilg mi thu air falbh!_ ” Arthur’s sword flew out of his hand, tumbling over the balcony.  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” she said, brushing stray hairs out of Arthur’s face. 

He flinched away from her touch. 

“You and your father ruined this land. If it wasn’t for his stupidity my people would never have suffered for twenty long years.”  
“You lie and cheat and manipulate the people around you with false positives and twisted facts. Morgana may think you care for her, but I know the truth. You’re _using_ her.”  
She pressed more force onto her sword, making little beads of blood on Arthur's neck.  
“You’ve found a powerful tool in your Father’s Ward. Even a Prince who hates magic can see when a weapon falls into his lap.” 

Arthur mouthed something. 

Morgause scoffed, releasing just enough pressure to let him breathe. 

“You’re _wrong_ ,” he replied with conviction, “I love my sister. I don’t care that she has magic, and _I’m_ not the one _using_ her.  
“Magic doesn’t make one evil. Torturing _innocents_ and mistreating the people who believe in you does. My people will never give their allegiance to you.” 

“You don’t believe that,” she snarled, “You only care about saving your own neck.” 

“I believe in Morgana,” he projected, “I believe in Emrys.” 

“ _Emrys_? The Dragonlord you put in chains?” 

“You’ve made him mad,” Arthur smirked.  
“You’ve hurt his kingdom.” 

“Why would a magic user as powerful as _Emrys_ care about a kingdom who imprisoned him? Who _slaughters_ his kind by the hundreds? You’re even more foolish than I thought.” 

“He will come, Morgause.” 

Morgause leaned in real closed and whispered in his ear.  
“Where is your Emrys now?” 

Arthur looked up to the sky.  
“ _For the love of Camelot_!” he yelled, as Emrys roared. 

Morgause lept back, turning around to see the black dragon with the golden crest hovering in the air about her, wings beating the air into submission. 

“ _ **Witch**_ ,” he roared, “ _ **Get away from my King**_.” 

Morgause stood frozen, staring up at Emrys.  
She sneered, bracing herself. 

~~~~~  
_“Morgana! Bidh mi a 'dùsgadh do fhìor fhèin!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, what a bad place to leave off.  
> I've had most of this written for ages; i wanted to upload it with the emrys vs morgause fight but it's been frustrating me.  
> I wont be able to write much for a little bit anyway ~~because I'll be playing Kingdom Hearts 3~~ so... yeah. Update :)


	20. The Coming of Arthur, end

With a flash of his eyes, Emrys created a golden shield around Arthur, nudging Arthur back a few paces into a corner. 

Morgause stood silent, calculating; Emrys could see the calm hatred in her eyes as she adjusted her grip on her sword. 

He reared his head back, breathing a stream of fire at her. 

“ _Timcheall!_ ” Morgause yelled, holding out her sword with one hand and bracing the tip with the other as the fire struck; she held fast as the flames moved around her.  
The fire died out in a blink; Morgause was gone. 

Emrys turn his neck quickly as wind picked up over his back- 

Screaming, Morgause dived at his spine, sword pointed down-  
The sword struck, but made no cut; she cursed as the force of her attack rebounded into her arms.  
The tip was blunted; practically useless. 

Emrys huffed, bucking her off his back. 

She was sent flying-  
All the breath left her lungs as she clumsily latched onto the end of Emrys’s tail, barely keeping hold of her blade. 

_Swish-swish-swish-_

Morgause flew off, slamming into a wall back-first. She winced as her armor made a horrid sound as she slid down the wall; her eyes flash and her descent stops. 

Hanging off the wall by her foot and unarmed hand, she pointed her sword and screamed, “ _Cumhachd làn teine_!”  
Scorching blue flames traveled from the hilt of her blade, arching towards Emrys’ head. 

He swerved in the nick of time, heat rushing past his eye. 

The flames shattered what remained of part of the throne room windows. 

Morgause disappeared again, reappearing in the now-empty courtyard under Emrys.  
“ _A 'losgadh colbhan teth, leig_!”  
Multiple columns of fire sprung up from the ground, setting nearby buildings alight. 

Emrys growled, thunder echoing with the flap of his wings. Storm clouds formed above Camelot, an instant downpour of rain.  
The raindrops focused on the columns, engulfing the fire. 

“Did you really think fire would work against a dragon?” 

Morgause scowled, hair sticking to her face. 

The downpour stopped, but the clouds remained, leaving a few inches of water atop the cobblestones. 

“Stop this Morgause. You can’t win. Camelot will never fall into your hands.” 

“Yet how will Camelot run without her King?” Morgause smiled, “Arthur is far too young to carry the burden.” 

Emrys clenched his fists, closing his eyes for a moment.  
“Arthur is stronger than you think,” he growled, “if what you say is true, Arthur will rise up and protect his Kingdom.” 

A loud, furious, betrayed scream pierced the air.  
“ _ **YOU HORRID**_ -” Morgana yelled, falling out the window with Kara in her arms. 

With a glance Emrys stopped their descent, just before they hit the ground.  
“You _wretched_ girl,” Morgana hissed, flames in her palms as Kara created a shield to defend herself. 

“Sister, what has Kara-” Morgause said, walking over. 

“ _You stay back_ ,” Morgana hissed, flames flaring bigger, “You did this to me. Both of you.” 

“You’re being ridiculous-” 

“ _You cursed me!_ ” 

“Sister that was not my inten-” 

“ _Not your intention!?!_ ” the flames flared blue for an instant, “Don’t you _Sister_ me. You _cursed_ me. You turned me against my own people!” Morgana cried, “If you really cared for me like a sister you wouldn't go out of your way to _**harm**_ me at every opportunity!” 

“Morgana, I-” 

“You curse me, you trick me, you _drove me to drink poison! **I HATE YOU!!**_ ” 

“ _Morgana_ -” Morgause choked on her words. 

“ _ **I Never Want To See You Again!!**_ ” she screamed, fire arching out in a ring around her. 

Kara ducked behind her sheild- 

Morgause screamed. 

The fire dissipated as soon as it had come. 

Morgause shook, holding her hand up to the right side of her face. 

“Mistress!” Kara called. 

“Kara!” Mordred yelled, running into the courtyard. 

“No! No!” Kara ran over, “ _Mistress_.” 

“Kara, don’t, _please_ -” 

Morgana stood in shock, staring at Morgause. 

“It's over, Morgause,” Emrys said, in a deep rumbling voice. 

“No,” Morgause replied quietly, “you're wrong.”  
She stood up to her full height, looking away from her sister and staring Emrys straight on.  
“This has just _begun_!”  
A whirlwind appeared around Morgause, engulfing her and Kara. 

“ _No!_ ” Mordred yelled, running towards them. 

The winds died down.  
The two were gone. 

Mordred grabbed his hair in his hands. 

~~~~~  
Arthur and Merlin sat, sitting on the steps of the castle. Arthur was wearing everyday clothes, looking nothing like a prince if not for his posture.  
“Have you seen the state of these boots?” Arthur said finally. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, go and get something to clean them.” 

“Why?” he replied half-heartedly, “They're your boots.” 

Arthur mock-glared at his friend.  
“Have you lost your mind?” 

“I thought you believed in equality,” Merlin smiled. 

“I'm sorry?” 

“At the Round Table, you said-” 

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur replied. Smirking, he gave Merlin a friendly shove. 

Merlin smiled back. 

“Sire,” said Leon, coming up behind them, “Gaius wants to see you.” 

~~~~~  
_I'm sorry, Arthur... The King is dead._

~~~~~  
The King lay upon a table clothed in red and golden velvet, adorned with a golden dragon.  
His arms lay atop his sword, which rested on his chest. 

Footsteps echoed slowly around the room, each step fading before the next started.  
The Prince paused, staring down at his father’s face.  
Silent tears streaked down his face, falling onto the unmoving King. 

~~~~~  
Merlin is sitting on the floor against the stone railing staring at the wall opposite the doors.  
He lazily runs his fingers through Morgana’s hair; her head is in his lap, fast asleep. 

Gwen stirs; Merlin glances at her. She’s still sleeping, using Morgana’s legs and bundled-up dress as a pillow. 

Merlin hadn’t slept at all. 

The double doors swing open, sunlight streaming in through the windows.  
“Merlin?” 

He turns his head slowly, looking up at Arthur. 

“It is a new day,” Arthur says monotonly.  
Merlin looks down at Morgana, not having a reply to give.  
“You been here all night?” 

“We didn't want you to feel that you were alone,” Merlin said, voice cracking. 

Merlin and Arthur trade a look. 

Arthur turns, taking a breath as he closes the throne room doors.  
“You must be hungry?” 

“Starving.” 

“Me too... Come on, help me wake them up. You can make us all some breakfast.” 

Merlin smiled slightly; Arthur crouched down, brushing the hair out of Gwen’s face. 

~~~~~  
_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?_

_I solemnly swear so to do._

_Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?_

_I will._

_Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!_

_Long live the King!_

_Long live the King!_

_Long live the King!_

~~~~~  
“What the hell do you want,” Merlin said bluntly. 

Kilgharrah huffed, shaking his head slightly.  
“Still so foolish, young Warlock.” 

“If you only called me out here to insult me-” 

“I warned you,” he said, “I told you that The Witch Morgana was destined for great evil.” 

“She was not in her own mind!” Merlin yelled. 

“Yet she was,” Kilgharrah countered, “Her emotions might not have been her own, but her choices where. The things I foresaw have come to pass. Morgana has killed Uther, and the time of Arthur is upon us.” 

“...What did you say?” Merlin asked quietly. 

“Morgana has killed Uther.” 

Merlin shook his head.  
“No, you’re wrong. Morgause killed Uther.” 

“Did she?” 

“ _You_ \- Morgana would never do that!” 

“You cannot change destiny, Merlin. Though it seems, you have the ability to twist fate. The Witch is not as evil as I expected her to be; you succeeded in changing her heart. You did not change her Destiny.” 

“But then- I- you’re _wrong_.” 

“There is no way for you to alter her future nor her past, Merlin. Neither can you change the future awaiting Arthur… and Mordred.” 

“Mordred would _never_ hurt Arthur,” Merlin hissed, “He looks up to him as a _Brother_.” 

“You believed Morgana would never harm Camelot,” Kilgharrah said, “Yet look where we are.” 

“Screw you, Kilgharrah,” Merlin replied, voice wavering and hands shaking.  
“ _Screw you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Waves_  
>  I'm back~  
> This chapter was fun, evern though it was hard for me to write.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Darkrose for giving me the insperation I needed to figue out the dragon fight~  
>  ~~in which morgause is an fing High Priestess of Magic and Sorcery AND a Knight who beat Prince Arthur in a duel but the show _conveniently forgets this_ and the coolest thing she ever did was make a _small column of fire_~~


	21. Work of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update! Time for fluff.

“Arthur?” Merlin called, backing into Arthur’s room with his arms full of armor. When he noticed Arthur wasn’t there, he unceremoniously dumped the armor onto Arthur’s bed. 

He stretched, arms above his head. His hand brushed the wardrobe as he passed.  
Merlin flinched.  
Rubbing the dust of his hand, he tried to remember the last time he dusted Arthur’s rooms. 

“Since… Gwen was arrested, I think,” Merlin mumbled under his breath. He found a rag and started cleaning the room. 

While dusting off a shelf in Arthur’s closet, Merlin knocked loose a stone in the wall. Curious, he pried the stone out. 

There were two bundled scrolls of paper inside; he pulled out the slightly yellowed pages. 

Sitting against the wall, Merlin unfurled the pages.  
They were drawings; some sketches, some fully fledged. 

Merlin stared in awe at the attention to detail; drawings of the knights, of Leon, of Gwaine and Percival, of Uther when he was younger, of Morgana when she was a child to how she was now, of random townspeople and castle servants, of himself.  
Drawings of trees, of landscapes, of the view of Camelot from Arthur’s window.  
All of them signed, Arthur. 

Merlin unfurled the second scroll, smiling.  
They were all drawings of Gwen. Gwen hanging up clothes, Gwen dusting Morgana’s room, Gwen helping in the kitchens, Gwen sleeping in a field of grass.  
Gwen as a teenager, following Morgana around.  
Gwen smiling, eyes blindingly bright even though she was made of paper and ink. 

Merlin put aside another page as a shadow passed over him.  
Slowly, Merlin looked up. 

Arthur was staring down at him, face unreadable. 

Merlin _bolted_ -  
_Papers scattering across the floor_  
-holding some of the pages to his chest. 

“ _ **MEEEEEEEEEEERLIN!!!**_ ” 

~~~~~  
Gwen had just finished brushing Morgana’s hair when Merlin suddenly burst into the room, out of breath and arms full of papers. 

“Hide these,” he said, dumping the papers into Gwen’s arms as she stuttered protests.  
He sprinted back out, continuing down the hall. 

Gwen looked to Morgana for help. 

Shrugging, Morgana helped her straighten up the pages into a pile and slid them under her covers, just as the familiar sound of boots came rushing down the hall. 

“Morgana, Guinevere,” Arthur said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, “Have you seen Merlin?” 

“Not today,” Morgana replied innocently. 

“If you do, _do not_ take anything from him.” 

“Why not? What has he done now,” she smiled. 

“Just- don’t,” and with that, Arthur ran off. 

Smiling, Morgana retrieved the papers, flipping through them.  
She paused.  
“Gwen.” 

“Yes, Morgana?” Gwen replied, walking over.  
She looked at the page Morgana was looking at, seeing her own face staring back. 

~~~~~  
Arthur was sitting at his desk, seething. When he caught up with Merlin the papers where gone; locking Merlin in the stocks didn’t help him find his drawings, but it made Arthur feel better.  
He huffed, leaning back in his chair. 

There was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.”  
Gwen slowly opened the door, holding the missing pages to her chest.  
Arthur paled. 

“You drew these?” she asked, walking over to him. 

“Gw- Guinevere, I-” 

“They’re beautiful,” she smiled softly, shuffling the pages, “I didn’t know you could draw.” 

Arthur looked out the window, leaning his chin on his hand.  
“Of course they’re beautiful,” he said finally, “They’re drawings of you.” 

Gwen blushed crimson.  
“Arthur,” she said, guiding his head so he’d look at her.  
She kissed him. 

Arthur melted into her touch. 

Gwen pulled away, breathless. 

“Now that’s a face I’d like to draw,” Arthur smirked. 

She swatted his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how good Bradley is at art, but i remembered Angel talking about it and then i thought 'if Bradley can draw then maybe Arthur can draw too" and this happened.


	22. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Update! ^_^  
> Thinking about where I'm going from here, my ideas for in-between seasons aren't working out; I might jump right into season 4.

“Arthur,” the man bowed low before the throne. 

“...Uncle,” King Arthur replied. 

“I’m terribly sorry about your Father,” Agravaine said, standing up tall, “I have come to give my condolences, and offer myself as help in these trying times.” 

“Help?” Arthur asked, sharing a glance with Merlin who stood to his right, “What kind of help?” 

“As you know, I care for you as I cared for my late sister. I was hoping, with your permission, to offer my advice. It must be hard for such a young King to rule without guidance.”  
Arthur arched an eyebrow.  
“I only wish to help.” 

“What would you know about leading a Kingdom, _Lord_ Agravaine?” 

“I- I wouldn’t! But I do know a fair amount about running an estate, which is essentially a kingdom but smaller. I only wish to help you Arthur. And I would love to meet the mysterious Emrys. I'd like to see one rumoured to be so powerful first-hand.” 

“...Right,” Arthur said, sharing another look with Merlin, “You come here, after my Father’s death, asking for my ear and a meeting with my Warlock.  
“Get out, Agravaine.” 

“But Arthur-” 

“ _Sire_ to you, Agravaine,” Arthur corrected, “You may be my Uncle but I know a grab for power when I see one. It is only because of my Mother that I’m letting you keep you title. Get. Out. Go on.” 

“But Ar- Sire-” 

“Morgana,” Arthur said, calling to his sister who was seated on Guinevere's left, “Would you?” 

“With pleasure,” she smiled. With a flash of her eyes and a wave of her hands, the doors to the throne room burst open, and Agravaine was thrown out. 

“That was fun,” Arthur smiled. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Morgana smiled back, “He creeps me out.” 

Merlin crossed his arms.  
“You really shouldn’t use magic like that,” he said. 

“It was funny,” Gwen smiled, “Did you see his face?” 

Merlin threw up his arms in defeat.  
“Don’t get mad at me when he comes back for revenge.” 

Arthur scoffed. “Agravaine? Please, if he is stupid enough to come against Camelot we’d easily stop him.” 

“He’s right, Merlin. He’s to simple-minded to ever be a threat.” 

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Agravaine


	23. The Darkest Hour, part one

On, and on, and on.  
The woman walked, feet blistering, cut up from tiny rocks that keep finding their way into her shoes.  
On, and on, and on. 

She huffs, huffs, huffs, pulling the loaded cart behind her.  
It’s nothing she can’t handle. She’s strong.  
Her Mistress is counting on her. 

_Clip-clop clip-clop_  
The sound of horses gaining. 

She sighs, squaring her shoulders. 

“Halt!” yells one of the Knights, slowing down behind her. She stops.  
“Stay where you are.” 

She sets down the cart as the Knight approaches. 

“Where are you headed?” he asks. 

“The Seas of Meredor,” she replies, quietly but clearly. 

“What's in the cart?” 

She does not reply. 

_Be still_ , says a voice in her head, _I’ll take care of it._

He motions for his fellow knights to search the cart. One of thems pulls back a sheet, and yells.  
He flies through the air with the wave of a hand; the woman in the cart sits up. 

“Morgause,” the first Knight says, drawing his sword. 

A few moments more and all the Knights were scattered, unconscious, or worse.  
She stretches.  
“Are you alright, Kara?” she asks. 

“Yes Mistress,” Kara says, looking away. 

“Look at me when you’re speaking.” 

Kara turns, flinching at the sight of her Mistress’s scar. She hated looking into Morgause’s bloodshot right eye.  
“We must hurry. Night is nearly upon us and we still have far to go.” 

~~~~~  
Merlin slides his way passed a troop of Knights, running up the stairs to the castle.  
He nods to the other servants as they run around; decorating, cleaning, dropping off whatever’s needed. The castle is abuzz with energy. 

He reaches the kitchens, ducking under a platter.  
Smirking, he nicks some food from a passing cook- 

“Oi!” Audrey, the head cook, yells. 

Merlin hides his hand behind his shoulder. 

“What are you doing in my kitchen?” she says, threatening Merlin with a ladle. 

“Uh,” Merlin stuttered, “the King's shirt-” 

Rolling her eyes, she points him in the right direction.  
“Keep your dirty fingers off my food; do you understand?” 

He rushes off, grabbing the shirt when-  
A hood on a string fell in front of his face.  
Smirking, he looks up. 

Gwaine and Percival waved from a grate in the ceiling. 

Hastily, Merlin hooked them a small pheasant and ran off-  
“ _ **Oi-**!_ ”  
-laughing as he ducked under another servant’s arm. 

He swerved through the crowd towards Arthur’s rooms-  
-he crashed right into someone’s arm, wine spilling everywhere.  
Merlin sighed, looking at the wine-stained, pure white shirt. 

“You could try a bit of salt,” said Lancelot, coming up behind him with Mordred in tow. 

“Arthur is going to kill me,” he groaned. 

“Let's see,” Lancelot said, inspecting the shirt. 

Mordred smirked, “You've faced far worse, Merlin.” 

“He needs it for tonight!” 

Lancelot let go of the shirt, saying, “I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something.”  
He wiggled his eyebrows at Merlin, and glanced at Mordred to drive his point home. 

Merlin checked to make sure no one was looking.  
“ _Fordwin wamm_ ,” he whispered. 

As the two continued on their way, Merlin held up the spotless shirt.  
Lancelot motioned ‘well what do you know?’ while Mordred laughed, shaking his head at the obviousness of the crowd around them. 

~~~~~  
Morgause and Kara walked up to the docks, cart no longer needed to hide. 

The ferryman waits, holding out his hand. 

Morgause gave him a coin.  
“You know where we wish to go.” 

~~~~~  
“The reports are true, sire,” Leon said, “We caught up with Morgause on the Plains of Denaria.” 

“Was she alone?” Arthur asked ruefully. 

“Kara was with her,” Elyan replied. 

“Where were they heading?” Mordred asked.  
Morgana put her hand on Mordred’s shoulder.  
He bit his lip, frustrated. 

“To the Seas of Meredor,” Leon said. 

“The Isle of the Blessed,” Merlin said at Arthur’s side. 

“Send out patrols at first light,” Arthur commanded. 

“Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead.” 

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes under the weight of those words.  
“Keep me informed of any developments.” 

“Yes Sire.” 

As everyone else left, Arthur turned to Merlin.  
“For months, nothing. Why now?” he asked. 

“We knew she wouldn't stay hidden forever,” Merlin replied. 

“Today, tomorrow, what does it matter?” Morgana sighed, “We mustn't live in fear of her, Arthur.” 

“She’s right,” Gwen said, reaching out to reassure Arthur.  
“Camelot is strong.” 

“No matter when she comes,” Mordred said, crossing his arms, “we’ll be ready.” 

“You're right, of course,” Arthur smiled, “Thank you all.” 

“Besides,” Gwen smiled, “We can worry about Morgause later. Tonight, we have a holiday to celebrate.” 

~~~~~  
“Cheer up Mordred,” Morgana said, nudging him slightly.  
He sat to her left; Arthur was to her right, and Gwen sat on Arthur's other side.  
“It’s a feast!” 

Mordred said nothing, picking at his food. 

“He’s still upset with Arthur,” Merlin said, filling their wine glasses.  
He ruffled Mordred’s hair with his free hand. 

Mordred shoved his arm away.  
“He made me a _squire_ ,” Mordred huffed. 

“You’re not ready to be a Knight!” Arthur repeated for the hundredth time. 

Merlin added,“You may be skilled in magic, but your skill with a blade leaves much to be desired.” 

“I can use a blade!” 

“Levitating it doesn’t count!” 

“Says you.” 

“Says Arthur _and_ Sir Leon,” Morgana reminded him. 

Mordred drank from his cup, not looking at any of them. 

Merlin smiled, walking away to serve the Knights. 

As Arthur stood up, the hall went quiet.  
“Samhain,” he started, “It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors.”  
He closed his eyes, imagining his father standing where he now stood a year ago.  
“It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing,” he continued. 

~~~~~  
“Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry,” Morgause says, as Kara hurried along behind her, “Are you ready?” 

“I will do whatever you say, Mistress,” Kara said.  
“I’d do anything to save Mordred from _Arthur_.” 

“Lay down,” Morgause instructed, gesturing to the stone table. 

“Lay down?” 

“Trust me, it will help you channel the spell.” 

“Yes Mistress,” Kara said, quickly getting up on the stone. 

“You must be strong Kara, remember that,” Morgause said once she was situated. “Close your eyes.” 

“What do I need to do?” 

“Do not be scared.” 

“Mistress?” 

“ _Eala leofu sweoster, paem gastum befaeste ic pe. Alys pa peoster pe inne onwunap._ ”  
Morgause brought the dagger down, straight into Kara’s chest.  
Kara gasped, eyes widening in pain. 

~~~~~  
“To Camelot’s future,” Arthur said, holding out his cup. 

“To the future!” the Knights echoed. 

“To the future!” Gwen smiled. 

Morgana and Mordred stood still, frozen as statues. 

“Morgana?” Arthur asked, as everyone else sat down, “Mordred?” 

~~~~~  
Morgause was blown off her feet… 

~~~~~  
Arthur looked to Merlin for help, only to find him in a similar state.  
He, Morgana, Mordred, and _Percival_ were staring at the same spot in the center of the room. 

Arthur shared a look with Gwen- 

The sound of metal clanging against stone startled everyone, as they turned in sync to watch Merlin fall. “Merlin!” 

Lancelot made it just in time, catching Merlin before his head hit the ground. 

“Is he alright?” Arthur asked as the guests mumbled.  
Gaius rushed over to see what was wrong- 

Mordred swayed, eyes rolling back in his head. 

“ _Mordred!_ ” Arthur yelled.  
The guests began to scream-  
Leon caught Mordred before he fell- 

_A bottle smashed into countless pieces_

“What’s going on?” Leon asked, looking towards Arthur. 

“I don’t know, they just-” 

Morgana _dropped_ , slumping where she stood. 

“Morgana!” Arthur caught her, protecting her head.  
She was shivering uncontrollably; she was so _cold_ \- 

“ _What the hell is going on_?!” 

“Perce!” Gwaine yelled.  
Arthur turned just in time to see Percival hit the ground. 

“Guards, get everyone settled, keep them here until we figure this out. Knights, help carry anyone who falls to the Physicians Chambers,” Arthur ordered.  
As his orders were followed, the color drained out of Arthur’s face.  
No one else was falling.  
_Only the magic users were affected._

~~~~~  
_Whispers_

_Screaming_

_Mumbles_

_Screeching_

Morgause sat up, staring up at a strange woman.  
“Who are you?” she asks. 

“I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds.” 

Eerie screams echo from the rift, making Morgause flinch. 

“The Dorocha.," the Caileach said, noticing her discomfort, "They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless.”  
“You are right to be afraid, Morgause. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and _you_ will not walk through it alone.” 

Morgause stood up. 

“The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is _your_ destiny, and he is _your_ doom.” 

_Emrys_  
_Emrys_

_Emrys_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhehehehehe  
> My thought process was, the more powerful the magic user, the more intence a reaction they had to the veil ripping, so they fell one by one.
> 
>  
> 
> Since Morgause opened the veil, she takes Morgana's destiny.  
> Poor Kara ;-;


	24. The Darkest Hour, part two

_“What happened?”_  
_“I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before.”_  
_“Will they be alright?”_  
_“I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets.”_

~~~~~  
The aura in Gaius’s chambers was frightening.  


Sir Percival was staring out the window, unmoving; Sir Gwaine was by his side, trying to figure out what to do. 

Morgana was by the fire, shivering so much her chair shook; Gaius covered her in another blanket, frowning. 

Guinevere was holding Mordred close; he was crying, silent tears streaming down his face. 

Arthur stood by the door, watching over them all. He held his hand up to his mouth, lost in thought. 

Merlin steps out of his chamber, holding a blanket close around his shoulders. 

“Emrys,” Percival says, turning towards him.  
“Emrys,” Morgana and Mordred chorused. It was like the sight of him snapped them out of their stupor. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur nearly cried, rushing over to him. 

~~~~~  
“...When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them,” Merlin explained, sitting next to Morgana, head on her shoulder.  
She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Who was she?” Gwen asked. 

Flipping through a book, Gaius answered, “The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world.” 

“The what?” Arthur asked, glancing at everyone to see if they understood. 

“Who cares _what_ she is, why did she attack us,” Gwaine hissed, holding Percival close. 

“I- don’t think she attacked us,” Merlin said, “at least not intentionally.”  
Gwaine huffed, kicking a stool. 

“Why was she there?” Morgana asked quietly. 

“It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence.” 

“Why were they the only ones able to see her?” Arthur asked. 

“Such visions are not uncommon, especially for sorcerers so powerful.” 

“I’m not, though,” Percival said, “My magic is mediocre at best.” 

“You don't understand,” Merlin interrupted, “It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was.” 

“She was staring right at him,” Morgana nodded.  
“She called him Emrys.” 

“Why didn’t Gaius see her?” Gwen asked. 

“He barely has any access to magic,” Mordred said monetonly. 

Gaius hummed.  
“What is it Gaius?” Arthur asked, “What does it mean?”  
“I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all.” 

“Torn the veil?” everyone exclaimed.  
“You didn’t say anything about breaking the veil,” Gwaine accused. 

“It’s a possible reason why the Cailleach showed herself.” 

“That’s not frightening at all.” 

“We’ll deal with that when it becomes a problem,” Arthur said, “Right now we need to talk about Merlin and Percival.” 

“What for?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur sighed, sharing a look with Gwen.  
“As you know, everyone knows about Morgana and Mordred’s magic since I named her Court Sorceress.” 

“Get to the point,” Gwaine said. 

“I know you wanted to keep your magic a secret, the both of you,” Arthur continued, “but rumors have started to spread. Only you four fell at the feast.”  
Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Arthur called, “Come in, Leon.” 

“Excuse me, Arthur. You're needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency.” 

~~~~~  
“What's your name?” Arthur asked, walking over to the crying woman. 

“Drea,” she sniffed. 

Arthur could feel Merlin tensing behind him.  
He puts a comforting hand on Drea’s shoulder to help calm her down.  
“Drea.”  
Uncertainly, she looks up at him.  
“I'm Arthur,” he smiles, “Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened.” 

She sniffed, gathering her voice.  
“M-my mother, my father, my little-little sister, they're-” She bursts into tears. 

“It's all right, Drea,” Arthur said quietly, “Someone attacked them?”  
Drea nodded.  
“Who?” 

“There was no- no one. Nothing. Just...shapes. They had no faces.” 

Arthur looks uncertainty at Morgana and Gwen. 

Something _shreaked_ quietly in Merlin’s ear; he turned at the sound, but nothing was there.  
Morgana gave him a look.  
_It’s nothing_ , he said.  
She frowned. 

“I-- I keep telling you,” Drea whimpered, “They were there, but they ...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if- as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were, they were all... _dead_.” 

“Hey,” Arthur said as she broke down crying once more, “Thank you. You’ve been very brave.”  
Gwen leads her away, a comforting hand on her back.  
“Where is this village?” Arthur asked. 

“Howden,” Leon replied, “It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride.” 

“Ready the men.” 

~~~~~  
“Sit still, Yara!” 

“No!” insisted the child. 

“Little one-” Gaius started. 

“I want Merlin!” 

“I’m afraid Merlin is busy. If you would allow me to look at your leg instead-” 

“No! I want Merlin!” 

“Did I hear my name?” Merlin called, opening the door. 

“Merlin!” Yara smiled, bouncing excitedly. 

“Would you sit _still_ -” 

“Did you hurt your leg again?” Merlin smiled, mouthing ‘I got it’ to Gaius.  
Gaius rolled his eyes, walking over to his table to gather a medical bag for Merlin. 

“Yes,” Yara said, sticking it up in the air, “It hurts.” 

“Could you show me?” Merlin asked. 

Yara glanced at Gaius, who was busy on the other side of the room.  
“I didn’t hurt my leg,” Yara whispered. 

“Oh?” Merlin smiled, “Then why did you come here?” 

“I want to ask you something.” 

“Ask away.” 

“Father was whispering to his friends that- that you’re a sorcerer,” they whispered. 

Merlin smiled slightly, though he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.  
“You don’t have to whisper that word, Yara,” Merlin smiled, “it’s not illegal to have magic anymore, remember?” 

“But you didn’t answer my question.” 

“ _Gewyrcan lif_ ,” Merlin chanted, cupping his hands.  
He held them open for Yara too see. In his hands was a little blue butterfly.  
Yara’s eyes widened, reaching out to touch.  
“Careful,” Merlin said, “It’s wings are fragile. Hold out you hand.”  
Yara laughed as the butterfly’s little feet walked across their hand. 

“Uhm, Merlin?” 

“Yes?” 

“I found something in my mother’s room. And- and I-” 

Yara gulped, fidgeting. They took a seed from Gaius’s table and held it in their hand.  
“ _Medrar_ ,” Yara said, and their eyes flashed gold.  
They handed Merlin the little plant in their hands.  
“The King is not going to burn me like my mother, right?” 

Merlin smiled, “Arthur would never to that to you. He’s nothing like the last King.”  
Yara nodded, hesitantly smiling back. 

~~~~~  
“ _ **Arthur** Pendragon!_ ” Morgana yelled. 

“Yes, Morgana?” Arthur asked, smiling like nothing was wrong. 

“You’re leaving _me_ in charge while you’re gone?!” 

“You are my sister.” 

“You can’t just prepare to leave and send a _Knight_ to tell me ‘By the way, the King is putting you in charge while he’s gone’!” 

“Is there a problem?” 

“ _Problem_?” Morgana huffed, “For one, you didn’t tell me in person, _two_ -”  
She closed her mouth, smoothing out the foulds in her skirt absentmindedly.  
“You really trust me on your throne?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he smiled. 

“I- the last time I-” 

“You were under a spell.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” 

“And why not?” 

“Just because _you_ trust me doesn’t mean the people do!” 

“Then prove it to them,” Arthur said, looking her in the eyes, “Show them that my Sister and Court Sorcerer can be trusted. I believe in you, Morgana.” 

“You-” Morgana huffed, shaking her head and smiling, “Be safe.” 

“Are you worried about me?” 

She hit him lightly on the arm.  
“Why would I be worried? You’re only the most pig-headed person in the Kingdom.” 

“Of course I’ll be safe,” he smiled, “I have Emrys.” 

~~~~~  
“Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?” Arthur mocked, as Merlin turned around on his horse for the fifth time. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. 

“You're making me edgy.”  
Lancelot’s horse whinnied.  
Merlin jumped, making it six times.  
“That's a horse,” Arthur sighed. 

“Maybe it sensed something.” 

“Wait,” Elyan asked, “Horses can do that?” 

Mordred shrugged. 

“Yes Merlin, it sensed that you're a clotpole. 

“That's my word.” 

“Yeah. And it suits you perfectly.” 

~~~~~  
The group of Knights come upon the village Howden.  
Arthur looks about, frowning.  
“It's too quiet,” he commented. 

“Well the lady did say everyone was dead. Would you rather it be loud?” 

“Shut up, Merlin. Leave the horses, we go forward on foot.” 

They enter the village in formation, staying quiet. 

_Creeeeeak_

They freeze, turning towards a nearby door, swords raised-  
A goat bleats, happily walking out the door.  
The Knights collectively sigh. 

Lancelot motions to Arthur that they should split up; Arthur nods. 

~~~~~  
Merlin ends up alone; he entered a barn after hearing a _thump_ inside.  
He walks around cautiously, checking over his shoulder-  
Something screeches, jumping out at him-  
Merlin sighs, lowering his hands. “Bloody chicken.” 

There’s another shriek, soft as a whisper. 

Merlin turns, seeing a wisp of- something?  
He chases the shrieking wisp out of the barn-  
The screams multiply, coming from all around him; he can’t find the source, he can’t-  
A skeletal, transparent from rushes straight at him from nowhere- 

“ _Fleoh nu on moras! Fleoh nu on moras!_ ” his eyes flash.  
Nothing happens. 

“Merlin!”  
Lancelot jumps in front of him, scaring the thing away with his torch.  
“What happened?” Lancelot asks, as the other’s come running. 

“You saw it?” Arthur asks, “Did you get it?” 

“When it saw the light, it fled,” Lancelot replied, waving his torch. 

“It-it's not something you can chase or- or something you can kill,” Merlin stuttered, staring off. 

“Merlin?” 

“My magic…” Merlin says. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” he asked, staring at his friend’s terrified face. 

“I couldn’t- I couldn't use it. My magic didn’t work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tenses up at the name because 'Drea' reminds him of 'Freya'. If that wasn't clear :)


	25. The Darkest Hour, part three

“We've suffered fifty dead,” Morgana said ruefully, “maybe more. Mainly in the Lower Town.” 

“And there's no way of fighting them?” Arthur asked, the slightest beg to his voice. 

Mordred sighed.  
"None whatsoever." 

Morgana continued, “Our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them.” 

“What are they?” Arthur said quietly. 

“They're called Dorocha, Arthur,” Mordred said, “The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them.” 

“But who'd do such a thing now?” 

“Morgause, for one,” Merlin said, “she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed.” 

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“How do we defeat these creatures?” 

Mordred answered, “You don’t. No mortal has ever survived their touch.” 

“There must be _something!_ ” 

“If Gaius was right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it.” 

“And how do I do that?”  
Mordred bit his lip.  
“Mordred?” 

He shook his head.  
“It’s gruesome, dark magic. To split the veil between life and death, you have to ‘split open’ a human being.”  
The others in the room paled.  
“To close it… is not as graphic, yet. It still requires someone to travel the road between life… and death.” 

They stood solem, in thought. 

“We ride before nightfall,” Arthur announced. 

Morgana’s eyes snapped to his.  
“But Arthur… you can’t just sacrifice one of your people.” 

“I won’t,” he replied monotonly, “If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do.” 

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. 

~~~~~  
“Arthur?” Gwen asked. The weight on Arthur’s shoulders was heavier than normal. He was practically dragging himself into his chambers.  
“What is it? What’s happened?” she asked him, as he sat down at his desk.  
He said nothing, just stared into her eyes.  
"Has someone been hurt? Is Camelot in Danger?" 

"...There's something I must do," he said finally. 

“Whatever it is, you don't have to do it,” she begged. 

“I _must_.” 

“Please, _Arthur_ , take care. You are _precious_ , and not just to _me_.” 

He slowly took her hands in his own.  
“Smile, Gwen,” Arthur said quietly. 

“I _can't_.”  
She looked down at his chest. 

Carefully, softly, Arthur lifts up Gwens chin so she’s looking him in the eyes.  
“Do you remember…” he smiles, “the first time I kissed you?” 

Gwen involuntarily grinned, staring into her lover’s eyes. 

“There. That's the memory I will take with me,” he said softly, ignoring the tear streaming down her face. 

“Remember _this_ ,” she said, reaching her hand around his head to pull him into a kiss. 

~~~~~  
“You _have_ to take this ring, Morgana. It bears the royal seal. In my absence, responsibility to the kingdom rests with you.” 

“Arthur,” Morgana said, “leaving me in charge while you were scouting is one thing. But giving me your _seal_ -?” 

“You're the only one I trust, sister.” 

Tears well up in her eyes.  
“I beg of you,” she cried, “for the sake of the kingdom, there must be another way.”  
She presses the ring back into his hand, “There must be another way for _my_ sake. For Merlin, for _Gwen_.” 

“No, Morgana, my mind's made up. Take it, please.” 

“You-” Morgana chokes on her words, ignoring the weight of the ring in her hands, “-you stubborn bastard.” 

“I know.”  
He turned and walked away. 

“Good bye, Arthur,” she calls after him, choking back a sob. 

~~~~~  
_The Knights ride, red cloaks billowing out behind them._  
_The sun chases, quickly overtaking them as it starts to set._

~~~~~  
“Elyan, Arthur commanded, dismounting, “look after the horses, they need watering. Everyone else, pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning.” 

“Yes Arthur,” Merlin nods, walking a little ways away. 

Mordred quickly caught up with Merlin.  
“I’ll help,” he offered. 

Merlin nods. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Mordred said, when they’re far enough away. 

“Oh?” 

“Don’t do it, Merlin. Let _me_ go in his place.” 

Merlin tripped over air, dropping the logs he was carrying.  
“Don’t be _stupid_ , Mordred.” 

“Neither of you can die,” Mordred insists, “You’re _both_ too important for the future of Avalon. Me? I-I’m supposed to-”  
He rubbed the nap of his neck.  
“If I die, I can’t kill Arthur.” 

Merlin holds Mordred’s gaze for what feels like years.  
“No,” Merlin says finally, bending down to pick up the logs, “That won't happen. I told you; I promised you that it will _never_ happen." 

"But if you die who's going to stop me from-" 

" _You will **not** be sacrificing yourself for **anyone**_." Merlin's eys flashed; the trees aroung them shuddered. 

Mordred averted his gaze. 

"Bloody hell, _Mordred_ , you’re a child.” 

“I’m not-” 

“No matter what you say you won’t be an adult for another year or so. There’s no way in hell I’d let you _kill_ yourself.” 

“I can’t let you do it either!” Mordred nearly yelled, “You’re _Emrys_!” 

“My job, _as Emrys_ , is to protect the Once and Future King.” 

“How are you supposed to protect him if _you’re not here_?” 

“ _Enough_ , Mordred,” Merlin said with finality, “It’s getting dark. We are done talking about this.”  
He headed back towards camp. 

“No,” Mordred whispered, “We’re _not_.” 

~~~~~  
The endless screaming was everywhere; in every nook, in every cranny, in every shadow, right behind a shoulder. The Knights pretended not to flinch; they had to keep up appearances, even if it was just for themselves. 

Merlin breathed fire onto the small stack of logs they had found; it was hard to find wood in an abandoned stone castle. 

Percival eyed the fire apprehensively.  
“It won't get us through the night,” he noticed. 

“It will keep the area safe for a while,” Arthur said reasuringly. 

Gwaine huffed, “A while isn’t good enough. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more.” 

“I'll go.” 

“You'll need help, Arthur,” Lancelot said. 

“I'll go with him.” 

“Merlin, you sure you're the right person?” 

“I’m a dragon, Arthur. I don’t need a torch. Besides, since when have you known how to collect firewood?” 

“Fair point.  
"... _Shut_ up.” 

The knights chuckled, watching as Arthur and Merlin made their leave. 

~~~~~  
“They should have been back by now,” Mordred paced, staying close to the fire. 

“Someone needs to go and look for them,” Elyan agreed. 

“ _Forbearne_ ,” Mordred said, golden eyes piercing in the darkness. A small ball of fire appeared in his hand. He started walking, headed after Arthur- 

“Woah there kid,” Gwaine said, jogging up to him, “You’re not going alone.” 

Mordred turned, seeing Lancelot with their last torch and Percival with an identical fireball in his hands. 

“Let’s go,” Lancelot said, taking the lead. 

~~~~~  
_Screeeeeeee!_

“This way!” 

_AaaaaaAAAaaaaah!_

“Where are they?!” 

_Screee- FWOOSH_

“Oi, careful where you’re waving that torch!” 

“ _Merlin!_ ” 

“There!!”  
The Knights _ran_ ; sprinting towards the sound of Arthur yelling. 

Mordred’s eyes flashed and a door burst open- 

“Look out!” 

Many things happened at once.  
A Doracha flied through the wall, straight at the destined pair.  
Arthur moved to get up.  
Merlin shoved Arthur back down.  
The Dorocha _screeched_.  
Mordred jumped in its way. 

“ _NO!!_ ” 

Mordred flew through the air, slamming into a wall. 

Lancelot got rid of the Dorocha, staring in horror at the scene. 

“Mordred!” Arthur yelled, rushing over to the boy. 

Merlin grabbed Mordred, cradling him in his arms. 

Mordred was unmoving, staring at nothing as ice crystals coated his eyelashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry?


	26. The Darkest Hour, part four

Emrys breathed fire onto the dying embers as the sun rose.  
He laid on the edge of camp, watching over the sleeping Knights. 

Arthur stirred, confused at the weight on his chest.  
“Merlin?” 

“Yes Arthur?” Emrys replied quietly, wisps of smoke in his breath. 

“Why am I wrapped up in your tail.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, unwinding his tail from around Arthur and waving it lazily. 

Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“Did you get any sleep?” 

“No.” 

“...How is he?” 

Merlin hummed sadly; he lifted his wing, revealing he was curled carefully around an uncontrollably shivering Mordred. His tail carefully wrapped itself around Mordred instead. “Alive,” he said quietly, lowering his wing back down. 

Arthur sighed in relief.  
“How is that possible?” 

“I don’t know. It shouldn’t be. No one has survived the touch of a Dorocha before.” 

“If he can… could you?” 

“It’s… possible.” 

The Knights were stirring, blinking in the morning light.  
“Oh, hell,” Gwaine said, laying his arm over his eyes, “I forgot Merlin shifted into a bloody dragon last night.” 

“I’ll never get used to it,” Elyan agreed. 

“We have to get him back to Gaius,” Arthur said once everyone was at least sitting up. 

Leon asked, “And abandon the quest?” 

“He saved my life; he needs help.” 

“Arthur, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish.” 

Arthur looked towards Emrys, silently asking what he should do. 

“I don’t want to let him go,” Emrys said, “but I think one of you should take him back. It was foolish to let him come with us; he’s not even a Knight, he’s still a child!” 

Arthur and the Knights bowed their heads at the glare in Emrys’s eyes. 

“Didn’t even think about it,” Percival said quietly, “He’s always with us.” 

“Let me take him,” Lancelot insisted. 

Arthur clenched his jaw.  
“Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot,” he said. 

“Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest.” 

“Sire, he's right,” Leon agreed. 

“ _Protéxome do dano_ ,” Emrys chanted, and a golden shimmer appeared around Lancelot. 

“What was that?” Gwaine asked. 

“Magic shield. Swords and projectiles should bounce off.” 

“Should?” 

“What are the odds of a bandit or thief having a sword burnished in a dragon’s breath? He’ll be fine. Mordred too.” 

As Lancelot approached, Emrys involuntarily curled tighter around Mordred.  
Lancelot grinned.  
“He’ll be fine, Merlin.” 

Voice rumbling in his throat, he slowly shifted back into human form. Merlin cradled Mordred to his chest. 

A shadow circled over their heads; the Knights ducked as a white shape landed next to Merlin. 

“Aithusa,” he nodded.  
Aithusa bowed. 

“Hold on, there’s another Dragonlord?” Elyan asked. 

Merlin smirked and Aithusa rolled his eyes.  
“Aithusa is a dragon, not a human,” Merlin corrected, “He’s going to watch over Mordred and Lancelot for me.” 

“...Right.” 

Merlin helps Mordred get situated on Lancelot’s horse.  
_This is my fault,_ Merlin said, _and I'm sorry._

Mordred opened his eyes, begging Merlin with a glance.  
_Take me with you Emrys, please._

“No,” Merlin said quietly, outloud. 

_Please, Merlin._

“Do you ever do as you're told?” he grinned sadly. 

“We need to leave,” Lancelot said. 

“You’ll be alright, Mordred.”  
_Don’t you dare die._

~~~~~  
“You’re planning something, aren’t you,” Arthur said. 

Merlin shrugged.  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Shut up Merlin.”  
The sound of their horses’ hooves echoed through the forest.  
The Knights where laughing, joking around behind them.  
“Don’t,” Arthur said, “Just this once, don’t… be _Emrys_.” 

Merlin returned his gaze.  
“I can’t promise that.” 

Arthur sighed, focusing on the dirt road. 

“You did the right thing. Mordred couldn't have continued with us,” Merlin said. 

“You were right,” Arthur replied, “I shouldn’t have let him come with us.” 

Merlin hummed, “That may be true, but this is _Mor_ dred we’re talking about. He’d find a way to come along anyway.” 

“He gets that from you.” 

“Hey!” 

“He’s right, you know,” Leon called from behind them.  
The Knights doubled over in laughter at the scandalized look on Merlin’s face. 

~~~~~  
“Gwen-” 

“No, Morgana, you can’t!” 

The councilmen watched the exchange with a bemused look on their faces. 

“We have limited resources. As much as I would like to keep the city gates open, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom!” 

“Surely the people have a right to be protected.” 

“I would be putting Camelot in danger!” Morgana exclaimed, “Starvation, disease! I have to do what’s best for Arthur’s kingdom!” 

“What’s best for Camelot is not the opinions of a bunch of old men who rarely leave their estates!” 

“You forget yourself, _servant_ ,” sneered one of the lords. 

“Quiet!” Morgana yelled, glaring at the man.  
She walked over to him, making him cower in his chair, “Gwen is a Lady and you will address her as such. Apologise!” 

Sneering, he said, “Sorry.” 

“Morgana, it’s fine.” 

“No, it’s _not_ ,” Morgana said, turning back towards Gwen, “When Arthur gets back we are going to have a _serious_ discussion about his court.” 

The councilmen shuffled in their seats. 

“Morgana,” Gwen said, taking her friend’s hand, “What these men want are the lasting words of Uther. Listen to _yourself_ ; not what they would do, not even what Arthur would do. What will you do?” 

Morgana took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She opened them.  
She turned towards the councilmen.  
“Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take.  
"The best thing to do is to keep the doors open." 

“But how long before these wares run out?” asked one of the lords. 

Gwen replied, “Three days ago, King Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst, we have another three before he reaches his goal. Or do you think he will fail?” 

“Of course not!” he sputtered. 

“Then it is decided.”  
Gwen smiled at Morgana in admiration.  
Morgana blushed, bowing her head. 

~~~~~  
Merlin laid next to Arthur, the only two awake. They had too much on their minds.  
“It's going to be fine,” Merlin says quietly, “Everything will be alright.” 

“I'm just tired,” Arthur replies monotonly. 

Merlin bit his tongue several times before he said, “You don't have to sacrifice yourself.” 

Arthur glanced at him before returning his gaze to the fire.  
“I have to save my people.” 

“I will take your place.”  
Arthur shook his head lazily, like he expected Merlin to say that.  
“What is the life of a servant compared to that of a King?” 

“ _First of all_ ,” Arthur said sternly, “you’re the most powerful magic user to ever live. And, well, a good servant's hard to come by. 

“I'm not that good.” 

“Lies.”  
Merlin grinned at him.  
“...One thing. Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that.” 

“Don't worry. I'll make sure.”  
_By sacrificing myself, you twit._

~~~~~  
“The Isle of the Blessed…” he whispered.  
The waves were loud. It drowned out or muffled all other sounds, letting one drift off into their own thoughts.  
Feet in the waves, the sand was soft and coarse at the same time. They sunk into the sand, being slowly buried by the motion of the waves.  
Pebbles bounced off his ankles. He barely noticed. 

He did, however, notice hands touch his back, before he fell face first into the waves. 

A chorus of laughter erupted from the Knights as Arthur sputtered, spitting sand out of his mouth as he glared up at Merlin.  
“What was that for?!” he yelled, splashing Merlin. 

He dodged, hopping away.  
“You were standing there all stoic and King-like, so I just had to shove you,” he said, barely containing a grin. 

A bigger wave crashed onto the shore, making Merlin lose his footing; he flailed, falling into the lake. 

Arthur struggled to his feet, saying, “Even the magic Isle doesn't like listening to your rambling.”  
Merlin kicked him behind the knee, sending him sprawling. 

“All right you two, the boat’s coming,” Leon called, watching them with a fond expression. 

~~~~~  
Arthur eyed the old, weather-worn stones that made up the decrepit castle; it looked like it could fall over with a single storm.  
“You sure we’re in the right place, Merlin?” 

“We are,” he confirmed quietly, shivering. 

A loud _screech_ echoed around the stones; this one was different, more alive than the ever-present dorocha. 

“What is _that_?” Leon yelled, as everyone but Merlin drew their swords. 

Gwaine said quickly, “I really hope I'm wrong.”  
They kept their eyes peeled, looking for- 

“Wyverns!” Arthur yelled.  
It dived, headed straight for Arthur, claws extended- 

“ _S’enthend’ apakhorein nun epello!_ ” Merlin yelled, and it stopped; It flew away. 

More Wyverns came, to many to send away with a simple command. Merlin raised his arm- “ _Forbearne_ ,” -shooting a ball of fire into one of the creature’s chests.  
Leon strikes, ripping one of their wings-  
Percival yells, failing to block as a wyvern barreled into him. 

“Perce!”  
Gwaine finishes it off, him and Elyan helped Percival to his feet-  
“We need to keep moving!” 

They ran through a nearby passage, more and more Wyverns circling overhead- 

“Wooooo!” yelled a familiar voice, a cloud of fire in the sky.  
The Wyverns screeched, ducking out of the way of the pure white dragon.  
And his rider. 

“ _Mordred_!” Merlin yelled, not sure if he should be angry or proud. 

Lancelot ran onto the field of battle, chest heaving.  
“Sorry,” Lancelot yelled, “He got away from me.” 

“Well he seems fine now,” Arthur huffed. 

“Aithusa _put him down_ -”  
Aithusa _roared_ , dragging his claws through the wing of a Wyvern.  
“Don’t take that tone with me you fledgling!” 

“It’s fine!” Mordred laughed, eyes flashing as he sent out a fireball of his own. 

“No it’s _not_!” Merlin roared, freezing a Wyvern before it could bite off Elyan’s head. 

Mordred cheered, holding on tightly as Aithusa did a barrel roll, scattering the wyverns. 

Arthur finished off one of the wyverns on the ground; they had to hurry, every moment the tear was open people were dying- 

”Sire, you must go on!” Leon yelled, holding back an advancing wyvern with his sword, “We'll fend them off!” 

“Wait!” Mordred calls, magesticaly slipping off of Aithusa and landing on his feet.  
Merlin swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
“I’m coming with you!” 

Before Merlin could protest Arthur and Lancelot had already taken off; he followed after them, Mordred and Gwaine hot on his heels. 

~~~~~  
The whispered screams were everywhere, bouncing off the walls of the gigantic room. The tear in the veil was much bigger than Arthur had anticipated; it was easily bigger than Kilgara, Emrys, and Aithusa combined.  
He shivered, walking towards a _bloodied_ alter stone. 

“It is not often we have visitors,” a quiet voice said, drawing the group’s attention. The hooded figure stared at them from the other side of the altar. 

Arthur gulped, gathering his strength.  
“Put an end to this,” he said, “I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds.” 

“It was not I who created this horror,” they responded, “Why should it be I that stops it?” 

“Arthur, something’s wrong,” Merlin said, eyeing the figure. 

“What do you mean?” 

“That’s not the Cailleach.” 

“I am the Cailleach,” they responded. 

“No, you’re not,” Merlin frowned, “You’re much too short.” 

“Am I?” 

“Enough of this,” Gwaine said, drawing his sword. He charged, blade held high- 

She threw him back with a flash of her eyes; he hit the wall, hard. Lancelot moved to check on him. 

“Please do not try to harm me,” the Cailleach sighed, “I do not wish to harm any of you.” 

“Says the woman who just tossed a Knight like he was a sack of potatoes,” Merlin grumbled. 

Mordred stared at her, face going slack as sudden recognition lit up in his eyes.  
“Kara?” he asked, ever so quietly. 

Merlin quickly turned to look at him, then back at the hooded figure.  
“Kara,” Merlin said, horrified. 

Her hood fell back, revealing the young woman. She look at them sadly.  
“I am the Cailleach,” she repeated, “And I know why you are here.” 

Mordred ran towards he, hand outstretched- 

“Mordred, _don’t_ -!” 

He _fell_ through her; slowly he turned, confused to see her back. 

“Which one of you has come to repair the veil? Which has come to take my place?” she continued, unmoving. 

“I don’t understand,” Mordred said, reaching out to touch her once more. 

“She’s dead,” Merlin whispered. 

“...What?” 

“She’s the Cailleach, Mordred,” Merlin said quietly, “Morgause sacrificed her.” 

“She…” Mordred scoffed, shaking his head in denial, “No, she’s right there, she’s not d- she’s not-”  
His hand passed through her shoulder. He gasped, retracting his arm as if he had been burned.  
“N-no,” he denied, glancing at the dried blood on the alter.  
" _No._ "  
His eyes filled with tears. 

“Who has come to repair the veil?” she repeated, emotionless. 

Arthur took a step forward, determined- 

“ _Forb fleoghe_ ,” Mordred said quickly, hand outstretched. 

_The Child’s flashing eyes as the True King falls._

Merlin gasped, watching the familiar scene play out.  
Arthur fell unconscious.  
Merlin slowed his descent, carefully laying Arthur down on the stone floor. 

“I will go,” Mordred said, walking around to face Kara full-on. 

“Mordred,” she whispered.  
She shook her head.  
“It is not your time.” 

“I _will_ go,” his voice cracked. 

“No,” she replied. She reached out, lightly touching his forehead.  
His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell. 

Taking a deep breath, Merlin strode forwards. 

“So, Emrys,” Kara said, and Merlin forced himself to ignore just how young she sounded, “you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your King?” 

“It is my destiny.” “Perhaps,” she replied thoughtfully, “But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be.” 

Merlin froze, confused at her words. 

Kara turned to look at the tear in the veil, expression downcast; Merlin followed her gaze. 

Lancelot was standing on the brink of the veil. He looked back at Merlin, smiling. 

“N-no,” Merlin stutters, “No no no no nono, NO!” 

Time seemed to slow.  
Lancelot’s cloak moved in waves.  
The veil shifted; in, and out.  
Merlin raised his hand; he felt his heart beating in his chest, his legs, his arms, his head.  
Silver light reflected off of Lancelot’s armor.  
Merlin couldn’t _breathe_.  
He could- he couldn’t- 

“Stay safe, my friend,” he said. He turned away from Merlin, taking a step forwards. 

“ _ **NO**_!” Merlin sprinted. 

Lancelot walked into the shrieking veil.  
It shuttered closed behind him. 

“N- _no_ ,” Merlin gasped, slowing to a stop right where Lancelot had previously been standing. He shook, staring at nothing as the thoughts whirled around in his head.  
_He’s gone._

~~~~~  
_I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion._  
_His unselfish heart._

_**Fwooosh**_

_He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us._

~~~~~  
“Merlin?” Morgana asked quietly, curtains sweeping across the floor. He was curled up in the little alcove in her room, silent tears streaming down his face.  
“Oh Merlin,” she sighed, sitting down next to him. 

He stiffened, unsure, but slowly relaxed. 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“Just…” he said, voice muffled by his legs, “Stay with me.” 

She rubbed her hand in circles across his back.  
There was a _thud_ ; Morgana sat up straighter while Merlin ignored it. 

“Mordred,” she called. 

Merlin looked up; the door to Mordred room creaked open, slowly.  
“Come here,” Merlin said quietly, wiping his tears away with his jacket. 

Mordred didn’t move, hiding on the other side of the door. 

_Don’t force yourself to be alone, Mordred,_ Merlin said, _we’re here for you._

Like a mouse, Mordred slid into the room. He slowly walked over to the alcove, movements unsure. 

Merlin and Morgana pulled him down between them, wrapping their arms around him.  
“I’m sorry, Mordred,” Merlin whispered, voice cracking. 

Mordred whimpered, pulling them closer. 

They sat together, not thinking about Lancelot.  
About Kara.  
Not thinking about the fact that both of the boys thought they wouldn’t even be here today.  
Not thinking about the lengths Morgause would go to pull them apart.  
They held onto each other, focusing on each other’s breathing and heartbeats. 

The world could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragons run warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, you can ask in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://superfandompal713.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
